<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>美少年亚西比德 The Gorgeous Alcibiades by 清风听雨 (QingfengtingYu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979402">美少年亚西比德 The Gorgeous Alcibiades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingfengtingYu/pseuds/%E6%B8%85%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%AC%E9%9B%A8'>清风听雨 (QingfengtingYu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Symposium - Plato, Βίοι Παράλληλοι - Πλούταρχος | Parallel Lives - Plutarch, Ιστορία του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου - Θουκυδίδης | History of the Peloponnesian Wars - Thucydides, 会饮篇, 伯罗奔尼撒战争史, 历史同人, 古希腊罗马名人传</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 师生, 年上, 总受, 父子 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingfengtingYu/pseuds/%E6%B8%85%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%AC%E9%9B%A8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>分级：Teens&amp;Up，场景拉灯。<br/>用身体揽江山的小狼崽。<br/>这里是给我校稿用的草稿本</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>all亚西比德</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 继父</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>卷一《亚西比德与苏格拉底》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我是亚西比德。我的父亲是一名军官，死于海战。我的母亲死于一场瘟疫。我由表舅抚养长大，他叫伯里克利。<br/>
雅典人都听过伯里克利的名字，他是雅典议会的著名议员，一名职业政客，也是阿克米昂家族地位最高的官员，法庭基于此将我判给他抚养。<br/>
伯里克利仪表堂堂，被雅典城的贵妇称为黄金单身汉，但是据我所知，他并不单身。昨天他带我参加银矿家庄园的宴会，阿提卡北部银矿的经营商们想要借他的手推行税法修正项。修正案的细则前几天他拿给我阅读过，表面上给到南方葡萄园的农业税收一点点甜头，实际上，北方矿区的开采工程才是最大的受益者。这种修正案，议会里那些老油条一眼就能看出其中的名堂，所以矿主四处拉拢年轻的议员。伯里克利作为新一辈议员里威望最高的一位，矿主们对他格外上心，希望能够借他之手拿到更多的选票。<br/>
宴会后，伯里克利顺理成章地把矿主的女儿拐回了家。其实这已经不是他俩第一次厮混，二人喝得醉醺醺地在一楼大厅里荒唐，我躲在二楼自己的房间里，依旧听得到浪声燕语打情骂俏。女人忽然尖叫起来，大概伯里克利扒掉了她的衣服。<br/>
我烦躁地捂上耳朵。<br/>
信步走到窗台前，窗外是一片旷野，今夜没有月亮，夜色格外寂静与深遂。宴会上矿主们出于礼节象征性地敬了我这个养子两杯，我并没有拒绝。男人迟早需要学会喝酒，伯里克利这么教育我。<br/>
远处依稀传来牧马人悠扬的歌声，在旷野中回响，我斜靠在石柱上，静静听他歌唱。<br/>
一双手从背后圈住我的腰，打断了我的发呆。我回过头，伯里克利正站在我的身后，酒气混着女人香水的味道扑面而来，令我作呕。<br/>
“这么晚了还没睡？”他半眯着双眼朝我笑。<br/>
“拿开你的手。”我甩开他，“今晚不要碰我。”<br/>
“好好，不碰你。早点睡吧。”他撩开我的头发，在我额间落下一个吻，“晚安，亚西。”</p><p>私生活混乱并不耽误伯里克利成为一个优秀而多金的政客，他巧舌如簧，到处宣扬精英民主制度的好处，把自己塑造成一个救死扶伤、嫉恶如仇，并且关心妇女权益的英雄，深受雅典贵妇的喜爱。虽然雅典妇女并没有投票权，她们的意见却足以影响她们身边的男性公民们，她们的父亲丈夫兄弟儿子，可都是有投票权的。<br/>
伯里克利假期喜欢同一帮政要相约打球，每次都会带着我。我继承了我父亲的容貌，拥有一头能反射日光的卷曲金发以及高挺鼻梁和深邃眼窝，伯里克利带着我，就像带着一尊可以四处炫耀的花瓶。没错，雅典贵族流行眷养美少年。这不耽误我同一群美少年一起打球，只不过他们球技很烂。<br/>
“亚西，过来跟我们打吧。”伯里克利抬手招呼我，“你总是赢，这影响他们的心情。”<br/>
嘿，还真是体贴入微。我撇撇嘴，掉转鞍鞯，拿后脚跟磕了磕马屁股，慢悠悠地朝大人们的马场走来，同时享受着周围人的注目礼。<br/>
这群政客，他们也不一定能赢过我，若我开心，才让他们几球。<br/>
假期过去，伯里克利会从他郊外的庄园回到雅典城中心的议会办公室，而我也需要回雅典城最优秀的学府雅典学院接受教育，政客的孩子们几乎都在这里上学。我凭着伯里克利养子的身份进到这所雅典最著名的学府，若是凭我父亲海军军官的身份，我无论如何不会有进这里读书的资格。<br/>
不过我并不喜欢这里。尤其不喜欢文学课。</p><p>体育，才是我擅长的项目。我可以将铁饼掷过半个球场，也可以在弹跳运动中轻松翻越过设定的高度。户外进行的体操运动，柔韧有力的肢体总会为我收获陌生的观众驻足欣赏。另一些我认为是男人的基本技能的必修课，譬如狩猎长矛枪，雅典学院并不教授。<br/>
“亚西比德，你活得像个斯巴达人。”我的同学阿伽通这么嘲笑我。这让我气恼不已，在雅典，“斯巴达”是野蛮粗鲁的代名词。<br/>
我的家族大概流淌着好战的血液。伯里克利自己也曾是一名军官，亲自指挥过雅典对波斯的战争。那场战争中的某个周二的下午，我父亲接到了错误的出行指令，他指挥的舰队全军覆没。我一向认为，伯里克利是因为内疚，才会向法官索要我的抚养权；带个拖油瓶的单亲爸爸身份，显然有碍于他的正常感情生活。<br/>
战争结束后，伯里克利代表提洛同盟与伯罗奔尼撒同盟签订了三十年合约，不过他本人显然对其中的条例不甚满意，认为这些条例有损合约方雅典的权益。他采用了一些激进的手段对待合约中的同盟岛屿以及来自这些岛屿的移民，这一举动反而托升了他在雅典本岛民众中的声望。<br/>
谈到伯里克利，我忽然记起今天的日期。<br/>
“怎么又是周二。”我心中抱怨。<br/>
文学课上阿伽通向导师炫耀他长达数页的变体诗作，不过他没读上几句我就倒在座位里睡着了。听其他人描述，阿伽通在我悠长的酣声中黑着脸读完了全诗，导师的赞扬也没能让他的心情变得更好。<br/>
“亚西，我依然对你寄予厚望。”导师这么劝导我。我明白导师的口是心非，他对待我这种私下里被评价为“斯巴达废柴”的学生和颜悦色，无非怕惹麻烦，不想开罪我的继父而已。</p><p>晚上我正坐在自己房间的窗前，朝窗外的鸟巢打弹弓。雅典城里的住宅不像城外那样庞大，建筑之间的距离也不够空旷，我想如果我力气大一些，也许能打到对面琉璃窗上的鸽子。<br/>
伯里克利推门进来。<br/>
“你就这么对待这些优美的诗作？”他笑着踏过被我扔得满地都是的羊皮纸。那些纸其实是我的阅读作业。<br/>
“我恨写诗。”我头也不回地回答他。<br/>
更多的羊皮纸呼啦啦掉落在地上。抬手清空桌面，伯里克利朝窗台走来。他抽走我手中的弹弓，将我打横抱起。他一般不在周二带情人回家，我很清楚他现在想干什么。<br/>
“月光下的美人，今夜我只属于你。”他把我轻柔地摆放在桌上，一边自作多情地吟诗一边解我的腰带。</p><p>说是年轻的政客，只是相对议会里那些行将就木的老头子而言，能坐到伯里克利这种位置的人，怎么也得积累些阅历年头。不过，基于我在他家白吃白住这么多年，他对我的爱意我自然没有理由拒绝。<br/>
“伯里，我要转学去雅典军事学院。”趁着他躺在我身边歇息，我向他提出要求。我估计雅典城里除了我没几个人敢当面叫伯里克利的简称，不过他不介意我这么称呼他。<br/>
对方皱起眉头。<br/>
“不行。”<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
“我答应你父亲，要好好照顾你。”<br/>
我伸出中指，蘸起洒落在小腹上的精液，毫不客气地举到他眼皮底下：“你就是这么照顾我的？”<br/>
伯里克利的眼神瞬间黯淡了一下。不过他很快镇定下来，重新换上平日里那副极具亲和力的笑容。他翻过身，目不转睛地凝视着我。<br/>
“这周只剩三天，你先回学校，周末天气好，我们一起出海，上岛玩。”<br/>
“西西里岛？”我两眼放光。<br/>
“没错。”他举起我的手送到他唇边，张口含住了我的手指。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 绯闻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伯里克利的游艇停在爱琴海的私家港口，和他那些政要朋友们的船泊在一起。安全起见，这次的随行卫舰也是浩浩荡荡。<br/>
“祝你玩得愉快，伯里。”我站在岸边，目视着舰队缓缓开动。<br/>
我最终克制住了出游的欲望，拒绝与他同行，以表示对他禁止我转学的抗议。<br/>
雅典议员依靠在船舷上，摊开双手，耷拉着眉毛，神情哀怨，口型看起来在说“没有亚西的旅行将会十分寂寞”。<br/>
我耸耸肩，朝他挥了挥手便转身离去。趁着他出国访问，我得好好享受我的独处时间。</p><p>海港位于雅典城的最南端，北面是卫城，贵族的领地。庄园里的葡萄已经爬上了架，引来许多果蝇在空中飞舞。我漫无目的地溜达，渐渐路上人流多起来，大概我已步行至居民区。<br/>
南部的建筑群远远比不上卫城的富丽堂皇，低矮的房屋一间挨着一间，许多房屋别说琉璃窗，连木窗都没有，只拉着布料做帘子，风一吹呼啦啦地响。闹市的街道上堆满了尘土，两旁挤着许多水果贩的零售摊位。街角随处可见垃圾，偶尔有乞丐坐在垃圾中乞讨。<br/>
我好奇地打量周围的景观，不料却被一位涂脂抹粉的女子拦住去路。<br/>
“迷路了吗，小少年？进来歇歇吧。”她拽着我的胳膊就往她背后的帐房里拉。<br/>
“不好意思，我没钱。”我甩开她。从她身上散发出的劣质香水味熏得我呛咳不止。<br/>
转身抬脚欲走，里面传来的说话声吸引了我的注意。<br/>
“苏格拉底，你到底是来嫖妓的，还是来布道的？我们来这里就是找乐子，谁要听你扯什么自然之神？快滚，不要打扰大家伙的兴致。”<br/>
于是在一阵乒里乓啷的动静中，那扫兴之人被推搡了出来。<br/>
回头只见那个叫做苏格拉底的家伙，大概三十来岁的年纪，个子不高，赤着双脚，衣衫灰不溜秋，胡子拉茬，样貌也不怎么起眼。<br/>
果然是属于邋遢穷鬼的地方。我皱着眉头，快步逃离了贫民区。走出很远，依旧能听到那人在原地砰砰捶门：“伊莉娅，让我进去！这个世界怎么了，居然只有妓女才愿意听我说话？”</p><p>众神之主、雷电之神宙斯的庙宇位于卫城南墙外。与波斯的战争中，这座神庙由于太过靠近海港遭到战火损毁，雅典议会却并不急于修缮这里，反倒花去大量同盟献金新建了一座帕特农神庙。“帕特农”一词意为“处女”，那里供奉的是美女战神雅典娜，神庙四周的石柱上刻满各路女神的雕像，倒是十分符合伯里克利的口味。<br/>
我跨过东倒西歪的石柱，走到宙斯神像前。保护妇女权益的运动最近在雅典闹得轰轰烈烈，宙斯这种沾花惹草的种马男神，人气自然大打折扣。石像左手里捧着一只鹰，右手手执象征权力的石杖；它眼窝深遂，眼神严肃，雕工精心雕刻出打理整齐的头发和胡子，半遮住一双薄唇，活脱脱一个巨型伯里克利。<br/>
我对宙斯没什么好印象。不过这不妨碍我与朋友选择在雷神的见证下碰头交易。<br/>
“把我弄进皮提亚竞技场。”我从兜里摸出一卷羊皮纸和一只装满银币的包裹，“这是定金。”<br/>
欧吕普小心翼翼地将佣金收入怀中。<br/>
“亚西比德，你确定伯里克利发现后不会把你打一顿？”<br/>
“这你不用管。”我抿了抿嘴唇。</p><p>我们的传统中有很多天神，众神各自有讲不完的故事。其中有一则故事，我很小的时候伯里克利向我提起过。他说太阳神阿波罗同来自斯巴达的爱人雅辛托斯玩掷铁饼的游戏，结果雅辛托斯被掉下来的铁饼砸死了，他的鲜血洒满地面，变成了风信子花。<br/>
“斯巴达人过风信子节，纪念他们的王子雅辛托斯，并因此怨恨阿波罗神。”<br/>
伯里克利摘下一束风信子，将铃铛一样的花苞撒满我卷曲的金发。<br/>
我摇晃脑袋，紫色的花瓣纷纷落在我的肩头。<br/>
“斯巴达人为什么怨恨阿波罗？”<br/>
“他们认为是阿波罗引诱并拐跑了他们的王子，并且最终导致了王子的死亡。”<br/>
“可是你说雅辛托斯是被铁饼砸死的，那是个意外，不是吗？”<br/>
“也许并不是意外。”他盯着面前的风信子花海，陷入了沉思。<br/>
我觉得伯里克利有点迷信。雅典竞技会很快就要在皮提亚的阿波罗神坛举行，他把那里划为我的禁区，不准我参赛，尽管我掷铁饼的成绩比雅典学院任何学生都要优秀。<br/>
可故事归故事，现实归现实，他不是太阳神，我更不是弱不禁风的王子。再说，这故事也编得真没谱儿，谁会傻到去追逐飞行中的铁饼呢？<br/>
交易完毕我没有直接回到卫城，而是跟着欧吕普溜去了雅典军事学院的野外射击俱乐部，在那里度过了一个极其愉快的周末。</p><p>来自西西里岛的东西，请留在西西里岛。这是当地的一句谚语。<br/>
伯里克利可不这么想。<br/>
“这位是阿丝帕西娅。”他兴奋地向我介绍。<br/>
阿丝帕西娅来自城邦米利都，她身材娇小，皮肤洁白，海浪一般美丽的金发覆盖了她的肩膀。<br/>
“你好，亚西。真高兴终于见到你了，伯里总在我面前提到你。”她用带着伯罗奔尼撒口音的雅典语热情地向我问候。为了表示亲密，她踮起脚轻吻我的嘴唇。<br/>
我后撤两步，举起手背狠抹嘴巴。才没两天她就称呼他“伯里”，还真够亲昵的。<br/>
伯里克利抱起阿丝帕西娅，急匆匆地往楼上走：“亚西，我带了礼物给你，你先慢慢拆。”</p><p>卫城最尊贵的单身汉不再单身，等到这件八卦成为雅典公民饭桌上的谈资，已经是许多天以后的事。<br/>
算起来，伯里克利已经有一个多月没来打扰我的生活。他最近在准备十将军会议，争取成功连任下一年的首席将军，每天不是在接见来自各界的社会精英，就是在境内四处巡游演说，替自己捞选票。他的那些军事家朋友们告诉我，雅典向科林斯拓张的计划受到来自斯巴达的阻力，爱奥尼亚海域因此暗流涌动；他们以此安慰我，说伯里克利是故意向外界释放出与阿丝帕西娅的绯闻，以巩固与伯罗奔尼撒同盟各国的关系，因为与外邦名媛的绯闻很容易导致雅典政客丢掉来自本地贵妇的支持。<br/>
可晚上从走廊尽头房间里传来的女人的嬉笑与呻吟，证明了他们的错误判断。<br/>
我瞪着盘踞在我床头的这头动物。<br/>
伯里克利送给我一只纯种牧羊犬作为补偿，因为“政事”占用了他太多时间。牧羊犬金色的皮毛覆盖了我的枕头，蓬松的大尾巴一直耷拉到床下。这狗估计是西西里岛的人牵来讨好他的，他随手转送给我，他经常干这种事。<br/>
我丢给牧羊犬一只射击俱乐部打来的兔子，让仆人带它去剃毛，并把寝具统统撤掉换洗。我讨厌狗的气味。<br/>
新铺的床单残留有太阳的温度，我抱着被子在床上翻来覆去打滚。<br/>
哼，这简直是天赐良机，伯里克利忙着搞女人，根本无暇顾及我，这样我就有机会偷偷溜去参加阿波罗竞技会……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*亚西比德是个混血儿，祖父是斯巴达人，爸爸是1/2斯巴达人。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 叛逆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>欧吕普攥着我的手，满头大汗。<br/>“亚西比德，我太紧张了怎么办？伯里克利一定会将我碎尸万段。”<br/>“我倒希望看看他会有多愤怒。”我耸耸肩表示不在乎。<br/>“你个疯子，我当初为什么答应收你的钱，陪你做这种事。”欧吕普的声音带着哭腔。<br/>“上了贼船就别想再下来。”我朝他嘿嘿一笑。</p><p>皮提亚竞技会的前一天，伯里克利携阿丝帕西娅启程前往阿波罗神庙做开幕的准备工作。他还在拿我当小孩，以为只须把我关在家里就能阻止我前往竞技场。我趁着夜色，用撕成长条打节的床单从窗台溜了出去，并牵走了马厩里属于我的马。<br/>场内传来喧哗声。集结的号角已吹响，参赛选手们按照名单次序，驾驶着各自的战车绕场一周，向观众致意。欧吕普之所以这么紧张，因为选手名单上根本没有我。他父亲托莱姆斯是本次运动会的主席，场地负责人虽然对我们的出现十分困惑，但也不好拒绝上司的儿子。<br/>前几年的冠军们坐着他们的马车消失在通道尽头，喧哗声一阵高过一阵。陌生的车辕中，佩戴着崭新鞍鞯的马儿不安地躁动着。<br/>主持人的声音传来：“各位，以上是所有的参赛选手——”<br/>“就是现在！”我一拍马鞭。马车闯过通道口的障碍物，箭一般地冲了出去。<br/>“呃，这是谁？”<br/>观众席上一片哗然。<br/>暖热的微风拂在脸上，吹起我的头发。我站在甲板上，模仿其他参赛选手那样，单手握缰，将全身的肌肉线条毫无保留地舒展在夏日的阳光下，同时向观赛的女士们送上飞吻，享受着她们惊叹的表情。<br/>主持人迷惘地望向主席台正中的伯里克利。招牌笑容正从议员的脸上消失。<br/>我得意地朝他挥手。<br/>“各位，我很荣幸地宣布，雅典今年迎来了一位新的参赛选手——来自卫城的亚西比德！”</p><p>窗外夜色已深。<br/>之前被我撕碎的床单绕过房梁吊下来，一端从我的胯下穿过，托住我的腰，另一端束缚住我的手腕。伯里克利绕到我身后，分开我的双腿。他揪着我脖间的月桂花环，不发一语，寂静中只听到啪啪的拍击声和他粗重压抑的呼吸。<br/>过了很久，他才拽起我的头发，射在我的脸上。<br/>“就这么吊着，不许放他下来。”他拍拍我的脸，披上衣服离开。<br/>卧室恢复了寂静。负责我起居的仆从已被解雇并驱赶出了城堡；新仆哪里见过这么大的阵仗，胆怯地躲在门外。我放弃说服他，踮着脚尖扭动身体，企图够到地面，试了几次，并不成功。<br/>牧羊犬走过来趴在地上，抬头望向原地悠悠打转的我。<br/>我朝它吐掉粘进我嘴里的精液。它朝我摇摇尾巴，呜呜叫了两声算是应答。</p><p>今天的运动会上，我这个半路冒出来的新人并没有令前来围观我比赛的人群失望，我在上午进行的投掷铁饼项目中轻松夺得冠军，又在下午的标枪比赛中获得第二名，一时风光无量。<br/>“亚西！亚西！”人们朝我尖叫，鲜花从看台各处抛洒下来。在观众的阵阵欢呼声中，伯里克利面无表情地将月桂枝花环佩戴在我的头顶。<br/>此刻，这顶象征着冠军的花环，却像个情趣项圈似地套在我的脖颈上。<br/>我闭上眼睛，将脸颊埋进月桂的枝叶中，回味起夺冠时的美好时光。<br/>在雅典，竞技冠军始终是众人崇拜的对象，慷慨的冠军们赛后会举行一个小型的祈祷仪式，允许男女崇拜者排着队前来触摸冠军们的躯体，因为他们认为这样可以带给别人力量，或者医治病痛。<br/>神庙外排起了长队。我站在人群之中，开心地享受着陌生人充满爱意的触碰。我觉得这些人一点儿也不虔诚，他们用炽热的眼神盯着我，贪婪地抚摸我的身体，甚至大胆地玩弄我的私处。不过，这恰好是我想要的。比赛期间伯里克利对我光着屁股满场跑并未做出特别明显的反应，参加这种仪式说不定可以再给他的怒意添把火，成功撕下他的假面具。<br/>祈祷的队伍里出了点意外。有个家伙走到我面前，却迟迟提不起勇气碰我。<br/>我诧异地抬头。面前这个人留着棕色的胡须，衣着虽然正式但却有些土气，其貌不扬甚至有点丑，眉眼神情仿佛在哪里见过，我猜大概是赛场的某个工作人员。<br/>“动作快点，过这村没这店了。”我催促道。我并没有四年后再来参赛的打算。<br/>他的手僵在空中，半天也没能落下来。<br/>“亚西比德，我——”<br/>“废话那么多。”我捏住他的手，一把摁上我的胸肌，胡乱划拉几下，“好了，下一位。”<br/>白天里没注意，夜深人静忽然想起这个小插曲。那男人居然被我吓到，把手往回缩，看来他并非觊觎我的身体，而是真的有求于我。我不禁有些好奇，那样不起眼的一个人，会想从我这里得到什么呢……</p><p>阳光照进窗棂，我迷迷糊糊睁开眼。不知什么时候我已经被放了下来，躺在温暖的床上。昨晚吊那么久，身体僵得厉害，好想伸个懒腰。<br/>然而似乎有人正抓着我的手不放。<br/>“醒了醒了，快叫医生！”耳边一阵忙乱。我惊讶地侧过头，不料却望进一双满布泪水与血丝的黑色眼眸。<br/>套住我脖子的月桂枝卡住了我的颈动脉。伯里克利第二天早上急着去开会，走到门口听见狗叫，方才想起还吊在房间里的我，当时我已经脸颊泛灰，胸口探不到心跳。说实话，我故意忤逆伯里克利，只是想试探一下他的底线，挑战一下他暴怒的样子而已，谁知那尊优雅的面具之下隐藏的竟是冥王哈迪斯，直接送我去地府门前逛了一遭。<br/>不过，这个刚刚成功连任首席将军的雅典男人，居然像条狗一样趴在我身边呜咽，鼻涕眼泪啃得我满手都是，倒令我觉得自己的真心话大冒险赚得十分够本。</p><p>伯里克利不再把我关在家里。<br/>他开始频繁地带我出席他的聚会，并以我的监护人的身份把我介绍给更多的圈外人。我知道他正在改变，在做出一些尝试，试图像对待一个真正的儿子一样对待我。他甚至安排我以侍酒的身份旁听了某场将军会议，这一惊人之举令他的那些政要朋友们震撼不已——根据那些人私下里的聊天，他们一向认为我只是伯里克利眷养在深闺里的性奴，并不会被赋予接触军政的资格。<br/>“亚西，我同你的导师聊了聊。你可能缺少一个母亲的角色给你提供正确的引导，这一点是我考虑不周。”伯里克利仔细地斟酌着词句。把我扔进雅典学院后他就再没过问过我的学业，今日破天荒头一回想起找我的导师聊天，这迟来的关怀真使我受宠若惊。<br/>“你想跟阿丝帕西娅结婚就直说，我不会反对。她既会写诗，又能帮你修改演讲稿，她很适合你。”我把脸蒙在枕头里，闷闷地回复。<br/>在收养我之前，伯里克利曾有过一段婚姻，不过那段婚姻没有维持很久便一拍两散。之后他的事业开始蒸蒸日上，女人争先恐后地扑来，然而确实还没有哪个女人受到过像阿丝帕西娅这样的礼遇，能够长期地居住在他的庄园里。<br/>“你听我解释。”他掀开枕头，“阿丝帕西娅很喜欢你，并且愿意教导你。你应该试着与她相处，并从她那里学习到如何与女人相处的技能。”<br/>我举起手臂捂住眼睛。<br/>如何与女人相处？哼，阿丝帕西娅的父亲最近并购了雅典本地最大的妓馆，她当然拥有很多这方面的资源。<br/>男人并没有像以前那样拨开我的手臂，迫使我看向他。<br/>“亚西，我知道你在想什么。你就要成年了，有些事情我只能教你到这里。”他摩挲着我的手心，轻轻叹气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 成人礼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*大夏天里一群男孩子聚集在海岛上游泳冲浪…或者围在玉米地里看苏格拉底干农活…都是全裸的。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>贵族子弟的成人仪式在一个位于雅典半岛南部的私人海岛上举行，为期一个月，这是最近流行的风俗，男人一生只有这么一次成人礼，所以贵族家庭格外重视。岛上修建有专门的设施，由专人教授男孩们作为成年男人的一些独立生活技能，训练营结束后还会颁发象征着成人的纪念品。<br/>
秋季的爱琴海格外美丽，蔚蓝的天空与湛蓝的海水相接，海岛上树木郁郁葱葱，据说天气好的时候从海岛南端眺望，可以看见克里特岛。<br/>
游艇停进港口，伯里克利恋恋不舍地吻着我的额头。<br/>
“我跟你一起上岛，把你送到营地我再回来。”<br/>
“不了，我知道怎么走。”我摇头拒绝，海岛是只属于男孩的地方，我不希望同伴们被他吓到。<br/>
“行吧，一个月后，我来接你。”他抬手揉乱我的头发。</p><p>金色的海岸线铺满细腻温暖的白沙，我欢快地在沙滩上留下一串脚印，将游艇上卸下来的一大堆行李甩在身后。<br/>
“亲爱的亚西，欢迎登岛。”小岛的负责人送给我一个热情的拥抱。伯里克利放心把我一个人丢在孤岛上，也是因为和负责人相熟。<br/>
负责人邀请我登上他的马车，四处浏览岛上的建筑。海岛麻雀虽小五脏俱全，北面建有一系列别墅和娱乐设施，东部设有球场、赛马场等运动场地，包括我最喜欢的射击场。西面是神庙和海岛雇员居住的地方，南面则是一片规划整齐的农田和果园。<br/>
马车在属于我的别墅门口停下来。我不禁皱起眉头。<br/>
“怎么能都堆在门口？”负责人连连道歉。他左右看了看，抓住一个刚巧经过这里的工作人员，“苏格拉底，你过来，把这些行李都搬进房间。”<br/>
“这个放大厅。那几包帮我拿进衣橱。啊，那些都是吃的，找个冷库放起来。不是，这个是给马吃的，放外面就好不用拿进来。”<br/>
我窝在藤椅里，一边享受午后的日光浴，一边指挥着搬运工转来转去。<br/>
好不容易把所有行李归位，那人走过来，朝我伸出手。<br/>
“你好，亚西比德，我是——”<br/>
“啊对，这是给你的小费。”我从兜里摸出一个银币拍进他手里，“好了，我困了先睡会儿，待会儿有活动的时候再叫我。”<br/>
搬运工张了张嘴，仿佛还想说什么，这功夫我已经背过身去，打起了盹儿。伯里克利非得在游艇上搞我，刚才我是给负责人面子，才硬撑着瞌睡陪他在岛上乱转。</p><p>营地第一日没什么重要的活动。作为开场，所有人一起在神庙里跳皮洛斯战舞，接着负责人宣读了一些上岛期间的注意事项，让男孩们互相自我介绍，然后一起去海边游泳冲浪打沙球。雅典的大家庭一向多有往来，我认识的同龄人就有好几个，其中包括欧吕普。<br/>
“我爹把我狠抽了一顿，到现在我屁股上还留着印子。伯里克利没打你吗？你都挑衅到这份上了他还没反应，这人根本就没有心。”发现我身上并没有伤痕，他忿忿地为我打抱不平。<br/>
我冲他挤了个笑容。我并不想过多解释我与养父的恩怨，我只想在没有拘束的地方开心地玩上一个月。<br/>
接下来的几天，摔跤、赛马、射猎都是我喜欢的项目，营地甚至还教授如何用长矛捕鱼，每日里玩得不亦乐乎。最后一日是驯马基础课程，我猜绝大多数人都和我一样学过这些，所以到了下午自由时间，已经熟络起来的众人直接跳过初学者阶段，开始互相比拼马术。这一项上，雅典军事学院的男孩明显盖过了雅典学院的男孩，比拼到后期，雅典学院的队伍里孤零零地只剩我一个。最后欧吕普犯了个错误，撂倒了队友的马，让我拔得头筹。我怀疑他假摔，不过赢就是赢。<br/>
体能训练结束之后，众人抵达海岛的南部。一个蓄着络腮胡的男人正站在台上，略微腼腆地同大家打招呼。我惊讶地发现，他就是之前帮我搬行李的家伙。<br/>
“今天的行程是农庄，我是你们的带队老师，苏格拉底。”他自我介绍道。</p><p>岛内的气温很高，金秋的太阳焚烤着地面，将玉米的杆子穗子全都烤成金黄的色泽。<br/>
我蹲在玉米地里，汗流浃背。农田里四处都是高耸的玉米秆，密不透风像个蒸笼，简直不是人待的地方，难以相信农民就是在这种环境中收割玉米。<br/>
“镰刀要斜着割，才能将玉米秆从根部砍断。”苏格拉底不急不徐地演示着动作。这么热的天他居然穿袍子，看着都闷得慌。<br/>
“你们之中谁的臂力最大？”他忽然问。<br/>
众人纷纷指向我，毕竟我有铁饼标枪两项成绩在手。<br/>
“好吧，亚西比德，请你来试试。”他将镰刀递到我的手上。</p><p>微风夹着火星子的味道飘进帐篷。众人正在月亮下学习如何钻木取火，不时传出欢呼声。<br/>
“喂，亚西，外面篝火晚会，你怎么一个人呆着？”欧吕普走进帐子，拍拍我的肩膀。<br/>
“我不想去。”<br/>
“你确定？那个叫苏格拉底的很会讲故事呢。”<br/>
我背过身，把头闷进被子里。<br/>
围着篝火讲故事的氛围固然吸引人，可是一想到讲故事的人是苏格拉底，我就气不打一处来。平时以臂力见长的我，居然败给了玉米秆，当众出糗，我发誓我这辈子都不要再碰那些低等的作物。<br/>
“刀刃再向上提一点，斜着割，要慢不要快。”男人站在我背后，握着我的手，仔细教我调整镰刀的角度。等我成功收割到足够数量的玉米，我汗涔涔的肌肤已经黏在了他外袍的衣襟上。<br/>
帐子外面飘来牧笛与七弦琴的声音，和众人欢乐的歌唱。不知为何，回忆起白天的场景，我居然有些脸红。<br/>
被子里闷着实在热得慌。<br/>
“走，去凉快凉快。”我一把掀开被子。</p><p>“……宙斯长大成人后，从父亲的肚子里解救出被吞噬的五个兄弟姐妹，并开始组成统一战线，正式反击他们暴虐的父亲克洛诺斯。这场‘提坦之战’进行了十年之久，战争规模几乎遍布整个世界，然而并不能分出胜负，直到独眼巨人为宙斯制造出了武器雷电之叉，才彻底扭转战局，推翻了克洛诺斯的统治。”<br/>
我不得不承认苏格拉底讲故事的确很有意思。宙斯的故事我听过不知道多少遍，从他口中讲出来，却令我突然对这个众神之主产生了一丝同情。宙斯的父亲占卜命运，发现自己的王位将被自己的孩子取代，于是残忍地将亲生骨肉挨个儿吞吃掉。所以尽管宙斯最后做了众神之主，他却一生都没有经历过父爱，这让我觉得自己比宙斯幸运得多。<br/>
之后几天的行程包括小麦地、橄榄园和葡萄园，我不再同之前那样好奇地挤到前排，而是远远地跟在队伍的后头。苏格拉底仿佛察觉到我的情绪变化，没有再点我做示范。</p><p>农业生产课程结束后，一行人回到海岛北部，准备迎接训练营的重头戏——关于婚姻和人生的课程。<br/>
“我等不及了。”欧吕普托着腮帮子，满脸向往。他父亲早就给他定好了对象，等他成年，两家就立刻联姻。<br/>
不过，等到发现这个课程的后半部分也是由苏格拉底来教授，众人的热情顿时烟消云散。<br/>
“我的母亲是个助产护士，所以我对生育这方面比较了解。”他在一阵阵口哨和嘘声中尴尬地解释道。<br/>
由于学生们的强烈抗议，营地负责人不得不临时更换成一位美丽的女导师来给大家现场教学。</p><p>晚饭后我去海边游泳。<br/>
回来的路上，有人正坐在一盏油灯下，闷闷地出神。我经过他身边，他抬起头来望了我一眼，随即又低下头去。<br/>
回到别墅里泡了个热水澡，我掀开窗帘，远处的身影依然坐在那盏油灯下。我忽然注意到，这几天他穿的一直是那件海岛人员的工作服，从没换过；然而不管夏日的地面有多烫，他都是赤着脚，没有穿鞋。<br/>
“喂，十个银币，够付你今天的佣金吗？”<br/>
苏格拉底抬起头，困惑地望向我。<br/>
“我猜你被营地辞退了。你看起来很需要钱。”我抓了抓湿漉漉的头发，“还有，这双拖鞋也许有点小，不过挤挤应该能穿。”<br/>
“亚西……”他捧着银币，嗫嚅道。<br/>
“一点心意，没事，不用谢我。”我大剌剌地朝他摆摆手，转身离开。<br/>
直到我的身影消失在门里，那人才低下头，拣起我丢在他脚边的拖鞋。他套在脚上试了试，却又摘下来，同银币一起抱在怀里，起身慢慢走出了油灯的光芒。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 军校</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>咚咚的敲门声把我惊醒。我揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，起身打开办公室的门。<br/>
“议员先生呢？”秘书神色颇为紧张。<br/>
“还在睡着。”我反手指了指内间。<br/>
“我醒了，什么事？”里屋飘出男人的声音。<br/>
“伯里克利先生，斯巴达国王阿希达穆斯二世的回函。”<br/>
“公投结果如何？”伯里克利边拆信函边问。<br/>
“过半数否决。”秘书小心翼翼地回复。<br/>
男人皱起眉头：“这不行，再让他们看看如何修改预算书，安排再表决一次，这次我出席。”<br/>
我给自己倒了杯酒，边丁零当啷地摇杯子边欣赏首席将军工作。最近爱奥尼亚海域局势有点不妙，伯罗奔尼撒同盟国科林斯与提洛同盟国科西拉的海军在锡伯塔打得不可开交，科西拉请求雅典派军支援，议会却觉得没必要花这笔钱营救一个加入未满一年的新同盟国。<br/>
“呔，这帮老财迷，收同盟献金的时候毫不手软，现在到了同盟国要他们援助的时候，却像割他们的肉一样。”<br/>
“亚西，注意你的言辞。还有酒，少喝点儿对你有好处。”<br/>
“这点酒钱总比不上你修帕特农神庙花得多。”<br/>
伯里克利抬头瞪了我一眼。<br/>
我搁下葡萄酒杯，伸头偷看他手里的密函。<br/>
“阿希达穆斯也不想打吧？”<br/>
“他倒的确是这么说。”首席将军折起密函，放在油灯的火苗上点燃。<br/>
“资金上我们雅典比斯巴达充裕得多，打起来斯巴达未必占上风；多少年没打仗，学校那帮朋友们都等不及了，准备随时响应国家号召上前线。”<br/>
“学校里……教科书有美化战争的嫌疑，真打起来不是你们想象的那回事。”他望向我，目光有些迷惘。<br/>
“哎哎，可说好了的，不许不准我上战场。”我伸出两根食指朝他一指，“不然我转学岂不白费功夫了。”<br/>
男人深呼吸。<br/>
“我得走了，晚上不回来。”他起身披上衣服。<br/>
“去阿丝帕西娅那里？”<br/>
“对。”<br/>
“等等。”我拽住他的胳膊，回手关上门。我的个头已经长到和他差不多高，所以能很轻松地封住他的唇，直到彼此私处都再次有了反应，才得意地结束这个吻。<br/>
“晚安，伯里，要你今晚都想着我。”<br/>
“小混蛋。”他拍拍我的屁股。</p><p>等到他的身影消失，我把剩下的葡萄酒一口灌进肚里，换上衣服匆匆骑马离开。<br/>
自从转到雅典军事学院，我，亚西比德，这个好好学生阿伽通眼里的斯巴达废柴，简直如鱼得水，在学校里拉帮结派，惹是生非，绝大多数时候都是因为不小心欺负到某个雅典学院的学生。<br/>
或许因为斯巴达式教育风格的影响，军校青年更加直抒胸臆，我的衣橱里塞满了仰慕者的求爱信。我的母亲在雅典南部给我留有一座葡萄酒庄，我成年后继承了这里的经营权；虽然校规禁止酗酒，但是并不妨碍周末我把仰慕我的青年全都邀请到我的酒庄，那些家伙居然以收到代号为“狄俄尼索斯”的聚会邀请为荣，一呼百应。<br/>
相比起雅典学院那种每个人坐在自己的藤椅里文邹邹地品酒的超级无聊酒会，充满荷尔蒙的狂放派对当然才符合我的风格。阿丝帕西娅对我简直言听计从，甚至从她的交际会所里召来美丽的舞女为酒会活跃气氛。所有人喝高了以后会挤到一起，借着酒劲做些乱七八糟的事情，然后横七竖八地睡在一处，醒来时我身上头发上总黏着一些干涸的精液，我也记不起来是哪些家伙干的。<br/>
伯里克利不可能不知道派对的事，但他一直隐藏得很好，只劝我节制饮酒。自从我在鬼门关前走了一遭，他对我越来越溺爱至极。人上了年纪多多少少会开始相信命运，倘若命运女神执意剪断我的生命线，他一届凡人岂能阻止，何不趁着人生在世，好好享受当下？</p><p>可惜最近我遇到了点儿麻烦。<br/>
酒庄附近的一个邻居，某个银矿主的儿子，在我们聚会的时候不请自来，被喝得醉醺醺的众人推进了泳池。他觉得自己遭到羞辱，便把我告到了他的导师那里，然后他的导师派了一个熟人来找我谈话。<br/>
说起这个熟人是如何进入雅典学院的，还要追溯到两年前我的那场成人礼。<br/>
海岛上的最后一天在海神波塞冬的神殿里举行祈祷仪式，分发海军制服的时候我又见到了苏格拉底。他从礼品袋中取出制服抖开，别过脸去等我脱衣服。<br/>
“我以为你已经离开海岛，另谋高职了。”我一边套制服一边揶揄他。他那天还是光着脚，没有穿鞋。<br/>
他朝我这边偷偷瞥了一眼。<br/>
“其实，我在等你。”<br/>
“等我？”我诧异地挑起一边眉毛，“我确实有很多银币，但是只给需要帮助的人，你得证明自己很需要帮助我才能给你更多。”<br/>
“不，不是银币。”他眉头纠结，似乎在做思想斗争。<br/>
参加祈祷通常穿得比较正式，苏格拉底也不例外，不过他身上那件旧衣服倒是分外眼熟。<br/>
“哈，我终于想起来了，你是阿波罗神庙里那个结巴！但是你上课的时候又不结巴。”想起神殿里那一幕，我不禁被这人的磨叽给逗得笑出了声，“说吧，你到底想要什么？”<br/>
男人依旧站在原地，脸颊憋得通红，直到我彻底不耐烦，转身准备离去，才鼓足勇气开口。<br/>
“亚西比德，我可不可以麻烦你一个事，可否请你把我——引荐给你的导师，阿纳克萨格拉？”</p><p>我坐在油灯下，把玩着手中画满密密麻麻楔形符号的莎草纸，那是苏格拉底的自荐信。哼，这人也真够窝囊的，就这么一点儿小破事居然隔了几个月才问出口。若我不逼他，他是不是永远不打算见阿纳克萨格拉？<br/>
顺手把推荐信又往后翻了几张，我渐渐皱起眉头。事情也许没我想象得那么简单。<br/>
阿纳克萨格拉是外邦移民，雅波战争期间背井离乡，沦为难民，被雅典接纳，结果到达卫城没多久，他就因为在街头传播“异端学说”，被以“渎神”的罪名扔进了监狱。他认为地球不是平的，而是一个圆柱体，太阳星星都是燃烧的石头，月食是地球的阴影，雷电来自云与云的碰撞，这些理论可得罪了那帮狂热的宙斯崇拜者，要求直接判他死刑。<br/>
雅典可是民主社会，岂能说处死谁就处死谁？当时初出茅庐的司法部公务员伯里克利被指派为被告人的辩护律师，于是他以他极具天赋的口才替阿纳克萨格拉打赢了那场官司。<br/>
只可惜，二十多年后的今日，天神论依旧在学术界占据着主要地位，即使阿纳克萨格拉在雅典学院内德高望重，早年的波折经历也使他无心推行他的自然学说，只想教教诗歌度过平静余生。<br/>
阿纳克萨格拉跟伯里克利在家里开研讨会的时候，曾向我介绍过这些关于自然界的奇妙理论，听起来可比市面上那些怪诞的神仙故事要靠谱得多。不过我好奇苏格拉底又是打哪儿听到的这些理论，居然能写满几十张纸。<br/>
怪不得他不敢轻易把这东西交给我——万一我是宙斯的信徒，转身把他的手稿交给祭司呢？即使祭祀海神波塞冬的过程中我东张西望吊儿郎当的样子使他确认我并非虔诚的有神论者，万一阿纳克萨格拉本人并不想开启相关讨论呢？<br/>
连打一串哈欠，我把额头抵进桌上那堆手稿里，闭目养神。<br/>
这些搞学问的人真够呛，明明爱给别人讲宙斯的故事，自己却又不信宙斯，表面上一套、背地里一套，特别适合同伯里克利沆瀣一气。<br/>
阿纳克萨格拉收下了苏格拉底的自荐信，不过他看到我睡着之后残留在信封上的两行哈喇子时，还是谨慎地疑惑了一下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 反串</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两年后的今天，苏格拉底已经升为雅典学院的助教。至于我为什么会出现在他办公室里，因为被欺负的是银矿主的儿子，而我是首席将军家的小子，阿纳克萨格拉显然不想掺和这事儿，就把烫手山芋丢给了苏格拉底。<br/>
“亚西比德，我知道你不是这样的人。”对方见到我，一开口就是这句话。<br/>
“那您觉得我是怎样的人呢，助教先生？”我窝在藤椅里，翘起二郎腿，挑衅地斜睨对方。<br/>
苏格拉底斟酌着词句，他似乎在很谨慎地下一个论断。<br/>
“亚西，据我所知，至少以前的你并不是这样。你如今的言行举止，并非出自内心；你的这些胡闹的把戏，倒不如说更像一个演员。”<br/>
演员？我心中一凛，不过很快意识到自己的失态，赶紧换上一个从伯里克利那里学来的皮笑肉不笑。<br/>
“我怎么会让您得出这种结论呢？还是说，有人跟您说了什么？”<br/>
新助教毕竟是个实诚人。<br/>
“没有别人，这源自我个人的观察。”他摇头承认。<br/>
“哈，还真劳您费心了。”心弦放松下来，我于是爬出藤椅，使出我的杀手锏，慢条斯理地解开腰带，“我本来就是这个样子，也许您之前看到的那个我才并不是真的我。要不，您再确认一下？”<br/>
果然对方的脸蓦地红了。<br/>
“亚西，我不是要责备你，总之，希望你，嗯。”<br/>
“您放心，助教先生，我下回一定注意。”我在他光滑铮亮的额头上印下一个响亮的吻，趁他还在怔愣的时候，把衣服挂在胳膊上，大摇大摆地走出了他的办公室。</p><p>阿丝帕西娅拍了拍我的肩膀，从镜子里看着我。<br/>
“怎么了愁眉苦脸的，我的小王子？”<br/>
我托着腮帮子，嘟起嘴巴。<br/>
“阿丝帕西娅，你评评看，我的演技真的很烂么？”<br/>
“是谁这么说你？”<br/>
“一个叫苏格拉底的家伙。”我闷闷地嘟囔。<br/>
“雅典学院的苏格拉底？”<br/>
“你知道他？”我诧异地挑起眉头。<br/>
“对，我认识他。”阿丝帕西娅眨眨眼睛，思索片刻，然后扑哧一声笑了出来，“前阵子他来过我的交际会所给女孩子们上课，教授大家一些正式场合的基本修辞和谈话技巧。他本人倒是循规蹈矩，没有对女孩子动手动脚。可他老婆是个悍妇，知道消息后气急败坏地跑到会所里，当着众人的面，像老鹰拎小鸡一样把他给拎走啦。”<br/>
我捂住脸笑得肩膀颤抖。“老鹰拎小鸡”这个颇为形象的修辞实在令人笑到腮帮子疼。</p><p>不过我很快就笑不起来。<br/>
“……达芙妮是河神珀纽斯的女儿，美丽清新，她发誓要和月亮女神一样守护贞洁、永不出嫁。爱神厄洛斯为了报复阿波罗，将一支陷入爱情漩涡的金箭射向阿波罗，使太阳神疯狂地爱上了达芙妮；又将一支拒绝爱情的铅箭射向达芙妮，使少女对阿波罗冷若冰霜。阿波罗来到达芙妮身边，昔日英俊清朗的太阳神如今却是毒箭攻心后的高烧与迷茫，少女星星一样的眼睛、红宝石一样的双唇和象牙一样的肌肤更让他难以自持。他喃喃诉说着身份、爱情与诺言，扑向达芙妮；达芙妮毫不领情，只感到奇怪和恐惧，飞快地跑开。阿波罗苦追不舍，天神与少女的追逐就像雄鹰之于鸽子；达芙妮筋疲力尽，她宁可变成植物人也不嫁给阿波罗……”<br/>
“停停停。这主演你们立刻重选。本人绝对、绝对、绝对不演。”我打断对方的阅读，把桌子敲得砰砰响。<br/>
阿伽通喜欢写剧本，特别擅长写悲剧。他最近新写了个关于阿波罗和达芙妮的舞台剧，作为今年两校联谊的节目。票选演员的时候不知哪个活腻了的把我亚西比德的名字扔到了投票栏里，却并非阿波罗那一栏，而是达芙妮。<br/>
最令我气恼的是，投票结果出来，那些让我几乎全票当选的选票中，一半来自雅典军事学院这帮吃里扒外的家伙，就连好哥们儿欧吕普也不肯透露他的选项。<br/>
“联谊节目的女角演员向来是咱们军校出。”他扭着手支吾。<br/>
“可滚吧你。”当我不知道这茬么？虽说我经常借助自身的魅力来达成自己的目的，可那只限于男人对男人的欣赏，我对扮女人可没有丝毫兴趣；要我演一个誓死守贞的处女，简直全世界都跟我有仇，我可饶不了那群长别人志气的白痴，更不用说对面学校那帮等着看我笑话的混球。<br/>
晚上回家伯里克利就听说了这事儿。<br/>
首席将军停下手中的餐具，取过餐巾掩住嘴角，眼睛弯成月牙状。<br/>
“这说明同学们对你的期望很高嘛。”他收起笑容，清了清嗓子，“为什么不试试呢？你还挺适合演一棵月桂树的。”<br/>
听到“月桂树”，我顿时起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。被他当情趣项圈的月桂冠我想起来都心有余悸，难道他没玩过瘾还想再试一次。<br/>
“这段时间就不用来我办公室了。好好排演，到时候我和阿丝帕西娅一起去看你演出，我的达芙妮。”<br/>
“见鬼的达芙妮……”我整理着被他揉乱的头发，一只手绞碎了碟子里的整只鹅肝。</p><p>“阿波罗原地别动，达芙妮再往右一点。”剧本兼策划人阿伽通趾高气昂地坐在台下指手画脚。<br/>
我懒洋洋地朝左边挪了两步。我身上挂着阿丝帕西娅不知从哪里搞来的丝绸戏服，前后统共一缕布料，香肩半露、下底透风，稍微一扭就能走光。虽然平日里我不介意在欣赏我的人眼前裸着晃悠，但是在阿伽通跟前，这个脸面绝不能丢。<br/>
“达芙妮呼唤自己的父亲，她说：‘帮助我吧，爸爸，请你张开大口把我吞下去吧！’亚西比德，请你重复这句台词。”<br/>
我抖了抖手里那张被我捏成一团扔掉再捡回来，皱巴巴的莎草纸。<br/>
“帮助我吧，爸爸——喂，阿伽通，‘张开大口吞下去’是什么鬼，你就不能老老实实写‘让我钻进大地’吗？”<br/>
“你不懂，这叫剧本的修辞和诗的韵律。”那家伙得意洋洋地反驳我。<br/>
正欲爆粗口，门厅处忽然响起脚步声。<br/>
“苏格拉底先生！”阿伽通丢下我，一路小跑迎上去，“您果然答应了，太好了！”<br/>
抬头就瞧见那个我最不想看见的家伙，我郁闷地捂住额头。自打上回从他的办公室溜出来，我一直庆幸没再当面碰到他。<br/>
等下，他答应了阿伽通什么角色？演出名单里明明没有他！<br/>
“阿纳克萨格拉抽不出时间，嘱咐我来代替他给大家的排演做些指导。”苏格拉底走上台，在周围一片欢迎声中朝我腼腆地笑了笑。</p><p>“阿波罗追逐达芙妮的脚步放慢，一点点缩短彼此的距离，而非一下子贴上去，很好。达芙妮蜕变成月桂树的速度同样放慢，达芙妮上身前倾，左胳膊慢慢伸高，不是伸拳头，手掌摊开向上。”<br/>
苏格拉底拽着我的手腕把我往上提溜。排剧的过程中，这家伙不仅耐心地向我解释台词，还亲自下场指导每一个场景和节奏。沉浸在教学中的他仿佛完全变成了另外一个人，平日里的拘束和犹豫在他身上都再找不到踪影，就好像从前在玉米地里手把手教我收割玉米的时候。我不知道他从哪里学来的这些专业的东西，竟如一名戏剧出身的人那般擅长，滔滔不绝头头是道。他与他的学生贴得那么近，却并不具有任何暧昧或是侵略的意味；我被他不厌其烦地反复纠正着僵硬的动作，却渐渐感到有些心神不宁。<br/>
前来排演之前我喝了点儿酒，也许是酒劲的作用。我对自己说。<br/>
“‘阿波罗伸出手去，还能感觉到月桂树干内的心在激烈跳动’，阿波罗从后面贴过来，左手环住达芙妮的腰，右手贴达芙妮胸口，视线定格在她耳朵这里，把她想象成自己的初恋，忧伤恸哭又带点儿对于起死回生的希冀。”<br/>
主演阿波罗的家伙个子比我稍微高一点，肩膀很宽，体型上来看确实比我更适合太阳神。我站在台上，众目睽睽之下被陌生男人从身后紧紧抱住，温热的呼吸吞吐在我耳廓边，纤长有力的手指贴上我泛起红晕的肌肤，在我的胸口和腰肢一阵漫无目的地乱撩。<br/>
于是，我在死对头阿伽通眼皮底下，极度悲催而又不可避免地，硬了。<br/>
“对不起各位，出了点状况，今天先排到这里。”苏格拉底解下外袍挡住我的下身，匆匆送我到幕后。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 贞女</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*修昔底德本人的职业是将军。被放逐之后才开始写战争史，懂行所以写得超级棒的！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>助教将水杯搁在我的手边，靠着我身旁坐下。<br/>
“只是一场舞台剧而已，不喜欢就不要勉强自己，换演员的事由我去安排。”<br/>
我把头埋进膝盖里。<br/>
“伯里克利说要来看我的演出。”<br/>
苏格拉底盯着我，唇角渐渐泛起笑意。<br/>
“原来是这么回事。”他恍然大悟道。<br/>
“什么意思？”我警惕地抬起头望向他。<br/>
对方屏住呼吸，谨慎地观察我的表情，确定我不会下一刻立即转身而逃，才决定开口回答我的问题。<br/>
“上次同你见面的时候，我的语气可能有些重，但确实并非想要责备你。你走后，我也思索了很久，为什么我的论断会引起你的敌意，让你表现得像个蜷起来的刺猬。以你好强的性格，不可能任凭阿伽通刁难，一定有什么原因使你愿意接受一个反串角色。现在我知道了，原因是你父亲。”<br/>
我把脸重新埋回膝盖里，只露出两只眼睛，狠狠地瞪着对方。<br/>
见我并无反驳的意向，助教大概觉得自己猜对了，于是他摆出一副过来人的架势，凭借脑海里天马行空的想象，继续循循剖析。<br/>
“首席将军他是一个政绩优秀、受到爱戴的民选执政官，是我们雅典城邦事实上的一把手，这也注定了他每天都忙于政务，不会有很多时间照顾你。所以你模仿他，把自己打扮得引人注目，或者挑战他，希望能得到他更多的关注，这些行为都容易理解。你用自由放纵的生活方式给自己蒙上一层保护色，我猜大概也是你私自揣摩他的意思，觉得雏鹰必须学会收起翅膀，狼崽应该学会收起爪牙。总而言之，你所做的一切都是为了你父亲。”<br/>
我把手指插进头发里，暗暗咬牙。我不是没学会修辞，只不过不屑于使用罢了。如果我是桌上那只苹果，对方在玩投掷水果刀的游戏，他这么乱投一气，肯定也已准确地戳进了苹果核，刨着了苹果籽儿。<br/>
读心术大师端起我面前的杯子啜了一口。<br/>
“但是人生在世一辈子，不能总为别人而活着。如果我是你父亲，我会更希望你快乐。”他煞有介事地指了指自己的心口，“源自这里的快乐——”<br/>
“我不会退出。”我昂起头，打断他的长篇大论。<br/>
苏格拉底被我突然的动作吓到，往旁边一个趔趄，杯子里的水洒了一地。<br/>
“好，我知道了。”他蹲下身，匆匆擦掉地面上的水渍，欣喜道，“你等等，我叫小克里托过来，你们俩先互相熟悉熟悉，明天咱们继续排。”</p><p>“哈罗，亚西学弟，我是小克里托。”“阿波罗”笑着朝我伸出手，他居然还在走道里等我，“我一直很喜欢你，你转学我觉得挺可惜的，没想到居然有机会和你演情侣，实在荣幸。”<br/>
我双手抱在胸前，戒备地看着他。原来又是一个默默关注我的爱慕者，怪不得上赶着乱摸一气，害我在阿伽通面前出糗。<br/>
“你有什么好办法解决刚才的情况？”<br/>
小克里托点点头：“我有过一些舞台剧的经验。发生这种事情很正常，而且的确有很好的解决办法。”<br/>
“什么办法？”<br/>
对方神秘一笑。<br/>
“阿伽通那厮过于聒噪，吵得我脑仁疼。咱们去找个安静的地方磨合一下，你和我，就我们两个，不要其他人。”他靠过来，搭上我的肩，领着我往化妆间走。</p><p>舞台剧如期举行。<br/>
只是一场联谊演出而已，却因为伯里克利的到场而座无虚席。整个阿克米昂家族几乎全跑来观看我的演出，安保人员不得不将许多并非政要级别的学生家长拦在了剧场外面。<br/>
“……达芙妮脚已生根，阿波罗的心在泣血，爱而不得的凄苦，即使是天神也不能克服……”悲伤的音乐在剧场里回响，倒霉蛋太阳神正抱着我，借助诗歌发泄心中的苦闷。<br/>
扮演一颗月桂树，简直小事一桩，因为基本都是小克里托在负责朗诵冗长的抒情诗并表演花样哭泣，我只需要腰上缠满月桂花枝道具往舞台中间一杵，比体能训练课轻松多了。苏格拉底顶着阿伽通的抗议替我修改掉不少剧本里拗口的修辞；尽管我的达芙妮造型刚硬如雅典娜，他也替我找了个好听的理由，说既然是联谊，保留点儿个性才能体现军校学生的特色。<br/>
剧场进行得很顺利，排练时的那种情况并没有再发生。小克里托用来消除陌生隔阂的方法很简单，他带我进到化妆间，把门反锁，从我身后抱住我，轻咬我的耳垂。落地镜里，他温柔而轻缓地探索过我的肌肤，修长的手指停留在我的乳尖和腿根处反复流连，直到我忍不住扭过头追寻他的唇舌，并很快闷哼着泄进他的手心。<br/>
当然，被一个看上去文质彬彬的雅典学院青年采用这种情人般的磨合方式有点出乎我的意料，不过效果还不错，这么尝试了两回后，我对他的触碰就成功脱敏了。<br/>
虽说必须保持舞台造型，我的眼珠子却到处乱瞟。抬头只见二楼包厢里的那对恋人，女人小鸟依人地偎在男人的身旁，男人唇角带着笑意，目光却紧紧胶着于我这棵月桂树身上。<br/>
我朝他扬起眉毛，得意地眨了眨眼睛。<br/>
这阵子我一直住校，白天训练，晚上排演。瞧他那饥渴的眼神，我敢打赌，待会儿散场后阿丝帕西娅又得独自乘车回庄园。</p><p>***</p><p>公民大会以微弱多票通过新预算案，同意出兵援助科西拉，雅典舰队最终抵达了爱奥尼亚海。科林斯海军被迫撤军，伯罗奔尼撒同盟合约摇摇欲坠。<br/>
“伯里克利，三十年合约可是你亲手签订的，到今天才十四年，说撕就撕，这算哪门子事儿？”十将军之一的克里昂义愤填膺，将桌子敲得咚咚响。<br/>
“嗨，还不是当初咱们刚打完波斯力量弱，合约拟得匆匆忙忙，十几年过去了，条款怎么也得跟上形势不是？”<br/>
“尼西阿斯，你个老家伙闭嘴，你一个只会带兵的大老粗，你懂个屁的政治。”<br/>
“你又是什么混账东西，竟敢这么说我？我尼西阿斯参加过雅波战争，功勋赫赫；你克里昂除了到处耍嘴皮子，可带过一天兵，打过一天仗？”<br/>
军事会议，吵架是家常便饭；不过，将军们围着桌子吵得要动手互殴，这还是头一回。<br/>
我默默地将伯里克利手边的酒杯斟满，尔后跳过克里昂，给尼西阿斯多斟了半杯。侍酒这种工作本来轮不到我做，不过伯里克利最近似乎有些着急把我往各种军事会议里塞，以至于我的教官对此颇有微辞。这家伙为雅典民主政权鞠躬尽瘁半辈子，膝下只有我这一个养子；阿丝帕西娅透露过想要孩子的意愿，不过到现在她的肚子也没动静。我知道他其实老早就在物色接班人，不过还没听说有找到合适的人选。<br/>
首席将军双手抱拳抵着下颚，静静等待二人停止争吵。他昨夜没睡好，脸色看起来糟透了。<br/>
雅典统共只出动三十艘战舰前往公海，到科林斯城邦门口绕行一圈示威。雅典愿意出钱解决局部纷争，对斯巴达国王阿希达穆斯二世来说，本来是笔划算买卖。可惜科林斯人的小心脏受不了，觉得雅典此举是对自己莫大的侮辱，试图挑动斯巴达本邦民众的情绪，共同对付雅典。<br/>
其实，前往支援科西拉的雅典海军由于公民大会的犹豫不决而姗姗来迟，根本没轮得着与科林斯海军交火。只不过，经历了十四年的韬光养晦与励精图治，雅典领导下的提洛同盟迅速壮大，如今已经控制了爱琴海的海上霸权，便也成为了包括科林斯在内的伯罗奔尼撒同盟国的眼中钉、肉中刺。</p><p>而就在几天后，我正在进行体操训练时，突然收到菲迪亚斯被检察署逮捕的消息。<br/>
菲迪亚斯是雅典最杰出的雕刻家，我的成年礼之一——我自己的个人塑像，就是由他来完成的。他也是帕特农神庙工程的总负责人，逮捕令上罗列的罪名是“贪污公款”，声称他私自挪用了制作雅典娜神像的黄金与象牙。<br/>
“修昔底德将军，我需要请假，出席菲迪亚斯的公审。”我急匆匆地找到教官。一周之内我已经请了三回假，这次我已经准备好应对他的刁难。<br/>
没想到修昔底德只是拍了拍我的肩膀。<br/>
“去吧，亚西比德。我希望你能帮到菲迪亚斯。”他叹气道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 雕塑家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*酒神狄俄尼索斯的秘密仪式。Orgy，酒后乱性的狂欢。狄俄尼索斯手执酒杯、竖琴，或葡萄藤，有异装癖，和林神为伴，行为放荡，粉丝众多，所过之处人类皆陷入疯狂、手足相残。后凭战功回归奥林匹斯十二主神。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从卫城正门前往帕特农神庙的路并不远，路上人流格外拥挤，远处传来午时的钟声。菲迪亚斯案的公审日期定在周一，今天是礼拜日，昨晚我翻来覆去睡不着，上午在俱乐部里射击成绩一塌糊涂，遂决定去神庙那边走走，散散心。<br/>
到达帕特农神庙时，我被这里的场景惊呆了。<br/>
与我有着相同想法的雅典民众成千上万，他们聚集在神庙里，把礼堂挤得水泄不通，每个人口中念叨着为菲迪亚斯祈祷的祝文，请求战神雅典娜降下神谕，拯救这位给雅典城带来光辉形象的雕刻家。<br/>
礼堂正中矗立着菲迪亚斯亲手雕制的那座巨型女神像。她身着由象牙与黄金制作的盔甲，胸口印着蛇发女妖美杜莎；盔帽正中雕刻着人面狮身的斯芬克司，象征和平的橄榄枝从她的盔帽下沿露出来。她左手托起胜利女神，右手紧握长矛枪，作为雅典这座以她命名的城邦的守护神，她远眺南部的海港，神情柔和，目光却透出坚毅。<br/>
据我所知，整个雕刻工程一直都在财政部的监督之下；况且，雅典娜神像早已于几年前竣工，现在才来指责菲迪亚斯偷盗黄金和象牙，真是欲加之罪何患无辞。<br/>
祭司领着我绕过拥挤的礼堂前厅，进入后殿，这里的位置与雅典娜脚边的石盾仅有几步之遥。石盾大概三四人高，内外两侧分别覆盖着表现战斗场面的浮雕。<br/>
盾牌外侧的浮雕描绘的是远古时期雅典城发生过的一场恶战。众神的传说中，曾经打败过牛头人米诺陶诺斯的雅典王忒修斯，带领雅典人民成功抵挡了亚马逊人的侵略。<br/>
指尖拂过盾牌表面凹凸的曲线，停留在一位高举长矛，正与亚马逊人搏斗的战士的脸旁。<br/>
称菲迪亚斯为鬼斧神工亦不为过。在我过去十八年的人生中，那些许多并不孤寂的夜晚，都是由这张脸的主人拥着我入眠。</p><p>盾牌背面忽然冒出两枚毛茸茸的脑袋。<br/>
“苏格拉底？”我匆匆撤回手指。怎么走到哪都能碰到这家伙。<br/>
“嗨，巧啊，亚西。”助教灰头土脸地从盾牌后面钻出来。他似乎也被我的出现吓了一跳，试图寒暄却一时憋不出话题，于是微窘地笑了笑，指着尾随我身后的高大男人。<br/>
“你男朋友？”<br/>
“他？他是我的保镖。”自从军舰出海后，所有阿克米昂家族核心成员的安保都得到不同程度的升级，我也跟着沾光。<br/>
“哦，这样啊。”他暗暗舒了口气。<br/>
助教拙劣的搭讪技能成功逗乐了我。居然这么关心我？我有没有男朋友对他来说很重要么？<br/>
我于是兴起想要捉弄他一下。<br/>
“您刚才干嘛呢，神秘兮兮地躲在盾牌里，小心别人说您不敬神。”<br/>
“不不，我发誓绝对不敢不敬神。”苏格拉底慌忙把跟着他钻出盾牌的老先生推到我面前，“亚西，这位是我父亲，他是个职业雕刻匠，做过几年帕特农神庙工程的雇佣工。我最近产生了一个大胆的想法，可以证明菲迪亚斯的清白，所以带他来这里看看，研究一下可行性。”</p><p>“什么？把黄金和象牙全都卸下来？”我不可置信地睁大了眼睛。<br/>
苏格拉底笃定地点点头。<br/>
“相比依赖天神显灵、把希望全都付诸于祷告，有计划的自救才应该是最好的方法。如果称得的重量与标定的一致，诬告显然不攻自破。”<br/>
“可那些装饰都已经嵌进雕塑里了，您要把它们‘取’下来，然后再‘镶’回去，这，这行得通么？”<br/>
“我父亲懂得镶嵌的工艺，他认为技术上应该没问题。不过，亚西，我们需要你的帮助。”<br/>
“行吧，您说说看，我能为菲迪亚斯做些什么？”<br/>
助教搓着手，眼神充满期待。<br/>
“亚西，我人微言轻，明日公审时，能不能请你向法官提出拆卸象牙的请求？”</p><p>我摊开自己的手掌，掌面布着弓箭与缰绳留下的薄茧，掌心刻着曲折纠缠的纹路。<br/>
“亚西比德，这里是法庭。你不要以为我会看在你父亲的份上，就允许你提出这种渎神的行为。”法官的声音从堂上传来。<br/>
我重新攥紧拳头。<br/>
“渎神？法官大人，就因为是在神圣的法庭，作为陪审团成员，我才要把这些真心话向您和盘托出。如果我们不去认真核对黄金和象牙的数目，取得切实的证据，而是任凭雅典最杰出的艺术人才菲迪亚斯遭人诬陷，身陷囹圄，这样做，才会更加招致神灵的愤怒和惩罚吧？”<br/>
法官朝我摆摆手。<br/>
“亚西比德，你先坐下。”<br/>
“请法官大人考虑我的提议。”我无视他的指令，继续昂着头，气势汹汹地瞪着他。<br/>
法官正欲再开口，旁边忽然冒出一个声音。<br/>
“是啊，为什么没拿到证据就匆忙开审？”<br/>
“重新称重，再镶回去，还菲迪亚斯一个清白，雅典娜女神会谅解我们的！”<br/>
“我们要求重新称重！”<br/>
“重新称重！重新称重！”<br/>
一会儿功夫，半个法厅的人都呼啦啦地跟着站了起来。<br/>
“肃静。”法官猛敲法槌。他召来律师，低头一阵叽叽咕咕。<br/>
片刻后，他抬头对上我的视线。<br/>
“亚西比德，‘重新称重’这要求可是你提出的。称重过程中产生的人工费用，以及一旦损毁神像须要承担的责任，你打算怎么办？”<br/>
我自信地拍了拍胸脯。<br/>
“包在我身上。”</p><p>“亚西，你是我们的英雄！”<br/>
“好了好了，放我下来，再这么颠我要吐了呃——”我连打几个酒嗝。<br/>
“别放他下来，咱们把他抬到花园里去。”<br/>
秋天的葡萄园里，一片金色的世界。大多数的葡萄已经采摘完毕，贮存封酿，不过枝头还能找到不少晚熟的葡萄串。<br/>
“你们这帮混蛋，快把我解开！”我边咳边骂。这些家伙居然扯了葡萄藤过来，捆住我的手脚把我扔到花坛里，又将剩余的葡萄揉烂在我身上，我被他们抹得黏糊糊脏兮兮，脸上都是汁液，屁股缝里也被塞了一把碎葡萄。<br/>
哼，要不是我醉得厉害，软绵绵地动不了，这一个个地都给我吃不了兜着走。<br/>
“美丽的酒神狄俄尼索斯，感谢您拯救我们雅典的精魂菲迪亚斯，使他免于牢狱之灾。”<br/>
喝得醉醺醺的青年们居然无视我的抗议，围住花坛，对着我唱祈祷的歌谣。<br/>
我放弃了挣扎，吐掉嘴里混着泥土的葡萄皮，眯起眼睛望向天际的太阳。<br/>
虽说法庭上我拍着胸脯，信誓旦旦地承诺负责重新称重雅典娜神像上的装饰，其实那时我并未预估到称重所需的费用。听到财政人员报上来的天文数字时，我着实吓了一跳，当晚躲在学校里没敢回家。<br/>
不过第二天事情就有了转机，消息传出，雅典市民的自发捐款像雪花一样纷纷飘进来，滚雪球一般越滚越多，很快解决了我的燃眉之急。<br/>
到今天为止，清点黄金和象牙的工程已经接近尾声，随着数字的靠近，证据对菲迪亚斯越来越有利，法庭内部已经传出公审人员申请撤诉的消息。<br/>
太阳神始终是眷顾我们雅典的，我躺在暖洋洋的泥土里，迷迷糊糊地想。</p><p>“亚西比德先生，您有访客。”<br/>
“谁啊。”我揉了揉宿醉的额头。<br/>
“雅典学院的一位助教，说是为菲迪亚斯胜诉的事儿专程前来感谢您。”<br/>
从楼梯上往下望，苏格拉底正盯着客厅里摆放的石雕发呆。<br/>
“呃，亚西，你要不要加件衣服，房间里挺冷的。”他尴尬地背过脸去，余光却又往我这儿瞥来。<br/>
“没事，不冷，我在家从来不穿衣服。”我大剌剌地往藤椅里一摔。<br/>
苏格拉底从怀中摸出一只信封。<br/>
“您甭感谢我，”我朝他摆摆手，“能帮到菲迪亚斯我也很荣幸。再说，我只不过起了个头而已，工程款你得去感谢雅典市民。”<br/>
“不不，这是我父亲的一点心意。”他低垂着眼睛，匆匆把信封塞到我手里，尔后迅速坐回原处，挠了挠脑门，“我父亲年纪大了，见不得好人受委屈，菲迪亚斯是他的偶像，逮捕令发布后他茶饭不思，整个人迅速消瘦。他没想到你会公然在法庭上冲撞法官，他觉得你很勇敢。”<br/>
我打开信封，一枚精致小巧的雕像掉进我的手心。<br/>
“我父亲想让我转告你，他很喜欢你，以后你参加任何竞选，他和他的所有石匠朋友们都会无条件支持你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 私教</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*亚西是裸躺在沙发上的，牧羊狗体重高于70磅，属于大型犬。</p><p>*根据阿里斯托芬的记载，亚西发音有lisp，咬舌音。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“看什么书呢这么开心？嘴巴都快咧到耳朵根了。”伯里克利从报告里抬起头。拉栖代梦人派了个代表过来协商科林斯与科西拉的争端问题，会谈定在今天晚些时候。<br/>
斯巴达人都是拉栖代梦人，而拉栖代梦人不都是斯巴达人。拉栖代梦人宣称自己为拉栖代梦王的后代，他们在下岛和大陆上建立了许多城邦，组成伯罗奔尼撒同盟；“斯巴达”是最早的城邦之一，以拉栖代梦王的妻子命名。<br/>
总之，当拉栖代梦人集体推选出代表前来访问雅典，通常预示着麻烦。<br/>
“《修辞学》。”我抿住嘴，却忍不住噗噗偷笑。<br/>
“嘿，臭小子，怎么突然开窍了？”男人合上公文，朝我脑瓜上轻轻一拍，“别成天到晚打打杀杀的，多补补修辞课，以后帮我改报告。”<br/>
“我才不要当你的秘书。”我吐吐舌头。</p><p>首席将军离开后，我从兜里摸出那枚亮闪闪的银币，对着光端详。<br/>
银币从信封里掉出来时，我先看到了正面，上面雕着一个光屁股的卷发少年，左手执酒杯，右手拎着一串葡萄。<br/>
我当即爆了句粗口。<br/>
好个苏格拉底。你要是真的觉得我勇敢，你好歹刻个力士赫拉克勒斯，或者是英雄阿克琉斯？你刻个喜欢穿着女装到处破坏规则的酒神狄俄尼索斯给我，是要讽刺我行为不检、醉生梦死么？<br/>
既然正面刻着狄俄尼索斯，我猜，背面应该就是另一个极端，比如象征着正义执着与旺盛生命的太阳神阿波罗；或者象征着纯洁忠诚、品行端正的音乐之神俄尔普斯。</p><p>然后我就把银币翻了过来。<br/>
——西勒诺斯。<br/>
那个喜欢酗酒的半人半羊的怪物，他是狄俄尼索斯的良师益友。<br/>
而在我所知晓的另一种神话里，他则成为了狄俄尼索斯的情人。</p><p>我换了个更舒适的坐姿，将银币往空中抛了抛。<br/>
现在，这枚银币背后的用心已经呼之欲出了。显然，“他父亲”只是银币的雕刻者；银币上图案的选择，只可能是苏格拉底自己的创意。<br/>
助教坐在我旁边，低着头等待我的回应。他似乎有些局促不安，掂着脚尖，手指搅在一起。<br/>
男人的一系列小动作赋予了我极大的视觉满足感。<br/>
“这么贵重的礼物，我应该拿什么来作为回礼呢？”我摸摸下巴，斟酌道，“上次您说，‘与其求神，不如自救’，看来您果然得到了阿纳克萨格拉的真传。伯里克利总叨叨我，说不能中断修辞学的学习；您愿不愿意给我开小灶，顺便教教我那些阿纳克萨格拉不外传的新知？”<br/>
闻言，苏格拉底欣喜地抬起眼睛，可没等他答复，门外便响起狗吠声，刚巧仆人遛狗回来。<br/>
牧羊犬奔进门，扑到我身上，欢乐地猛舔一气。<br/>
余光一瞟，助教果然脸色涨红，那红晕与立在他背后的红漆陶瓶有一拼。<br/>
“亚西，只要不是训练时间，随时欢迎你来学院找我。”他丢下这句话，匆匆落荒而逃。<br/>
我啪唧合上书。<br/>
阿纳克萨格拉编纂的这本《修辞学》是雅典学院推行的新教材，作为参编苏格拉底的名字也在上面。我已经读完了开头的两页纸，进度还不错，应该足够下午去找他。</p><p>“Th……th……”<br/>
“S，s，舌尖靠后。试试读我的名字，Socrates。”<br/>
“Theocwas。”<br/>
苏格拉底皱着眉头，挠了挠光亮的脑门。<br/>
“亚西，你这咬舌音从哪里学来的，你父亲好像并没有这种口音。”<br/>
“从娘胎里带的吧。”我耸耸肩，“有什么问题吗？”<br/>
“上次舞台剧的时候我就注意到了你的吐字，时间匆忙没功夫矫正，因此删去了不少精彩的修辞，挺可惜的。”<br/>
哎嘿，感情原来是因为我口齿不清，才埋没了阿伽通那些引以为傲的段子呀。<br/>
“别人都说我的口音‘可爱’。”我冷着脸反驳。<br/>
“他们要么已经习惯了你的口音，要么是顾及你的面子。”助教笃定地回答。<br/>
我满头黑线。<br/>
苏格拉底，你这家伙也太实诚了吧，还好是我亚西比德，换了别人早就摔门离去了。<br/>
“口音是个比较麻烦的问题。”助教继续解释道，“通常情况下，演说的听众大多是陌生的路人。如果演说者有口音，公众的注意力就会被他的咬词吸引，以至于忽略掉演讲本身的内容，演说者的语言就会失去它原有的吸引力。”<br/>
“这么严重？那怎么办，你再指导我一次试试。”<br/>
“跟我说，Socrates。”<br/>
“Theocwas。”<br/>
苏格拉底痛苦地扶住额头。<br/>
“亚西，你不介意我用手指——”<br/>
“你要干嘛？”我瞪着他伸到我嘴边的食指。<br/>
“你用牙齿咬住我的指尖，试着再说一次。”<br/>
我张开嘴，含住他的手指。<br/>
“Sheocrach。”<br/>
“好点儿了，再来一遍。记住，舌尖不要越过牙齿。”<br/>
“Sheocrach。”<br/>
说完，趁他分神的功夫，我故意伸出舌头，照着他带着汗味儿的指尖猛舔一口。<br/>
助教触电般地把手指撤了回去。<br/>
“先这样，口音咱们以后慢慢矫正。刚才讲到哪儿了？”他抓起书一阵乱翻。<br/>
“第二页。”我乐陶陶地伸出两个指头。</p><p>晚上我昏昏欲睡时，房间里的灯忽然又亮起来。<br/>
“会谈怎么样，拉栖代梦人有没有刁难你。”我趴在床里，揉着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地问。<br/>
“你这么小看我？”男人掀开被子，爬到我身上，“今天下午去哪儿了？不是说好会谈结束一起去看歌剧么。”<br/>
“找了个私教，帮我纠正口音。”<br/>
伯里克利怔愣了一下。<br/>
“你的咬舌音很可爱啊，这么有特色，为什么要纠正？”他重新压下来，箍住我的肩膀，“亚西，说‘mou aresei o Pericles’。”<br/>
“Mou—ajethei oPewi—cleth.”我在他剧烈的撞击中吐出支离破碎的语句。</p><p>在这之后我又去找过苏格拉底几次，不过，不是每一次都运气好。<br/>
这天结束训练后，我又过来找他，然而当我推门进来，只看见阿伽通坐在属于助教的办公桌后整理书籍。<br/>
“亚西比德，你不是转学了么，怎么，又后悔了？”阿伽通搁下手里的莎草纸，站起身来把我挡在门口，“回你的军校去吧，雅典学院不欢迎你这样的学生回来。”<br/>
“我回不回得来，轮不到你说了算。”我推开他，朝办公室里到处张望，“苏格拉底呢？”<br/>
“他不在，去参加阿纳克萨格拉先生家的酒会了。”<br/>
“他们这么熟了？”我惊讶道。阿纳克萨格拉特别不爱张扬他的那些理论，他的酒会以私密而著名。<br/>
“当然。”阿伽通得意地回答，“阿纳克萨格拉先生准备年内退休，已经定好由苏格拉底先生来接他的班。”</p><p>黄昏时分的卫城静静矗立在霞光中，笼罩着一层瑰丽的阴影。从海港飞来的鸽子盘踞在帕特农神庙的上空，不一会儿又呼啦啦地飞起来，落到战神山议会厅高耸的穹顶上。<br/>
“陪我去喝点酒。”我朝牵着马跟在我身后的保镖招招手。<br/>
没过晚饭时间，店里人不多，零零散散一些酒客聚集在酒保的桌前。<br/>
“你们听说了吗？大新闻！墨伽拉人杀害了雅典派去的特使。”酒保伸着脑袋，神秘兮兮道。<br/>
“啐！”酒客爆了一句粗口，“小殖民地，胆子也太大了，居然与咱们雅典公然为敌。”<br/>
“我听说伯里克利那个软蛋还在为墨伽拉人的举动找借口，死撑着不愿动武。要我说，直接揍他们啊！”他旁边的酒客把拳头捏得咯咯响。<br/>
“这你就不懂了，伯里克利跟斯巴达国王阿希达穆斯二世是旧交，波斯海战中打出来的革命情谊，怎么可能轻松开战。”<br/>
“原来这么回事。怪不得他那个养子叫‘亚西比德’，这名字一听就是斯巴达人，说不定就是阿希达穆斯的野种，寄养在我们雅典——”<br/>
酒客话音未落便“砰”地一声倒在地上。<br/>
“滚你X的野种。”再一挥拳，他的门牙掉下一块，嵌进我手背里。<br/>
揍完人，我站起来拍拍手，从兜里掏出一个银币丢在酒鬼身上。<br/>
“医药费，够你去镶牙了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 长城</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*据说古希腊上流社会认为肛交低俗不洁而且有损少年的男性尊严，所以代之股交。但是他现在从不知道他身份的卫队长弗米奥那里学来了新玩法，于是对伯里欲求不满。<br/>亚西：Daddy I’m frustrated. Sexually frustrated.<br/>伯里：妈蛋，儿子居然嫌弃老子，真伤自尊，赶紧哄哄。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作为兵役的一部分，年满十八岁的军校学生会轮流前往雅典与斯巴达的边境上筑防巡逻。我被安排在入冬之前前往位于阿提卡平原南部的长城驻守，为期二个月。<br/>
长城上的生活十分无聊，训练，睡觉，或是背着弓箭四处巡逻，剩余时间大家一起喝酒、玩搏击之类的游戏打发日子。<br/>
住在边界上的拉栖代梦人经常跑到城墙下来挑衅。绝大多数时候，他们不自己出面，而是挑唆面黄肌瘦的奴隶“黑劳士”们朝城墙投掷石块，并不断咒骂他们假想中的、屈指可数的“雅典的罪行”，听他们骂街也成了将士们消磨时光的一种乐趣。然而那些被洗脑的黑劳士们无一例外最后都会骂到伯里克利头上，这使我的教官修昔底德感到有些尴尬。<br/>
虽然我向教官明确表示并不介意敌人的污蔑，晚上夜深人静的时候，那些话语却又统统飘回我的脑海中。不敬天神、自由散漫、侵略者、金钱的奴隶……世界上居然存在这么多针对雅典的负面形容词；而伯里克利则被描述成一个脑满肠肥、靠剥削人民发家的蛀虫，全雅典都在他的暴政之下。<br/>
“为何把弓箭对着我们？<br/>
谁才是真正奴役你们的人？<br/>
只要伯里克利他倒下，<br/>
就可以解放全希腊！”<br/>
黑劳士们挥舞着拳头大声歌唱，并沿着墙根撒尿。<br/>
也有饿得活不下去的拉栖代梦人试图趁着黑夜翻越城墙；一旦守卫的士兵发现越界者，会毫不犹豫地引弓射杀。这种规定令我觉得有些不适，与其杀死渴望前来雅典讨生活的逃难者，那些天天跑来砸石头的黑劳士更令我厌恶。<br/>
“我们不杀狗。”教官使用了一个短句来回答我的疑问。</p><p>为了更好地模拟真实的场景，军校学员被安排和那些长年驻守在边境上的士兵混住，一起训练。夜里睡觉时，宿舍里的几个本地驻兵会隔着床铺直勾勾地盯着我；我很清楚他们藏在被子下面的手在做些什么，干脆踢掉被子给他们欣赏个够。军校学员多是政要商贾家的孩子，身份保密，他们并不知道我是谁。<br/>
偶尔我会把那本随身带来的《修辞学》翻出来瞅两眼，然而缺少苏格拉底的讲解，我的进度非常缓慢。<br/>
其实那天晚上我去找苏格拉底，只是想跟他道个别，结果他不在。酒馆打人的事儿没那么容易善了，我在警局蹲了估计有一个钟头，直到那酒鬼终于醒来，才在警长的协调下，以我赔偿对方十个银币医药费的条件达成和解。<br/>
“伯里克利在干嘛呢？”我鼓着腮帮子，讯问匆匆赶来保释我的秘书。<br/>
“议员先生正在整理针对殖民地墨伽拉局势问题的报告，准备明天一早的紧急会议。”秘书回答。<br/>
我冷哼一声。<br/>
派秘书来接我，说明阿丝帕西娅也在办公室帮他赶报告。第二天清晨我就要拔营出发前往长城，他肯定没时间来送我。</p><p>淅淅沥沥的雨水敲打在窗外的青石砖上，将黑暗中的夜景搅成一片模糊。<br/>
我把修辞书丢到一边，拉过被子蒙住脑袋。<br/>
正如我预料的那般，前来送别我的人果然是阿丝帕西娅。第一次独自离开家乡驻守边关，新鲜感消失之后，空虚与寂寞随之一拥而上；我发现自己开始想念庄园里柔软的大床，议会厅明亮的办公室，想念仆人烹制的精致食物，想念可以随便跑马的军校操场。<br/>
我想念关于卫城的一切。<br/>
“阿尔基。”有人叫我名字的谐音。是一群本地的驻兵。他们走过来，围到我的床铺边。<br/>
“我只需要说句话就走。”为首的那个黑发青年腼腆地请求。我记得这家伙，我在训练时远远见过他，但他并不同我住在一起。<br/>
闻到他们身上的酒气，我立刻明白他们在玩真心话大冒险，心情顿时明朗许多。<br/>
“说吧，你抽中了什么？”<br/>
“阿……阿尔基，你美得像……像光明之神阿波罗。”青年双手背在身后，磕磕巴巴地开口。<br/>
哈，终于有人夸我像阿波罗了！青年战士的溢美之词令我精神舒畅，一时间忘却了心中的阴霾。<br/>
“就这么一句？这叫什么大冒险。”我好整以暇地挑起眉头。<br/>
“继续说啊长官！”他的同伴们在一旁催促。<br/>
“还，还有，我……”青年一副豁出去的模样，“我可以吻你吗？”<br/>
“唉呀，不是这句！”战友们顿时爆发出一阵遗憾的哀鸣。<br/>
对方的脸涨得通红，我猜他下一秒就要拔腿而逃。<br/>
“我知道你抽中了什么。”我揉了揉暗笑到发疼的小腹，掀开被子坐起身，在士兵们兴奋的起哄声中朝他勾了勾手指，“你叫什么名字？”</p><p>弗米奥是长城筑防纵队的队长，他有着小麦色的饱满肌肤，布着茧的温柔手指，绵软的嘴唇和刺人的小胡子。我搬进了他配有温暖火炉的单人宿舍，分享他长官级别的加餐；起床号响起时，他会捏着我的鼻子把赖床的我吻醒。执勤过程中偶尔会碰到衣衫褴褛的拉栖代梦女人背着年幼的孩子偷偷翻墙，这时候我很难下得去手，也由他代我解决。<br/>
“亚西比德，你可真会享福，我以为我们是来历炼体验军旅生活的。”欧吕普瞪圆了眼睛。<br/>
“这也是军旅生活的一种方式，你也应该试试。”我不无得意地调侃他。</p><p>两个月后，军校生服役期满撤离，我吻别弗米奥，怀着愉悦的心情回到了卫城。<br/>
不料，迎接我的却是满城风雨。<br/>
“怎么会这样！”初冬的早晨，我站在寒风中，攥着拳头，瞪着石柱上沾血的裂痕。鲜红的血珠正沿着石缝缓缓流下。<br/>
我前脚刚离开卫城，后脚菲迪亚斯就再次锒铛入狱，这次法院干脆把我从陪审团名单上剔除，因为被起诉的新罪名是“渎神”，说菲迪亚斯把他自己的肖像和伯里克利的肖像一并刻进了战神雅典娜的盾牌上，和远古时代的雅典王忒修斯刻在一起。证据确凿，菲迪亚斯案飞快地结束了公审，等我回到卫城，他已经不知道被流放到哪个荒凉的海岛上去了。<br/>
“他们这么狠命地把菲迪亚斯往死里整，明显就是冲着你来的呀！你不是第一公民么？你不是首席将军么？为什么不动用你的权力阻止他们，你在吝惜什么？”<br/>
伯里克利握住我血淋淋的手腕。<br/>
“第一公民也是公民，我不可能随便动用公权去左右民意。”<br/>
“民意？”我挥开他的手，不可抑制地笑了出来，“吹毛求疵的公诉人？偏听的执法机构？还是被贵族势力占据的陪审团？你去看看神殿里乌泱泱为菲迪亚斯祈祷的民众，哪一方能代表他们的民意？”<br/>
“特殊情况下我们需要做出牺牲，但那是必要的。”首席将军反驳道。<br/>
“什么牺牲？流放菲迪亚斯？纵容墨伽拉人杀害雅典特使？敌人已经找上门来挑衅，在我们的地盘撒野；你却忍气吞声，只为维持表面的和谐，这就是你所谓的牺牲？”<br/>
对方轻轻叹气。<br/>
“亚西，你跟了我这么久，关于如何维护民主的理念，我以为你会懂。”<br/>
“不要找借口。”<br/>
我抬起头，对上他的目光。<br/>
“伯里，我很失望。外面人都说你懦弱，你确实懦弱，你甚至从来都不敢真正地插入我。”<br/>
男人惊讶地张了张口，然而最终选择了缄默。<br/>
“你先回屋休息，我改天再过来看你。”他吩咐候在门旁的仆人给我包扎伤口，尔后大踏步走出了庄园的大门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 先知</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*18岁的小亚西有点政治幼稚，要他写提议书他临时写了几个大字交差。也许他可以推特治国？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>苏格拉底登门拜访时，我正坐在雨中发呆。<br/>
“亚西，你整个人都湿透了，快进屋，这样会生病的。”他夺过仆人手里的油布伞，罩在我头上。<br/>
“你来干嘛？”我抬起头，有气无力地瞟了他一眼。<br/>
“我听说你从边关回来，猜想你已经知道了菲迪亚斯的事儿，有些担心，遂过来看看。”他脱下自己的外袍披在我肩上。<br/>
我扯过外袍罩住脑袋。雨淋得我全身发软，一时连站都站不起来，我不想让对方看到我狼狈的样子。<br/>
助教架起我的胳膊，硬生生把我扛进了客厅。<br/>
“吃点东西，我听他们说你今天还没进食。”他从盘子里拣出点心塞进我嘴里，又把水杯递到我唇边。<br/>
我呷了口水，缩回毯子里，脑袋枕在他的大腿上，继续瑟瑟发抖。<br/>
“苏格拉底，你说，我是不是很没用。”长久的寂静中，我哆哆嗦嗦地开口。<br/>
助教温柔的手指抚摸着我的头发。<br/>
“为什么要这么说你自己？”<br/>
“我费那么大力气救人，连雅典娜神像都被我拆了，结果我一转身的功夫，菲迪亚斯还是被他们赶走了。”<br/>
“亚西，这不是你的错，你已经尽力了。”苏格拉底低下头，吻了吻我湿漉漉的发梢。<br/>
我闭上眼睛，朝他温暖的怀里蹭了蹭。<br/>
“他说，菲迪亚斯的牺牲是值得的，是为了维护雅典引以为傲的民主制度。”<br/>
“嗯？谁？”突然转变的话题令对方怔愣。<br/>
“他还说，小不忍则乱大谋，墨伽拉人的挑衅他要我假装忘记。”<br/>
助教沉默稍许。<br/>
“也许你父亲是对的呢？”<br/>
“不，他不对！”<br/>
我从毯子里探出手，摁住他穿插在我发间的手指，扬起头望向他。<br/>
“伯里克利他，已经不是当年那位从波斯海战中浴火而出、令我崇敬景仰的战神了。他做了十四年的空头将军，享尽和平带来的好处，早已忘记了我们的敌人有多么的凶残狡猾。酒馆里的雅典人骂他软怂，城墙外的斯巴达人咒他死，他甚至……甚至……”<br/>
喉咙忽然一阵哽咽，我开始急促地呼吸。<br/>
“亚西，你怎么了？”助教焦急地拍着我的脸。</p><p>高烧来得很快，一会儿全身冷如冰窖，一会儿却似在火炉上焚烧。<br/>
“……长城上水土不服，感染了那里的常见疾病，由于身体健壮一直没能发散出来，淋雨应该是直接诱因……”恍惚间听到家庭医生的声音。<br/>
迷迷糊糊睁开眼，只见一张酷似森林之神的脸正在我眼前晃悠。<br/>
“喂，先知西勒诺斯。”我朝他招手。<br/>
“什么事，亚西？”西勒诺斯朝我眨眨眼。<br/>
“西勒诺斯，你既然是先知，请你告诉我，我是阿希达穆斯的野种吗？”<br/>
“怎么可能！你是你父亲克雷尼亚和你母亲蒂诺玛奇的孩子呀。”西勒诺斯诧异地回答。<br/>
嘿，这个林神，他果然什么都知道。<br/>
“那，先知先生，敌人的诅咒会应验吗？”<br/>
“雅典既然有你这样勇敢的战士，我们就不会让敌人得偿所愿。”<br/>
哈，他夸我勇敢！<br/>
我开心地捉住林神的手腕。<br/>
“先知你别走，我还有一个问题。如果有朝一日，你也面临菲迪亚斯的境遇，遭人诬陷，面对莫须有的罪名，你会怎么选择？”<br/>
西勒诺斯转过身，把极度难吃的苦药填进我的嘴里。他盯着我皱眉吞咽的样子，唇角弯起一个笑容。<br/>
“我的选择？大概也会和菲迪亚斯一样吧。”</p><p>疾病来得快也去得快。第二天醒来的时候，我的烧已经消退得差不多了。<br/>
不过，昨晚上我好像梦到了一个林神，长得很像苏格拉底。我揪着他的胳膊同他说了很多话，因为他似乎知道世界上一切问题的解答。当我夜里反复高烧时，他一直守在我身旁，用蘸了凉水的毛巾擦拭我的全身，还喂我超级难吃的药，到现在我牙齿缝还残留着那股苦味儿。<br/>
我窝在被笼里，脸庞有些发热。回忆起林神温柔地帮我擦拭身体的情景，我不可抑制地硬了。<br/>
春梦，这算不算渎神呢。<br/>
床的另一边忽然动了动。一只纤纤玉手从被子下探过来，覆上我晨勃的地方。<br/>
“吓！”<br/>
我被床单绊了一跤，啪唧摔在地上。<br/>
“怎么样，睡得好吗？”阿丝帕西娅端着早餐出现在我的视野里。她瞅见躺在地上四仰八叉的我，点了点头，“嗯，看来是睡得不错。”<br/>
“她是谁？”我瞪着床里的女人。<br/>
“她呀，她是我交际会所新来的孩子，特奥多忒。她是我见过的最美丽、最温柔的女孩，非常善解人意。”阿丝帕西娅搁下餐盘，把特奥多忒推到我的面前，“伯里告诉我，亚西你对‘插入’这个词存在着某种误解，要我帮你矫正一下，我就叫上她过来陪你吃早餐。你俩同龄人，应该谈得来。”<br/>
吃早餐能吃到我床上？我郁闷地抹了把脸。<br/>
“伯里那家伙，都跟你胡说八道了些什么啊？”<br/>
“是呀，我也想不明白。”阿丝帕西娅叉起盘子里的香肠，对准我的嘴唇就是一戳，“‘插入’是男人的本能，亚西对此有什么误解吗？你们俩之间昨天到底发生了什么？”<br/>
“不关你的事。”我抬手挥开叉子，“我饿了，先吃饭。”</p><p>特奥多忒有着和伯里克利相同的黑色卷发和黑色瞳眸，而她的身材则是那种典型的雅典女人。面对面安静地吃完早饭后，我决定留下她。<br/>
“亚西比德先生，我明白我为什么会被选中。”她坐到我身旁，声音因为紧张和期待而微微颤抖，“我是处女，做得不好请您原谅。”<br/>
“那行啊，把这本书读给我听。”我拣起床头边的《修辞学》，丢到她怀中。<br/>
这阵子我哪儿也没去，成天跟特奥多忒腻在一起。阿丝帕西娅家族经营的是雅典国立交际会所，特奥多忒不仅识字，也稍微懂一点修辞法；由她来为我阅读修辞书，以及家里压箱底的那些之前在雅典学院我难以坚持阅读的晦涩书籍，是个催眠的好方法。<br/>
说实话，不去找助教帮忙，其实有更深层的原因——看似体格强健的自己居然在苏格拉底面前病倒，这件事仍然令我耿耿于怀。被一个我正在追求的男人看尽自己的脆弱无助，让我作为男人的颜面和自尊荡然无存，实在是一件令人泄气的事情。</p><p>“亚西比德，墨伽拉已经宣布退出提洛同盟，投靠斯巴达；你写的这个‘轰、平、它’，不能成为一个立项。”老将尼西阿斯指着我面前的羊皮纸，摇了摇头。<br/>
伯里克利忽然宣布说要针对墨伽拉问题起草一个新法案，希望我也参与其中。我乐颠颠地跑来参加研讨会，秘书问我要草案，我抓过会场用来填写议案的空白公文纸，毫不犹豫地在上面画了几个巨大的楔形符号交差。<br/>
“殖民地杀害宗主国特使、收容逃离宗主国的奴隶，并单方面宣布独立、投靠敌方，这种挑战我们雅典领土主权的行为，您觉得可以饶恕么？”我双手抱在胸前，振振有辞地反驳。<br/>
“是是，不可饶恕不可饶恕。然而，亚西小弟，”尼西阿斯点着桌上的爱奥尼亚海域地图，“对岸的科林斯人成天监视着我们的一举一动，只要我们对墨伽拉出兵，科林斯就有足够的理由对雅典宣战，这麻烦可就大了。”<br/>
“这我知道。”我悻悻地叹了口气。科林斯是伯罗奔尼撒同盟中仅次于斯巴达的第二大城邦，之前因为科西拉海战之事跟雅典闹翻，两国迄今仍在僵持。<br/>
“我说尼西阿斯，你也不用跟一个小孩多费口舌。”克里昂将脚翘在桌上，双手背在脑袋后面，懒洋洋地斜瞥我，“伯里克利拎这个乳臭未干的小鬼出来当他的狗头军师，是怕自己搞砸了担责任么？要我说，这首席将军的位子不如让给我来做——”<br/>
“让给你，你准备怎么做？”伯里克利走进屋，绕到克里昂身后，双手在他的肩头轻轻一拍。<br/>
克里昂惊得从座位里弹跳起来，手里的法案底稿撒了一地。<br/>
“嗯？克里昂，你也支持经济制裁？”<br/>
首席将军拾起撒落的羊皮纸，望着上面的文字，陷入了沉思。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 禁运令</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*赞西佩与特奥多忒同龄+特奥多忒与亚西比德同龄=赞西佩与亚西比德同龄。好家伙啊老苏，妙龄少男少女左拥右抱齐人之福啊！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这边走，不要回头望，没什么好留念的，这里不是你的家。”<br/>
我身着盔甲，背负弓箭，手里握着柄长矛枪，神气活现地出没于港口。携家带口的墨伽拉人拎着大包小行李，排着队登上即将把他们遣送回国的船只；而我则被任命为“驱逐雅典本土墨伽拉移民”项目的总督，开心地站在岸上指手画脚。<br/>
“从今年十二月一日起，禁止所有提洛同盟国的任何一个港口和市场与任何墨伽拉公民或组织交易，并禁止贩售产自墨伽拉的一切货物，违者没收货源、交易金并处以重额罚款或刑罚。”<br/>
虽然菲迪亚斯难以翻案，我还是欣然接受了伯里克利的补偿。对墨伽拉的经济封锁并不牵涉到任何陆上军事行动，却依然能通过切断该地区与其盟友的经济联系，削弱其在伯罗奔尼撒同盟世界的地位，给予胆敢叛变宗主国的墨伽拉人沉重的经济打击，顺便还能扩大宗主国雅典对其他所属殖民地的影响力，可谓一石二鸟。<br/>
当然，公民大会以绝对多数票飞快地通过了《墨伽拉法案》。<br/>
“这才是民意。”我得意地向伯里克利炫耀。<br/>
最近的我，如鱼得水、春风满面，周末留宿伯里克利的别墅，把阿丝帕西娅和特奥多忒双双晾在了各自的庄园里。首席将军仿佛特别急于证明自己，球赛、酒会统统推辞，手口并用地让我一夜换掉三套床单；可当我趁他意乱情迷时偷偷引导他插入我，却又被他看破我的企图，令我怀疑其实他才是对这个词有误解的人。同他上床总有一种莫名奇妙的仪式感，同别人滚床单，比如最近三天两头给我寄情书的卫队长弗米奥，就完全不存在这种烦恼。</p><p>登船的队伍缓缓移动着。<br/>
一步三回头的墨伽拉移民，他们的痛哭流涕并不能打动我分毫。既然他们的母国选择了加入伯罗奔尼撒同盟，说明他们现在都是拉栖代梦人了；等他们回到母国，被斯巴达洗脑、忘记雅典曾经的好处，他们也会唱起我在长城上听过的诅咒歌谣。<br/>
不远处忽然冒出一个熟悉的身影。<br/>
又是苏格拉底，他怎么也到这儿来？<br/>
不过助教这次似乎没注意到我，只顾着同一对儿墨伽拉服饰的夫妇依依拥抱道别，表情看起来很是忧伤。<br/>
“助教先生！”我朝他招手。<br/>
苏格拉底听到声音，抬眼朝我这边瞟来；我确定他绝对看到了我，然而他的表情却像在看某个陌生人。他回过头，同那对夫妇做了最后的吻别，便匆匆转身离去。<br/>
“帮我看着这里，我有点事先走。”我把长矛塞进欧吕普手中，一边跑一边喊，“助教先生！助教先生！”<br/>
苏格拉底脚底抹油，一会儿功夫他的身影就消失在街角。<br/>
不过我有办法。我抄进另一条巷子，转弯出来，果然把他堵在了巷口。<br/>
“您怎么跑那么快？急着干嘛呢？”<br/>
助教左冲右突，全被我伸手挡了回去。<br/>
“亚西，让我过去。”他皱眉道。<br/>
“嗨，现在已经是傍晚了，能有什么急事呢？”我反手指了指街边的小酒馆，“有一阵子没见您了，咱们去喝两杯？我请客。”<br/>
“不好意思，傍晚了我赶着回家吃饭。”<br/>
“那正好啊，我也没吃饭呢，到您家蹭饭去？”我颠颠地跟上他。</p><p>苏格拉底的家位于城南，与卫城有一段距离，离港口不算远。房子不大，四四方方，木头架子土胚墙，帆布窗户红砖瓦，房檐站一排鸽子，见到我扑啦啦地飞走；屋中有口天井，绳子上晾着盥洗衣服，院子里跑着几只走地鸡，咯咯咯地啄土。<br/>
助教从里屋拖出一把椅子。<br/>
“只有木头凳子。”<br/>
“没事儿，我坐石墩上就行。”<br/>
“随便你。”苏格拉底转身进了厨房。<br/>
石凳又矮又小，我将头盔搁在桌上，又哗啦啦把盔甲全卸下来才勉强坐得下去。入冬季节石材冻屁股，一会儿我就坐不住了，只好又挪回木椅子上。<br/>
厨房里飘出好闻的烟火味，我揉了揉咕咕叫的肚子。<br/>
趴在桌上饿得前胸贴后背时，苏格拉底才终于又从厨房里钻出来，身边跟着一位年轻的女人，个头比助教本人还高。<br/>
“这位是，您女儿？”<br/>
“我妻子，赞西佩。”<br/>
赞西佩看起来很年轻，和特奥多忒差不多年纪，应该就是阿丝帕西娅曾经提起过，众目睽睽之下把苏格拉底揪出交际会所的那位。她个子很高，肩膀也宽，见到光着上身坐在院子里的我，露出一副如临大敌的表情。<br/>
我懒洋洋地跟她打了声招呼。<br/>
苏格拉底把盘盘罐罐一样样摆到桌上。<br/>
“麦饼，腌菜，还有肉末粥，就这么多，没了。”<br/>
助教家的晚餐味道还过得去，可惜肉的分量少了点儿。我在海港光顾着执勤没认真吃午饭，这会儿坐下来，风卷残云般地干掉四个麦饼外加三碗肉粥。腌黄瓜和腌萝卜我分别尝了一口又偷偷丢回盘子里。<br/>
“好了亚西，你现在吃完了，喝完了，你可以走了。”苏格拉底向我下逐客令。<br/>
“不是吧，还没跟您说上几句话呢，您就这么狠心赶我走呀？”<br/>
“天色晚了，我这里没有多余的床留你过夜，你想睡只有睡地板。”助教毫不客气地指了指我脚下。<br/>
我扫了一眼飘着土灰的石砖地，悻悻地撇了撇嘴唇。</p><p>窗外传来秋虫的哀鸣。<br/>
首席将军已经熟睡，我却在一旁翻来覆去地踢被子。<br/>
自己很明显是被苏格拉底嫌弃了，然而助教却一直憋着，不愿告知冷落我的理由。难道，因为他觉得我并不像表面上看起来的那么强大，不配做他的情人？或者，最近自己到处厮混没去找他补课，他生气了？<br/>
可是嘛，他一个小小的助教，居然敢嫌弃我……<br/>
“哼，本人情侣众多，随叫随到，不缺他一个。”我借着月光，拨拉出伯里克利发间的银丝缠在指尖，轻轻一拽。</p><p>“全体起立！立正！报数！”<br/>
军校校长、十将军之一的卡里阿斯立于主席台上，严肃地望着台下的学员。<br/>
年末军事考核完毕之后，紧接着是应届生的毕业典礼，年满二十岁的学员如果不选择退役，将会被派往各个军政部门担任基础职务。说是基础职务，军事学院关系网牢固、升职渠道宽且迅速，除非身体原因，没人想退役。<br/>
本年度的毕业典礼，卡里阿斯请到隔壁学院的阿纳克萨格拉作为演讲嘉宾。今年是这位老先生任教的最后一年，各个学校都争着请他做演说。<br/>
“……什么是道德？道德是摆脱物欲的诱惑，摆脱经验的局限，听从神的安排。那么，什么是不道德呢？我举个例子。我们雅典对墨伽拉人的所作所为，可以称得上是道德的对立面。很多生活在雅典的墨伽拉移民已经是雅典公民，他们的祖辈就在这块地上与我们一起生活，为建设雅典做出各种贡献。他们在雅典出生，一句墨伽拉话都不会说，我们如今却没收他们的财产，把他们无情地驱逐出境。神对于我们的做法，我们的立场，将会做出怎样的判断？”<br/>
我绷着脸打了个哈欠。听老先生教条式地说话，我还是一贯地想睡觉。<br/>
“他们的母国杀害了我们的特使！他们有错在先！”台下忽然响起一个声音。<br/>
阿纳克萨格拉停下演说，举起一个指头：“我再强调一遍，这些墨伽拉人和我们一样，是雅典公民。”<br/>
“给他们公民权是我们雅典的恩惠，剥夺他们的公民权也是我们雅典的权力！”<br/>
“阿纳克萨格拉你个孬种，你也是个移民，所以你袒护墨伽拉人，帮他们讲话！”<br/>
“肃静！”卡里阿斯走上台，将打断演讲的几个家伙轰出了会场。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 转机</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没有课业的寒假，总是令人兴奋。典礼结束后我约了哥们儿前往俱乐部消磨时光，刚出校园，却见一群青年正堵住一面墙叫骂。<br/>
“闹什么呢你们？”我举着马鞭拨开人群。<br/>
不看不知道，一看吓一跳。阿纳克萨格拉老教授躺在墙根处，单手掩面，露出痛苦的表情，一边眼角慢慢地从他指缝间向外渗血。<br/>
“亚西你来得正好。”为首的青年见到我，更添底气，“这老东西居然骂我们雅典人缺德，你说，我们该怎么教训他？”<br/>
唉，这群义愤填膺的家伙，原来还是在为老教授刚才的演讲词耿耿于怀。<br/>
我并不下马，只拿鞭梢敲了敲那人肩膀。<br/>
“咱们雅典不是规定言论自由，人人都可以发表演说嘛？我已经把墨伽拉人打包送回国了，有人存有不同意见，拿到台面上分享一下也无妨，总不能让他们憋坏了吧。”<br/>
“喂，亚西比德，你怎么也帮老东西说话啊。”青年一脸失望。<br/>
“说几句听听又不会掉块肉，还能要我再派船把他们接回来不成？”我挥舞着马鞭驱赶众人，“都散了都散了啊，周末去我家派对，今年的新酿。”<br/>
“帮我把他抬上马。”我背起阿纳克萨格拉，吩咐欧吕普。</p><p>“腿骨裂伤，眼组织损伤，轻微脑震荡。休息静养，每天按时换拆绷带。”家庭医生将药单交给仆人。<br/>
我没带老教授去校医院，而是直接把他载回了伯里克利的别墅。打人的那帮家伙里有我经常聚会的朋友们，这事儿处理起来估计很麻烦，最好还是不要让卡里阿斯知道。<br/>
首席将军握着老教授的手，神情悲伤。<br/>
“我很抱歉，让您在我的地盘上受委屈。”<br/>
“可要多谢亚西这孩子把我从那群学生的手里救出来呢。”教授笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。<br/>
我靠着墙边，双手抱在胸前，虽然装作云淡风轻的样子，可还是禁不住翘起嘴角；长这么大，今天是我头一回受到来自教授的称赞。<br/>
“您也真敢讲，居然跑到军校发表那种演说，您明知道讲台底下坐着的都是一群血气方刚的家伙，正愁着无处发泄呢。”我嗔道。<br/>
“唉，快退休了嘛，我也想通了，名誉、金钱，那些年轻时候特别在乎的事，最近也变得没那么在乎了。”阿纳克萨格拉不无惆怅地感慨。</p><p>有一点我没告诉老教授，我不仅感激他，也感激揍他的人。多亏他受伤，才使我和助教的关系发生了某些飞跃式的进展。<br/>
踏着夕阳从靶场驱马归家，一进门，客厅里聚满了得到消息赶来探望导师的学生。<br/>
果然，登上台阶，迎头便碰见苏格拉底从阿纳克萨格拉的卧室出来。为了前往首席将军家里坐客，助教特意修剪了头发和胡子，穿着他最正式的衣服，大概赞西佩为他熨烫过，虽然边角还是有点皱巴，却也格外用心装扮了。<br/>
“嗨，亚西。”助教尴尬地朝我笑了笑。他今天居然主动同我打招呼，口气听起来也缓和许多；然而他很快又把眼神瞥开，试图悄悄从我身边溜走，这一系列小动作不禁令我烦躁莫名。<br/>
“借一步说话。”我抓住他的手腕，不由分说地把他拖进了走廊另一边属于我自己的卧室，顺手将门落了闩。<br/>
“您为什么躲我？给我个理由。”我故意装出一副气势汹汹的模样。<br/>
助教左顾右盼，发现无路可逃，幽幽叹了口气。<br/>
“亚西，我躲你的原因，并不是因为你。我只是觉得我自己很失败而已。”<br/>
男人突如其来的自责令我懵圈。<br/>
“这从何说起？我以为您是因为您的那些墨伽拉朋友才同我赌气，不愿理我呢。”<br/>
“对，也不对。”苏格拉底终于抬起头直视我，而他的眼神却忧郁得仿佛冬日的落叶，“以德报怨是一种美德，也是提洛同盟赖以壮大的基石。我以为那天晚上我已经把这一点同你解释得很清楚了，可我未曾料到，不过几天时间而已，你居然摇身一变，成为了《墨伽拉法案》的推动者之一。”<br/>
哈，我其实早就猜到了，那个林神西勒诺斯果然是他假扮的。我记得那天夜里的确问起过林神对墨伽拉叛乱的看法，林神当时神色郑重地告诉我，雅典应该采取温和的方式感化墨伽拉人，并以这种和柔的手段为范例安抚雅典的各个殖民地，以不战而屈人之兵。<br/>
只可惜，在我眼里，安抚殖民地什么的那都是后话，安抚雅典本土公民的民心才是第一顺位。新一轮选举即将开始，若是因为照顾那帮外乡人的情绪而导致伯里克利背负“懦夫”的名号、把首席将军之位拱手让给毫无统帅经验的主战派贵族克里昂，那才真是雅典不可蒙受的巨大损失。<br/>
助教的思路显然和我不在同一条线上。他眉头纠结，发自内心地为墨伽拉人的遭遇心痛不已。<br/>
“见到你在海港押送墨伽拉移民，我本打算再也不原谅你。可是当阿纳克萨格拉把事情的经过详细地告诉我，说你从军校生手里救出他，并力挺他自由言论的公民权，这让我愈加怀疑，其实症结并不在于你，而是我自己的教导方法出了问题。亚西，我花了很久才想明白，不愿面对你，只不过因为我不敢面对自己的失败而已。”<br/>
我眨眨眼睛。<br/>
原来如此！苏格拉底，你还真是纠结矛盾的一个人呐。不过，我就喜欢你的真性情。无论是你装神弄鬼劝导我时煞有介事的语气，或是你借口照顾我偷偷吃我豆腐时如获至宝的眼神，还有你那些在我眼皮底下从来都藏掖不住的小动作——对我来说，你真的很适合做一个贴心的情人。<br/>
“既然是这么重要的事，您为什么要扮成西勒诺斯，在我烧得迷迷糊糊地时候跟我交代呢？”<br/>
对方懊恼地挠了挠脑门。<br/>
“我大概觉得，如果你把我误认为一个天神，那样我的话语会更有说服力。”<br/>
“不是吧！”我哑然失笑，“我以为您早该知道，我从小就对阿纳克萨格拉的自然神理论耳濡目染，对那些天神啊、神谕啊什么的其实都不当真的呀，不然我也不会一口答应帮您拆雅典娜神像了，对吧？”<br/>
“的确，是我还不够了解你。”助教闷闷地低下头，陷入了深刻的自省之中。<br/>
大鱼上钩了，我得意地想。<br/>
“那，现在我给您机会，您愿不愿意多了解我一点呢？”我凑近他，鼻尖贴上他的额头。<br/>
苏格拉底惊慌地往后退。<br/>
“亚西，你想干嘛——唔——”<br/>
不给他丝毫拒绝的机会，我摁住他的后脑勺，重重地堵住了他的下半句。</p><p>男人卷曲的胡须里萦绕着淡淡的香水味。他的唇很薄，也很软，来自楼下客厅的葡萄酒的香醇为他增添了一丝雄性的气息，令我禁不住企图舔舐更多。他起初犹豫地后撤躲闪，不过很快便放松下来，允许我撬开他的牙关，被动而羞涩地回应起我激烈的啃噬。<br/>
“苏格拉底，做我的情人好不好？”我喘着粗气，从交缠的唇齿之中吐出我的请求。<br/>
“苏格拉底先生？”走廊里忽然传来阿伽通的声音，“您在哪儿呢？天色不早我们准备回家啦，搭我的马车一起回去吧？”<br/>
男人的眼神瞬间恢复了清醒。<br/>
“我得走了，再见，亚西。”他推开我，正了正衣领，打开卧室的门，迅速钻了出去。<br/>
我一拳锤上床板，伴随着木头劈裂的声音。<br/>
天煞的这个阿伽通！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 情书</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*本章对应的柏拉图《会饮篇》原文：……好吧，先生们，我去和他约会的时候只有我俩在场。我心里指望从他那里听到一些情人们约会时说的甜言蜜语，我自己就喜欢这样做。可是我的指望落空了，他一句好话都没有。他只是和平常一样与我交谈，到了该分手的时候，他只说了一声再见。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>情书这东西应该怎么写呢？<br/>我灵机一动，把垃圾箱倒了个底朝天，果然翻出一封弗米奥的来信。<br/>“亲爱的阿尔基，你离开长城已经两个月零十六天，这是我写给你的第十五封情书，我今晚，昨晚，以及之前的每个晚上都在思念你……”<br/>我抖了抖鸡皮疙瘩。抄这种粗俗肉麻的句法肯定会被苏格拉底笑死。<br/>“亲爱的助教，<br/>既然您接受了我的吻，<br/>我们就是情人关系了，<br/>我要求跟您约会。”<br/>画完四排言简意赅的楔形符号，为了表示慷慨，我又在末尾补了一行小字：“时间地点您挑。”<br/>嗯，这样顺眼多了。我满意地点点头，把羊皮纸封进写着“索佛洛尼斯科之子苏格拉底亲启”的信封，交给送信的仆人，蹦蹦跳跳地去吃早饭。</p><p>阿提卡平原的冬季不算冷，窗外依然翠绿的林子里飘荡着薄薄的白雾。伯里克利已经晨练回来，正坐在办公室里忙碌。<br/>首席将军把一叠加盖“机密”的文件丢到我面前。<br/>“《十二月军情报告：科林斯间谍在色雷斯地区的活动地图》。”<br/>“《下马其顿国王柏第卡斯与波提迪亚密信破译全文》。”<br/>提洛同盟之一的波提迪亚城邦位于雅典北部的色雷斯半岛南端，是雅典舰队通往北方大陆的咽喉要道。波提迪亚从前是科林斯的殖民地，科林斯人一直试图在该地区煽动暴乱，希望联合波提迪亚以及南面的斯巴达，对雅典形成三面夹击之势。所以，当科西拉海战结束之后，雅典察觉到科林斯的间谍活动，便立即下令波提迪亚拆除面向色雷斯的城墙，驱逐科林斯地方官员并交纳人质，以加强对波提迪亚地区的控制。<br/>不过波提迪亚人有自己的小算盘，他们把手伸向了色雷斯北部的下马其顿王国，希望借助下马其顿军队的力量把整个色雷斯地区给包夹在中间，要雅典骑虎难下。<br/>“你打算怎么办？”我从餐盘里挑出香肠，在自个儿面前摆了一溜排，边吃边问。<br/>“亚西，我考考你。下马其顿国王柏第卡斯最怕谁？”首席将军反问我。<br/>“柏第卡斯？这家伙并非嫡子，王位得来名不正言不顺，当然是怕他更北边的两个有嫌隙的哥哥、上马其顿统治者菲利普和德达斯喽。”<br/>“不错，‘夹烧饼’可不是科林斯的专利。”首席将军胸有成竹道，“螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后，提洛同盟近日会与上马其顿王国结成新的联盟，届时柏第卡斯的势力将被夹在色雷斯与上马其顿之间，不敢轻举妄动。”<br/>“科林斯人挑动墨伽拉叛乱，现在又跑去波提迪亚煽风点火。那群懦夫，他们自己为什么按兵不动？”<br/>“一个科林斯城邦单独对阵雅典是没有丝毫胜算的，科林斯人的目标是搅动整个伯罗奔尼撒联盟与我们提洛同盟为敌。我已经去信警告阿希达穆斯二世，叫斯巴达人不要轻易受到科林斯人的挑拨。”伯里克利点着面前的公文纸，“亚西你也要记住，外界有人问起，你必须这么回答，‘不管是墨伽拉冲突还是波提迪亚冲突，都属于雅典的内政，提洛同盟从未有与伯罗奔尼撒同盟为敌的企图，也不希望科林斯人干涉我们的内政。’”</p><p>我披着精致的皮草在镜子面前转悠，嘴里哼着歌。<br/>“小王子，穿这么美是要去做什么呀？”阿丝帕西娅两眼眯眯朝我笑。<br/>“出去赴约。”<br/>“哪家的姑娘这么幸运？”<br/>“要你管。”我朝她做鬼脸。<br/>“亚西比德先生，深色看起来更衬您的肤色。”特奥多忒帮我把浅色皮衣扒拉下来，换上棕色的皮草。<br/>阿丝帕西娅叉着腰，诧异地瞪我。<br/>“亚西你里面不衬内衣么？”<br/>我翻了个白眼。<br/>“非正式场合我从来不穿内衣。”<br/>皮草贴身确实有点扎人，但一想到不久就可以脱掉，我硬着头皮忍了。助教果然答应了我的邀约，不禁令我十分期待，这次一定得把握机会，同他真刀实枪地干点什么。</p><p>夜色下的卫城灯火通明，沿街的店铺依然熙熙攘攘。然而一旦出了南门，除了远处的市集还有些光亮，居民区却是一片黑灯瞎火。阴森森的冷风从皮草的缝隙中钻进来，吹得我小腿杆凉飕飕。<br/>幸好出门前听从阿丝帕西娅的话随身带了保镖，我心忖。<br/>进门的时候，苏格拉底正在院子里扫地。小房子四周镶嵌了一圈简易的新年装饰品，厅堂各处比上次来时收拾得整洁许多；他养的那群走地鸡全被圈进了角落的笼子里，正在上下扑腾以表示不满。<br/>“亚西你来啦。”他匆匆放下扫帚。<br/>“我带了几坛庄园今年的新酿，给您尝尝。”我指挥着保镖把酒坛直接搬进他的卧室里。这一批葡萄酒浓度较高，估摸着待会儿能把他灌醉。<br/>助教的卧室很小，擦得亮堂堂的家具均为原木质地，看起来有些年头；叠得整整齐齐的被褥则是亚麻制品，属于我最不常用的布料。床也很小，目测宽度不到我卧室里床的一半，这么小的床上要挤两个大男人，还真有点难度。<br/>苏格拉底端着晚餐进来。<br/>“怕你没吃晚饭，我亲手做了些菜。”<br/>助教的手艺不错，虽然走地鸡骨头多，海鱼刺也多，肉味倒挺新鲜。他居然细心地分别搭配了豌豆和煮芥兰。<br/>我叉起一棵芥蓝舔了舔。<br/>“我吃饱了，来喝酒。”我丢掉芥兰，抓起酒坛，殷勤地灌满他面前的杯子。</p><p>窗外夜色渐浓。<br/>我挫败地瞪着对方再度见底的酒杯。这家伙酒量出奇大，我已经酒意上头，他居然脸都不红。<br/>“不耽误时间了，我们进入正题吧。”我扔掉空酒坛，牵起助教的手走到床边，躺进铺着亚麻布的床里，拽开皮草的束带，将泛起酒晕的身体尽数暴露在对方的视野之中。回味起他之前是如何趁我生病昏睡的时候温柔地擦拭我的肌肤，我的下身已经硬如小石柱。<br/>对方隐藏在烛光阴影下的脸庞终于变得通红。他似乎又要转身逃跑，不过这回我早有预料，只将他的手腕紧紧拽住，往床里一拉，这样他就坐到了我的身边。<br/>男人的目光小心翼翼地略过我的身体，仿佛在欣赏一尊精美的雕塑。我抓着他的手指靠在唇边，满意地听到他愈加沉重的呼吸。<br/>第一次正式约会嘛，这种面对面的亲密距离当然应该加点儿情话点缀气氛。然而还没等我从半醉的脑海中翻出合适的浪漫诗词，对方倒是先开口了。<br/>“亚西，打人的那些学生，他们后来有没有找你茬？”<br/>我被他突如其来的问题问得一愣。周末聚会的时候，那几个家伙确实把我灌醉抱进卧室狠狠蹂躏了一番，不过庄园各处都有仆人看守，他们也没敢真的胡来。<br/>“助教先生，您果然很关心我呀！”我翘起唇角，凑到他的唇上轻轻啄了一口，然后撤回身，笑着朝他眨了眨我引以为傲的灰蓝色眼睛。<br/>欲擒故纵的把戏历来十分凑效，岂料面前这个榆木脑袋却完全缺乏跟进的意图，甚至于又害羞地撇开了目光。<br/>他正了正神色。<br/>“亚西，我找你来不是为了……呃……其实是想试验一下新的谈话方法。”<br/>嗨，这种事情你应该找阿伽通——虽说对男人突然的话题转移感到不悦而皱眉，话到嘴边我还是咽了回去。现在是我在跟他约会，说什么也不能把机会拱手让人。<br/>我攥住他的手指，引导着他从我的胸口一路下滑：“您算是找对了人。行吧，您教教我该怎么做？”<br/>苏格拉底摁住我停在腰间的手。<br/>“以前我们每次交流，总是你问我答，我并不了解你的想法，只顾着向你灌输我的见解，我想那大概就是彼此产生交流障碍的原因。今天我打算换一种方式，我想听亚西先阐述对一件事的看法，我们再交换见解。”<br/>聊起本职专业时，助教的声音总是会变得格外深沉而具有诱惑力，萦绕在我耳边，不知不觉又被他牵着走。<br/>果不其然，我的嘴唇已经先于我的大脑做出了答复。<br/>“巧了，我正好想跟您咨询一下波提迪亚的事儿呢。”<br/>望见对方惊讶而又满脸兴奋的表情，我郁闷地把双手插进头发里。<br/>我他X一定是喝高了才会想起来在约会的时候聊色雷斯政局……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 摔跤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*本章对应的柏拉图《会饮篇》原文：于是我又邀他一起去体育场做运动，指望借此可以达到目的。你们信不信，我和他一起练习摔跤，没有旁人在场，可就是没做成那件事，一点进展都没有！</p><p>*古希腊摔跤是裸摔。</p><p>*亚西比德：跟你们知识分子做爱真他妈麻烦！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂，你说，怎么才能把一个人拐上床？”<br/>
“这话问错人了吧，应该我问你才对。”正在擦拭弓箭的欧吕普抬起头，不解地瞟向我。<br/>
“反正就是有这么一个人，我都把自己扒光了躺他床上，他居然无动于衷。”我嘟着嘴巴从箭筒里抽出羽箭，搭上弓弦。<br/>
与苏格拉底第一次正式约会的那个晚上，男人与我在他的小床里抵足而卧，冲着我滔滔不绝地分析了一大圈色雷斯局势。只不过，整个过程中只有我光溜溜地窝在皮草里，对方却穿戴得整整齐齐，手指自始至终都没逾越过我的腰线。告别的时候，他在我的唇上留下一个仪式性地亲吻，道了声“再见”就把我打发走了。<br/>
我暗暗爆了句粗口。搁平时我肯定不信那些鬼神之说，但我发誓自己绝对遭到了对方某种精神控制，才会摒弃想要与他亲热的念头，浪漫长夜尽陪他聊天！<br/>
“啊哈，原来亚西你也有失手的时候。”正在幸灾乐祸而被我发现的欧吕普清了清嗓子，“要么你同她多做点前戏，比如一起驱车出游，一起欣赏歌剧，总之挑个她喜欢的事情，先培养感情？”<br/>
“是‘他’。”我纠正道。<br/>
“天底下居然还有这样的男人？”对方好一顿大呼小叫。他凑到我跟前，指了指下身，“他是不是这方面不行？”<br/>
“还没试过我哪清楚。”我懊丧地垂下弓箭。<br/>
“我倒有个主意。”欧吕普思索片刻，伸出一根指头，“你带他去体育馆做运动，比如游泳、搏击，或是摔跤。嗯，摔跤应该最合适，过程中会有很多身体接触的机会，到时候你就知道了。”<br/>
“多谢建议。”<br/>
我举起弓松开弦，一箭正中靶心。</p><p>约苏格拉底出门不算容易，他的生活似乎向来都是学院、家，两点一线，除了不知为何我总会在一些随机的地点巧遇他。传信的仆人来回空跑数趟后，我决定直接包下一整天的体育馆使用权，随便他哪个时间过来都可以。<br/>
炭火在四周的炉子里缓慢地燃烧。空旷的体育馆里此刻只有我和他两个人，而我已经满头大汗。这家伙臂力一点儿都不比我弱，而且格外善于使用巧劲，次次都把我重重地摔在垫子上。<br/>
“没想到您这么擅长摔跤。”我躺在地上喘气，心中暗骂欧吕普的馊主意。<br/>
助教腼腆地笑了笑：“我年轻的时候也当过兵。”<br/>
我惊讶地挑眉。<br/>
“怎么从来没听您提起过？什么时候的事儿？您是在哪个兵营？”<br/>
“雅波海战的时候我二十岁，在卡里阿斯手下的步兵营里服役。”<br/>
我恍然地点头。雅波海战时期的雅典全民皆兵，适龄青年都被派往前线服役，平民一般分在步兵营。像我这样的军校学员接受的是骑士团军官的培养路线，侧重臂力训练，比如驯马、射击和长矛；至于近身格斗的技巧，比如负重、搏击和摔跤，则是步兵的专长。<br/>
“再来么？”见我休息得差不多，苏格拉底伸手拉我起身。<br/>
“再来！”我向他发动突然袭击。<br/>
这次我总算占到上风，瞅准他的空隙攻其不备，一个过肩摔想把他摁倒。不料对方微微欠身，竟从我腋下钻了过去。于是在“砰”地一阵尘土飞扬中，我又被他摁趴在地。<br/>
“您好歹让我一回嘛。”我苦笑着埋怨。<br/>
“对不起，练了这么多年，有些动作已经成为习惯了。”苏格拉底跪贴在我背后，略微尴尬地解释。<br/>
起身的时候，他的下身不经意地蹭过我故意挺起的屁股。<br/>
机会来了。<br/>
我翻身坐起，抓住他即将离去的手臂，却并不往回拉扯，而是借力将他向后推倒，尔后迅速骑到他身上，面对面地把他压进垫子里。<br/>
助教伸手推拒，却被我借着体位优势攥住了两只手腕，摁至头顶。<br/>
“亚西，让我起来。”身下人发出急促地呼吸，脸庞泛起不自然的红晕；毕竟比我年长一轮，刚才的剧烈运动显然耗去了他不少体力，此时已是强弩之末。<br/>
我甩开额前金色的卷发，低下头凝视苏格拉底。汗水顺着我的发梢滴落在他起伏的胸膛上，同他的汗水融在一处。<br/>
助教尴尬地移开视线。他草丛里的下身已经微微抬头，正抵在我的大腿内侧。<br/>
我翘起嘴角，邪邪一笑。<br/>
“看来您的确对我有感觉，这说明您想要我。”<br/>
男人皱起眉头。<br/>
“这逻辑不成立——唔——”<br/>
吃一堑长一智，我才不给他施展精神控制术的机会，直截干脆地用唇齿封住了他的所有话语，抵开他的牙关，在他的口腔内横冲直撞。</p><p>缠绵的深吻结束，对方已经半硬，而我早就一柱冲天。<br/>
“您对我有感觉，我也对您有感觉，这说明我们彼此爱恋。”我抵住他的额头喘息，坚硬的下身在他的腹部来回磨蹭，“既然我们已经是恋人关系了，难道您不想对我做一些恋人之间该做的事情吗？”<br/>
苏格拉底望着我，唇角渐渐浮现出神秘的笑容。他忽然偏过头，朝一旁扬了扬下巴。<br/>
“亚西，你看，赫尔墨斯正在盯着我们。”<br/>
“谁？”我警惕地抬头张望。<br/>
偌大的体育馆里四处静悄悄，一个人影也没有，除了场馆尽头冷冰冰矗立着的赫尔墨斯雕塑。<br/>
只一瞬间的功夫，男人便巧妙地挣脱了我的束缚；还没等我回神，他已经一个鹞子翻身，从我身下灵巧地钻了出去。<br/>
“以后不要再约体育馆了。”他拣起毛巾擦拭掉全身的汗水，披上衣服遮住他依然勃起的下身，“体育馆属于公共设施，冬天使用率很高。如果我事先知道你为了与我约会而包下整个场地，我是肯定不会来赴约的。”</p><p>室外的气温又有所下降。我泡在温泉里，漫无目的地划拉着水波。<br/>
寒假所剩时日不多，离我攻克苏格拉底的目标显然还差一大段距离。助教明明对我有意思，然而每次都被他使用各种手段逃避；离开体育馆之前他语气不佳，连告别吻都没留下，这令我感到前所未有的挫败，并对自己的个人魅力开始产生怀疑。<br/>
回忆起之前的经历，只有头一回同他在我卧室里接吻的时候，他才陷入到那种真正放松的动情状态，天赐良机却被阿伽通给临时打断。<br/>
要不，以后改到主场作战试试？<br/>
门吱呀一声打开。伯里克利手执酒杯，哗啦啦蹚过温泉池，坐到我身边闭目养神。<br/>
泡了一会儿，他忽然睁开眼睛。<br/>
“听说你在和苏格拉底谈恋爱？”<br/>
“是。”我撇了撇嘴。这就是随身安保附赠的跟踪功能，不管我去哪儿他都知道。<br/>
首席将军微微颔首。<br/>
“他是个不错的人。我听说他准备接班阿纳克萨格拉的教职工作。”<br/>
我诧异地望向对方。<br/>
“你不介意？”<br/>
男人故作轻松地耸耸肩，继续摇晃着手中的葡萄酒。<br/>
“你既已成年，就得自己对自己的想法和行为负责。同为雅典注册公民，你与我之间的地位彼此平等，即使作为你曾经的监护人，在情场上我也并不具备‘介意’的资格。”<br/>
我眨着眼睛品味完他的这番话，尔后“哧”地一声笑了出来。<br/>
“在我面前发表即兴演说呢？明明就是一副心有不甘的样子。”我拿走他手里的酒杯，跨坐到他身上，“第一公民先生，告诉我，你想要我怎么负责？”<br/>
“怎么负责？让我想想，嗯，那就先把你床头那本《修辞法》给我坚持读完吧。”首席将军托住我的屁股把我放进温泉水里，笑着压了下来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 交际舞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*本章对应的《会饮篇》原文：因此，就像情人想要勾引爱人一样，我请他来吃完饭。想要请到他也不容易，但最后他终于答应了。第一次，他来吃了晚饭以后马上就要告辞，而我当时很害羞，没能拦住他。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>新年伊始，卫城出乎意料地下了场小雪，城内城外一派祥和的冬景。<br/>
日头初升，雅典第一公民携女友前来帕特农神庙，向参加庆典的民众做新年致辞。祝辞范本很好背，先例行夸耀提洛同盟雄厚的经济实力和庞大的海军力量，再向听众兜售雅典民主制度相比斯巴达和波斯的优越性；而今天的祝辞中，伯里克利额外侧重雅典对待奴隶的宽优政策以及对待外来移民的开放态度。<br/>
伸着脖子往下望，台下果然坐着不少慕名前来雅典参加庆祝盛会、身着五花八门服饰的外乡客，看来《墨伽拉法令》对外邦人移民雅典的热情并没有产生特别剧烈的影响。<br/>
女神雅典娜的祭祀仪式之后是盛大的游行活动。乡村乐手吹奏起牧笛和排箫，海港歌手弹奏起七弦琴，市民们举着绘有奥林匹斯十二主神的巨大图腾、以及代表同盟国与殖民地的花花绿绿的旗帜，踩着薄薄的积雪，热热闹闹地穿梭在卫城的大街上。即使身为奴隶者，也被允许跟着他们的雅典主人一起，参与到载歌载舞的节日气氛中来。<br/>
而当夜幕降临，阿克米昂家族的新年宴会才刚刚开始。<br/>
伯里克利的庄园位于卫城北部一个隐蔽的山脚下，尽头是连绵的牧场。今晚的庄园灯火通明，平时空旷的大厅里挤满了客人；门外马车络绎不绝，惊起附近林子里的飞鸟，于夜色笼罩之下一群群朝着天际盘旋。<br/>
家庭聚会唯一令我招架不住的地方，莫过于热情的姨妈们。我窝在藤椅里，脸上维持着礼节式的僵硬笑容；左右空位全被姨妈带来的表妹们占据，而我的正牌女伴特奥多忒则端着盛满女人们喝剩的葡萄酒杯的盘子，一脸无措地立于人群之外。<br/>
自从成年之后，每逢这种家族聚会，亲戚们都企图把她们的闺女侄女或任何入眼的女孩推销给我。被她们这么蹂躏过的表兄们无一例外地都已经缴械投降，如今轮到我来承受她们的火力攻击。今天我刻意带上特奥多忒做我的挡箭牌，岂料这群战斗力十足的女人只消几个胳膊肘就把毫无话语权的特奥多忒挤到了一边。<br/>
要不是我在等人，我肯定学那帮精明的男性长辈们，不到宴会开始，绝对、绝对不提前出现。<br/>
正在借酒消愁，忽然眼前一亮。<br/>
门厅再度打开，一个我期待的身影映入眼帘——苏格拉底穿着那套与宴会气氛格格不入的旧礼服出现在门口，正探头朝里张望。首席将军为了彰显慷慨大度，居然向我的新男友也发出了聚会邀请，还跟我打赌说他肯定会来赴约。自从体育馆不欢而散，助教是否会应邀我其实一直没谱，这当口发现自己输掉一整袋银币的赌资，心里反倒如石头落地，分外愉悦起来。<br/>
“助教先生，我在这儿！”我钻出表妹们的笼罩，朝来人奔去。</p><p>“新年快乐，亚西。”苏格拉底从怀里摸出一个沉甸甸的礼品盒，“打开看看。”<br/>
他用期待的眼神望着我。<br/>
如果让一个教师选择一件他认为天底下最棒的礼物送给心爱的学生，猜猜会是什么礼物？<br/>
我鼓着腮帮子，瞪着封皮上的《论教学方法》。<br/>
助教狠狠挠了挠发际线。<br/>
“我写的书，刚写完，这是初版。当然，亚西你帮了我很大的忙，所以我把你的名字也列在编者栏里。”<br/>
“是嘛！”我迫不及待地翻开扉页，却又立即皱起眉头，“为什么阿伽通的名字排在我前面？”<br/>
“呃，大部分文字都是由我口述，阿伽通来记录的。”<br/>
我抬眼瞟对方。<br/>
“我们约会的事您也告诉他了？”<br/>
“这我没说过。”对方连忙摆手否认。<br/>
“阿伽通是个聪明人，他估计早能猜到。不过我无所谓。”我手里翻着书，心里乐呵呵地幻想，要是阿伽通知道他心仪的导师和我亚西比德在约会，他的神情该有多么懊恼呢。<br/>
宴会女主人阿丝帕西娅凑过来，踮起脚在助教的嘴唇上留下一个吻。<br/>
“苏格拉底先生，您的光临真是蓬荜生辉呀，门口冷，咱们快进去说话。”她推着我俩往里走。</p><p>当男人们终于聊够了从角落里钻出来，便是新年宴会开始的时候。酒足饭饱之后，由男主人和女主人领舞一曲，随后其他人携带舞伴加入。<br/>
首席将军象征性地跳了两只曲子，坐回酒桌边与担任公职的亲戚们品酒聊天。我抱着特奥多忒，跟着音乐的节奏，晃到留在舞池里的阿丝帕西娅身旁。<br/>
“需要交换舞伴吗？”阿丝帕西娅朝我使眼色。<br/>
我摇头：“我不想和你跳。”<br/>
“不是和我。”她努努嘴，指向她臂弯里满脸通红的苏格拉底，“我觉得还是你带他跳比较好。”<br/>
我朝她皱了皱鼻头：“他超级容易害羞，要他当着大家的面同男伴跳舞，他肯定会找借口逃跑。”<br/>
“这有何难？看我的。”阿丝帕西娅将苏格拉底推到我面前，拉着特奥多忒的手走到舞池中央，“女士们先生们，接下来我们进入交换舞伴环节。但是今天，我提议来个新玩法，请和我一样，牵起你身边与你相同性别的舞伴的手！”</p><p>主意虽妙，可惜阿丝帕西娅少算了一步。灯光熄灭的那一刻，四周忽然伸过来好几只手。<br/>
“滚开，我离他最近。”揪乱我头发的家伙凶道，听声音像是某位居住在阿提卡的表兄。<br/>
“你这个混蛋，从小到大什么东西都要跟我抢。”捏着我肩膀的那位愤愤地推了之前发声的家伙一把。<br/>
凭空又有一只手探过来抓我的手腕，于是两兄弟同仇敌忾，将那不速之客摁倒在地。<br/>
趁着三人掐架的空隙，我麻利地从他们身下钻出去，循着香水味儿摸到助教身旁。<br/>
“抱歉，让您看了一场闹剧。”我在黑暗中朝他莞尔，“现在我们可以跳舞了。”<br/>
悠扬的琴声响起，我牵起苏格拉底的手搭在我的腰间，圈住他的脖子，带着他在舞池里慢晃。今晚没有月色，我看不清他的表情，但当鼻尖抵上他额头的时候，我的嘴唇可以感觉到他额际的微汗。<br/>
“刚才跳舞的时候您那么紧张，不知道的人还以为您喜欢的是阿丝帕西娅呢。”我揶揄他。<br/>
“第一次参加这种私人宴会，以前很少跳舞。”助教闷闷地承认道。<br/>
“怎么不带您夫人一起来？”<br/>
“她很年轻，不太擅长在公众场合控制自己的情绪。”<br/>
想起苏格拉底从前在会所的遭遇，我忍不住嗤嗤坏笑。<br/>
“我们这么频繁地约会，她有没有吃我的醋？”<br/>
男人并没否认。他搁在我腰上的手紧了紧，似乎不愿聊起赞西佩。<br/>
“亚西，早晨我也在帕特农神庙，在台下。”他试图改变话题，“你真的很令人瞩目。我是说，你站在主席台边东张西望的样子特别可爱。”<br/>
等等——我仿佛从助教嘴里听到了一句情话？<br/>
果然主场作战有优势！<br/>
“您怎么不过来找我呢？从我这边的看台可以俯瞰整个游行节目，很有趣的。”<br/>
助教的舞步略微停顿。<br/>
“我在举有狄俄尼索斯图腾的队伍里扮演吹牧笛的萨提尔，不知你有没有看到我。”他解释道。<br/>
今天的游行场面盛大，狄俄尼索斯图腾后面跟着一大群牧笛演奏者，纵我眼神再好也不可能分辨出哪个是苏格拉底。不过我不打算让他失望。<br/>
“看来您真的十分热爱狄俄尼索斯。我一直很好奇，酒神在奥林匹斯十二主神里口碑垫底，您怎么偏偏对他情有独钟呢？”<br/>
“因为我觉得他比较像你。”脱口而出这句话，男人立刻懊悔地把额头埋进了我的肩窝，“对不起，亚西，我不是说你口碑差，我是指你们的性格相似。狄俄尼索斯行事无拘无束、生活自由潇洒，而那正是我年轻时代所缺乏且一直向往的。”<br/>
我收拢手臂，紧紧把他圈在怀里，唇角泛起抑制不住的笑容。助教一向以严谨与自律的外在形象被雅典学院那帮学生推崇备至，然而，来自他柔软内心深处的秘密渴望，却只有我一个人能够触探。<br/>
“亲自参加游行一定很有趣吧。您有空教教我吹笛子，等我学会了也跟您一块儿去游行。”<br/>
苏格拉底抬起头，夜色中我终于可以凝视他微醺的眼神。<br/>
“好啊，你真的想学的话，我教你。”<br/>
“一言为定？”<br/>
“一言为定。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 邀约</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*本章对应会饮篇原文：第二次，吃了晚饭以后，我不停地和他交谈，一直谈到半夜，他要走的时候，我以夜深为理由，强迫留他过夜。</p><p>*暗示菲迪亚斯在雕刻室里给小亚西做裸雕时，曾背着伯里克利碰过小亚西。</p><p>*关于玩具，就相当于大家都要铁人美队蜘蛛侠，他却要灭霸乌木喉罗南</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冬季的草场上，草皮依然泛青。<br/>
欧吕普的父亲从奥林匹斯山出差回来，带给我一堆来自色萨利的特产。四年一度的奥林匹克大会将在今年夏天举行，竞技项目和皮提亚竞技会差不多，但是这个大会并不是只有雅典参加，爱琴海的提洛同盟、爱奥尼亚海的伯罗奔尼撒同盟，甚至马其顿和远在西西里岛的诸城邦都会派遣运动员前来参加竞技。四年前的比赛中，伯罗奔尼撒同盟囊括短跑、摔跤等多项第一；即使雅典赢下战车赛，寥寥几个冠军的成果也令今年的运动会主办方提洛同盟压力巨大。<br/>
“亚西比德，我的建议怎么样，有没有搞定那个人？”欧吕普伸杆将球传递到我脚下。<br/>
“不怎么样，没搞定。”我探杆横扫。<br/>
“摔跤算是最适合助兴的情侣运动了吧，看来你真踢到铁板喽。”对方挽住缰绳，笑得前仰后合。<br/>
“滚。”一声令下，马球果然咕碌碌地滚进了球洞中。<br/>
没能把助教拐上床，追究起来，其实责任在我自己。新年夜那天晚上，即使彼此之间气氛出乎意料地融洽，当音乐停止，苏格拉底同我吻别时，我却忽然有些犹豫，以至于没去刻意挽留他。<br/>
并非是我小心眼报复男人、同他玩起欲擒故纵的游戏，实在是那天晚上他在舞池里留下了比之前任何时期都要多的甜言蜜语，尽管我的耳朵相当受用，如此频繁的情话却令夜色下的他显得格外朦胧虚幻，令我心生警惕，仿佛臂弯里拥着的那个人并不是真的他。<br/>
酒会负责人阿丝帕西娅向爱神阿芙罗狄忒郑重发誓，说她未曾在助教的酒水里做任何手脚，这使我的心情稍微好受一些。需要借助药物迫使恋人同我上床，实在是对我人格魅力的极大侮辱。<br/>
“我知道你们在给我制造机会，可我并不需要你们的插手。”我悻悻地回复阿丝帕西娅。<br/>
收起球杆扛到肩上，我狠狠摇了摇脑袋。不知怎地，最近这阵子自己居然变得像个女人一般患得患失。<br/>
假期眼看就要结束，我决定不再浪费时间，直接约他到我的庄园过夜。</p><p>苏格拉底抵达庄园的时候我正在游泳，跳出泳池随便擦了擦就急匆匆跑出来迎接他。所谓见惯不怪，这次他没再对着家中裸奔的我露出惊讶的表情，只是脸颊微微赧红。<br/>
晚饭尚未准备好，于是我领着助教参观我客厅里的装饰。诸如迈锡尼青铜古董以及时下比较流行的安纳托利亚陶塑我也保有一些，不过都被我塞进角落里，取而代之的是占据四面墙壁的狩猎纪念品和体育竞赛奖杯，以及一批由名人匠制的盔甲和长弓。苏格拉底送给我的书被我摆在了显眼的位置，用琉璃框子罩起来，毕竟书这种东西在我家一向只起到装饰作用。<br/>
路过厅堂的浮雕时他弯下腰，伸出手指抚摸浮雕底部的楔形符号。我不得不佩服助教的眼力，来过我家的客人不少，没几个人发现那里留着菲迪亚斯的签名。<br/>
“二楼还有一间陈列室。”我牵起他的手，带着他往楼上走。<br/>
“天哪，亚西，这些都是菲迪亚斯的作品？”望着满屋子的石雕，苏格拉底嘴巴张成个圆圈。<br/>
“没错。”我点头。<br/>
陈列室里的私人藏品全部出自菲迪亚斯之手。正中是一面巨大的落地镜，上框雕有沉睡的纳西索斯，左右各摆放着两尊组合雕塑，分别是宙斯与加尼墨德以及阿波罗与雅辛托斯，属于伯里克利的恶趣味。<br/>
散布于墙壁的雕塑包括菲迪亚斯逢年过节送给我的礼物，小到地狱犬、塞壬、弥诺陶诺斯之类的玩具，大到阿瑞斯、赫拉克勒斯、阿克琉斯的立塑。另一面墙则陈列着我的个人雕像，从我被伯里克利收养开始，菲迪亚斯每年都会为我订做一枚雕塑，而这些记录着我成长轨迹的私密艺术品，我从不轻易展示于人。<br/>
助教在一面等身雕塑前停下脚步。那是我的成人礼，菲迪亚斯在我家住了小半个月才完工。<br/>
他似乎想要触碰，余光瞥见我，又犹豫地垂下手臂。<br/>
“您慢慢看，我去催一下晚饭。”我步出房间，留苏格拉底一个人在陈列室欣赏。</p><p>当助教从陈列室出来时，晚餐已经准备就绪。乳牛排庄园自产，鳕鱼从罗德岛横跨爱琴海，虾和黑牡蛎来自彻洛里斯湾，烩以精筛海盐、罗马柠檬和埃及胡椒，搭配新鲜橄榄和甜品。这组食谱来自阿丝帕西娅的推荐，具有天然的催情作用，加上烛光、鲜花和私酿，今晚应该能顺利留下他。<br/>
谈起雕刻，苏格拉底算是半个行家，他显然还沉浸在看到雕刻大师迥异以往风格作品的激动之中，口若悬河，从菲迪亚斯的同行米隆一路聊到外邦移民波留克列特。<br/>
我边剥牡蛎边面带笑容地听他分析几位雕刻师的作品。菲迪亚斯的专长是神像雕凿，他曾经建议由更擅于精工人体线条的波留克列特来为我雕刻塑像，被伯里克利一口回绝，那时候的伯里克利没把我栓个脚链锁在家里就已经非常大度，怎么可能允许一介平民观摩我的裸体。<br/>
“亚西，我父亲要是看到这些雕塑，他肯定会欣喜到晕过去。”助教叉起鳕鱼块一口吞掉，激动地慨叹道。<br/>
我擦干净手指，把餐巾团成一团扔回桌上：“您以后带令尊过来呗。”<br/>
“不不，我明白这些都是你的个人收藏。”他不好意思地摆了摆手，“其实这些私藏品我也不应该看的。”<br/>
“为什么不呢？艺术品既然被创作出来就得有人欣赏，我很荣幸能由助教先生您来做我的观众。”我起身离开餐桌，坐到对方身边。<br/>
苏格拉底条件反射式地朝往旁边挪了挪，大概他也觉得这样对待恋人有些失礼，于是又悄悄挪回我身边。不过他没舍得放弃手里吃了一半的小牛排。<br/>
“亚西，刚才在陈列室不知不觉呆太久，天色实在晚了，我可能吃完就得回去。”<br/>
我咧嘴暗笑。单冲着“可能”这个词，今晚肯定能留下他。<br/>
“回不回去待会儿再说，先让我把新年礼物送您。”我抬手召唤仆人。<br/>
狭长的盒子里，摆着一对覆有蛇形图腾的精致牧笛。<br/>
果然，男人见到牧笛，两眼放光。<br/>
“您说过可以教我，不许反悔。”我狡黠地朝他挤挤眼。</p><p>“指腹摁住这里，按顺序放开：一二三四五六七八。”<br/>
笛子在我手中发出一阵怪叫。<br/>
“慢慢吐气，别一次全吐完。”苏格拉底覆上我的手背，将他的手指搭到我的手指上，“跟着我走，左一二三四，右一二三四，一次放一个手指。”<br/>
我靠在助教怀里，鼓着腮帮子，微湿的金发散落在他的肩头；他健硕有力的胳膊从我背后圈过来，围住我的肩膀，手把手地教我吹奏牧笛的技巧。不管是摔跤还是舞台剧，时局还是修辞法，他总是在教学的时候特别的专心致志，仿佛生来世上的责任便是向他人倾授所有的技能，没有任何其他目的。<br/>
正因为即使我赤条条地坐在他的怀里，他也并未改变耐心的语气和认真的眼神，这让我意识到对方的特殊。欧吕普是对的，在我过去十八年的生活中，苏格拉底是唯一一座能够抗拒我的诱惑，使我久攻不下的堡垒；然而男人一如既往的矜持，却只会更加激起我挑战的欲望，让我愈挫愈勇，如飞蛾扑火般全身心地投入到这段恋爱之中。<br/>
等到终于弄清楚八个笛孔对应的音符，我已经心神荡漾、呼息急促。<br/>
“喂，苏格拉底，你刚才在陈列室注意到没？丢在角落里的那副小型雕塑《坐在潘神臂弯里吹排箫的达芙涅》。”我凑到男人耳边轻声低语。<br/>
对方侧过头瞪着我，语气惊诧：“那真是菲迪亚斯的作品么？”<br/>
“当然。他瞒着伯里克利私下送来的，牧童达芙涅的雕琢仿照的是我的外型，而潘神代表他自己。我一度很生他的气，要把那雕像打碎，但是又不能破坏为天神树立的作品，所以才留到现在。”我坏笑着向他介绍。<br/>
苏格拉底黯淡地垂下眼眸。<br/>
“亚西，我真的得走了，夜路不安全。”<br/>
我丢掉牧笛，学着达芙涅的姿势背靠上他的胸膛，反手钩上他的脖颈。<br/>
“就是因为太晚了，夜路不安全，所以你才应该留在我这里过夜。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 同眠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本章对应的会饮篇原文：篇幅过长，不想打字。</p><p>*这章开头有个细节，老苏答应留下过夜后，先去洗了澡。别问为什么！问就是因为老苏清楚自己若和亚西睡同一个被窝下会把持不住！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>烛火均已熄灭，四处一片静寂；皎洁的月色飘过窗棂，洒下满地千丝万缕的银光。男人面对着我，静静躺在我身旁，眼睑微阖，脸庞半藏在月色的阴影里。<br/>
当他答应留下过夜的那一刻，成功的喜悦仿佛要从我的体内破土而出，即使这样安静地同他躺于一处，心脏也正在胸腔内越跳越烈。<br/>
我抬起手，越过彼此之间一臂的距离，推了推他的肩头。<br/>
“喂，苏格拉底，你睡着了吗？”<br/>
“还没有。”对方睁开眼，轻声回应。<br/>
我顺着他的锁骨摸索到他藏在胡须里的薄唇，伸出中指轻轻摩挲。他刚洗完澡，鬓发依然有些湿润。<br/>
“猜猜我在想什么。”我问他。<br/>
“想什么？”<br/>
“我想，普天之下，只有你才配得上做我的恋人。”<br/>
“为什么这么说？”<br/>
“从小到大，我的身边总是簇拥着各式各样的朋友，也接受过乱七八糟的爱慕与追逐。但是人们经常怀揣难以启口的企图接近我，想要从我身上得到各种好处。你和他们不一样，你比他们更加真诚，也更加富有智慧，你给予我的比你从我这里得到的更多，所以我觉得你可以是一个非常棒的情人。”<br/>
助教握住我的手，吻上我的手指。<br/>
“能让你认为我适合做你的情人，我深感荣幸。但是亚西，你怎么就能确定，我没有同别人一样的企图？”<br/>
我反手抓住他，愤懑地提高了音量。<br/>
“因为你总是很害羞，心里想什么嘴上从来不说，还一副随时要从我身边逃开的样子！长这么大，还从来没哪个家伙胆敢像你这样一而再地拒绝同我上床，这让我感到非常挫败！可是，苏格拉底，你看，”我攥住他的手，引导着他触碰我已然高昂的下身，“只要和你靠在一起，我都会有反应；倘若你担心主动求爱会遭到我的拒绝，你根本就是多此一举。”<br/>
男人握住我自由肆虐的手，呼吸低沉而压抑。<br/>
“亲爱的亚西，你知道吗，即使是恋人之间，也并不一定需要借助上床来维持彼此的关系。确切地说，上床几乎是最无法维系恋人关系的手段。”<br/>
助教奇特的逻辑令我充满讶异，却又忍不住笑了出来。<br/>
“你的脑子真的很特殊，居然持有这种奇怪的理论。世间还有什么行为能比上床更能证明爱情的存在呢？”<br/>
苏格拉底抽回手，撩起我额际掉落的碎发，望进我的眼睛。<br/>
“亚西，在你阳春白雪的生活中，很少遇到像我这样的下里巴人；我清楚这一点，因为我从你盯着我的目光中总能捕捉到好奇和探究的眼神。你对我的喜爱，严格来说只是一时的新鲜感而已。如你所言，同我上床是一种挑战；上床之后，新鲜感不再，也便意味着我们恋人关系的终结。”<br/>
“我才不是图新鲜，才不是只想要同你露水情缘！我拒绝过菲迪亚斯的追求，对于恋人的选择我很挑的！”我捉住男人的手腕，激动地嚷道，“过去这段时间里你教给我很多东西，作为爱情中平等的恋人关系，我也非常想要赠给你我的回礼！但是即使已经成为令人尊敬的教授，你依然过着简朴的生活，我付给你银币作为私教的费用，你也把多余的部分退还到我府上。除了精神层面的东西，你好像并没有什么其他需要，所以当你提起对狄俄尼索斯的向往，这让我更加确定，我的肉体与青春才是我能够给予你的最美好的回报。”<br/>
“亚西，你还是没弄懂我的意思。我愿意把我毕生所知倾授于你，可我不是在要求你的肉体报偿，这并非等价交换。你是如此令人瞩目，也许会是未来的政界明星；我只希望拉你一把，让你能站到和我同样的高度来看待这个世界——”<br/>
“苏格拉底，你的语气越来越像阿纳克萨格拉了。”我嘟起腮帮子，翻过身背对他，“我只是觉得有必要告诉你我内心真实的想法。到现在为止，即使你已经躺在我身边，选择权依然在你手里；我有我的自尊，我不会强迫你同我上床。”<br/>
“要么这样，亚西，请再给我多一些时间，相信我会寻找到对彼此最优的相处办法，不仅是爱情方面，还有其他的一些事情。”<br/>
苏格拉底靠过来，轻轻把我搂在怀中。他的下身微微抬头，正抵在我的屁股尖上。<br/>
仆人早已退到门外，室内的炭火有些黯淡。我起身拉过床边的皮草，将自己和这个口是心非的家伙一起连头带脚地笼罩在温暖的大衣里面。<br/>
黑暗中我爬到他的身上，攀住他的肩膀，贴上他的胸膛，急切地吮吻他带着酒味的薄唇，感受他依然生涩却比以往任何时候都要热切的回吻。<br/>
“苏格拉底，是个男人的话就干我，现在。”</p><p>我躺在银色的月光里，男人覆在我身上，温柔地吻过我的全身。<br/>
“很疼吗？要我停下来吗？”他凝视着我。<br/>
“少废话，继续。”我扯过衣角咬在嘴里，遮去我痛苦的表情，我不想让他发现我对被男人插入其实毫无经验，可是我隐忍的呜咽和萎顿的下身却轻易将我出卖。<br/>
“别遮，让我看你的脸。”他拽开大衣丢到一边，伸出拇指扣开我的牙缝。<br/>
我狠狠一口咬住。<br/>
“亚西……亚西……”他在我高亢的呻吟中轻唤我的名字。</p><p>正午的阳光从窗户间照进来。醒来时，苏格拉底正坐在我身边目不转睛地盯着我，手指插在我的卷发里打圈。<br/>
怪不得伯里克利一直不愿对我做这种事，屁股一挪，疼得我龇牙咧嘴、肌肉打颤。昨晚一开场我就被他顶到连射两次，等到不应期结束又晕晕乎乎地被他从背后插入，直到后半夜才终于昏睡过去。<br/>
这家伙的床上风格还真像那些半人半羊的林神，我在心里默默埋怨，同时大骂阿丝帕西娅推荐的菜谱。<br/>
助教起身走开，回来时手里端着一只冒着热气的罐子：“正是一顿不吃饿得慌的年纪，昨晚光顾着喝酒肯定饿坏了，来吃点儿粥。”<br/>
“吃完再多睡一会儿吧。”他轻抚我的头发。<br/>
“我睡不着，屁股疼。”我挪开他的手，搁在我的屁股上。总被他这么揪头发，过阵子我的脑门估计也会和他一样光溜。<br/>
助教乖乖地帮我揉屁股，不一会儿我就又硬起来。<br/>
“要么，读一会儿书？”他尴尬地停下手，拿起床头那本修辞法。<br/>
“我不要念书，我要听你吹笛子。”我把吃完的罐子塞回他手里。<br/>
牧笛悠扬的和弦在卧室里回响。我闭着眼睛，牢牢拽着他的胳膊，似乎这样就抓住了全世界。<br/>
“苏格拉底，我喜欢你。”我迷迷糊糊地嘟囔，“虽然你把我弄得屁股很疼，我还是喜欢你。”</p><p>寒假圆满结束，我怀着极度愉悦的心情返回学校。在校期间不方便约会，但我依然回味着那个浪漫的冬夜，琢磨着是否再约男人一回，连训练的时候也有些心不在焉，被罚了好几次。<br/>
“嘴巴咧成这样，肯定是得手了。恭喜得偿所愿哈！”欧吕普凑过来，拍了拍我的屁股表示庆贺。<br/>
天有不测风云，第二天我却收到阿纳克萨格拉的审讯书。老教授近期做出的那些与众不同的演讲遭到心怀不满的学生家长联名提告，罪名是诽谤。<br/>
“苏格拉底！”我闯进助教的办公室，把陪审团的传令信扔到他面前，“你是不是早就知道这件事？”<br/>
“是。”男人爽快地承认。<br/>
“难道是因为这事你才和我上床？”我愤怒地揪起他的衣领，“你是因为你敬爱的导师阿纳克萨格拉才同我上床吗？”<br/>
“亚西……”这次他没有承认，也没有否认。<br/>
“快说，‘不是’！”我急切地盼望能从他口中听到否定词。<br/>
对方轻叹一声，忧伤地撇开了眼神。<br/>
我狠狠将他推回座位里，尔后一把掀掉桌子，任凭满桌的莎草纸劈头盖脸地落在他的身上。<br/>
原来他对我也是有企图的！那天晚上他握着我的手反问我的时候，我就应该知道！<br/>
“苏格拉底，你当你是谁，牺牲自己拯救他人的天神吗？在你眼里，我亚西比德是不是愚蠢又烦人，什么都学不会，却死皮赖脸地纠缠你？你上我的时候，心里是不是也在想，只要让我满足一次，你就可以彻底摆脱我了？”<br/>
猛一抬头，阿伽通和小克里托正抱着书籍，目瞪口呆地立在门口。<br/>
“算了，”我沮丧地朝他摆了摆手，“我以为我们彼此相爱、天生一对，原来只是我一厢情愿。你放心，我以后不会再来纠缠你了。”<br/>
我转过身，狠狠抹了抹眼睛，大踏步跨出了他的办公室。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 贵族</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*车夫、奴隶、狗，一个比一个等级更低，政敌在故意试探小亚西的接受度。“做一天我的狗”是个伏笔，这事还没完。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伯里克利摆摆手，示意台下安静。<br/>
“首席将军先生！请问您如何评价科林斯在波提迪亚的暴力行动？”<br/>
“雅典严厉谴责科林斯的挑衅行为。海外殖民地的局部纠纷，不应该上升到宗主国层面的冲突。下一位。”<br/>
“首席将军先生，请问雅典是否有与科林斯开战的意向？”<br/>
“我再重申一遍，虽然雅波海战中雅典取得了决定性的胜利，我们来自外部的威胁在过去的十五年里一直没有消失；对雅典巨大财富、多元文化和先进制度虎视眈眈的周边国家随时可能卷土重来，而拉栖代梦人届时将是我们最牢靠的合作伙伴。如果我们之中有一方打破这一平衡，那将是提洛同盟与伯罗奔尼撒同盟共同的损失，这种损失将有可能给我们整个社会系统带来负面影响。”<br/>
“首席将军先生，科林斯挑起波提迪亚暴动会影响到雅典和斯巴达的关系吗？”<br/>
“这位朋友，请你记住，雅典与斯巴达是互惠的利益共同体，两国曾在对外战争中屡次分工协作。在过去五十年的历史中，如果不是列奥尼达率斯巴达三百勇士死守温泉关牵制波斯陆军，地米斯托克利就无法赢得宝贵的集结时间、领导雅典舰队在萨拉米斯战役中击败波斯海军；同样，如果不是客蒙一直致力于维系两国的合作伙伴关系，雅典也无法以一己之力在普拉提亚战役中赢得对波斯强有力的进攻……”<br/>
公民代表蜂拥而至，要求雅典对波提迪亚暴动表态。首席将军亲自出山应付源源不断的追问；离我不远处却有个家伙一直扭头同秘书窃窃私语，不时露出对发言人不屑一顾的表情。<br/>
贵族后代比平民更具有修习法律的经济实力，因此如今的雅典法庭，法官一半以上都兼有旧贵族背景；另一方面，五百人陪审团成员也不断被死灰复燃的贵族集团渗透侵蚀。而昔日贵族们马首是瞻者唯有一人，就是首席将军之位的最有力竞争者、十将军之一，贵族血统纯正的克里昂。<br/>
“斯巴达才是对雅典的财富和文明最虎视眈眈的城邦。幻想与阿希达穆斯二世维持友谊，伯里克利这家伙还真是单纯得可爱。”克里昂用我恰好能听到的音量低声嘲弄道，同时眼角朝我这里瞥来。<br/>
我狠狠剜了他一眼。<br/>
最近的事情一桩接一桩。前几天从法庭出来，我在休息室找到正同被告律师一一握手道谢的伯里克利。阿纳克萨格拉诽谤案的第一次听证会后，法庭在精英律师团施压下并没立即宣判，然而从内部流出的陪审团倾向来看，情况对被告十分不利。<br/>
“喂，伯里，如果阿纳克萨格拉输了官司会怎样？”<br/>
对方卷起手里的公文纸，神情严肃。<br/>
“按照律法，他会被流放。”<br/>
“他这么大年纪，腿还受了伤，流放和判他死刑没区别啊！”<br/>
“所以我们得准备好应对最坏的局面。”首席将军拍了拍我的肩膀，“别担心，倘若真的走到那一步，我会雇请保镖和医生随身照顾他。”<br/>
视线转回演讲台正中疲于应付的发言人身上，我烦躁地咬着指甲。<br/>
这家伙总是张口就来“最坏的打算”，实在令人泄气。我们之前已经损失掉菲迪亚斯，说什么也不能让敌人再得逞了。</p><p>与公民代表的会晤结束后，伯里克利先行离开，我借口有文件落在会议室，独自驱骑绕回战神山议会厅。<br/>
“哟呵，小鬼头，你这么拦在我车前不给我走，有何贵干呐？”克里昂示意车夫停缰。<br/>
“别装了，克里昂，我知道阿纳克萨格拉的官司是你在背后捣鬼。你不要欺负老教授，有种就冲我来！”我气势汹汹地叉着腰，“你说吧，要怎么做你才能放过他？”<br/>
克里昂斜睨了我片刻，邪邪一笑，忽然伸手把车夫从驾座上推了下去。<br/>
“行啊，小鬼，听说你马术不错？来，先把我送回家。”他把马鞭抛进我手里，向我做了个请的手势。<br/>
“好了，你到家了。”我收起缰绳跳下车。这家伙故意装作不认识自己家住何方，穿街走巷地带我绕了不少冤枉路，我今天也是不知从哪里来的耐心，才顶着路人惊异的目光，陪他在城里到处兜圈子。<br/>
“帮我脱衣服。”克里昂往门厅里一站，朝我伸开手臂，“还有鞋子。”<br/>
“小鬼，你这副样子还真像一个乖巧的奴隶。”他趁我蹲身，探手捏住我的下巴捞起来，“从哪里能买到你这么美丽的奴隶呢？”<br/>
我挥开他的手：“衣服脱完了，这样你满意了吧？”<br/>
“别急，我还有一个要求。”对方眼珠子转了转，“我听说你养了条漂亮的小狗，那你一定很清楚狗是如何取悦主人的。”<br/>
“你这话什么意思？”<br/>
克里昂伸出指头，指了指庄园门口的看门犬。<br/>
“你看，狗从来不穿衣服，只在脖子里套个项圈，四肢着地，边爬边摇尾巴。小鬼，你若是愿意做一天我的狗，我或许可以考虑满足你的要求。”</p><p>“我有点事出门，你慢慢吃。”首席将军停下手里的刀叉，招来仆从安排座驾安保。<br/>
“天色这么晚了你要干嘛去？”<br/>
“去克里昂家，替你收拾烂摊子。”他一边套大衣一边回复我。<br/>
“你要替我向他道歉？”我丢下餐具，蹿起身拽住对方，“你知道那家伙对我做了什么吗！”<br/>
“事情的经过我都听说了。”伯里克利叹了口气，转过身望进我的眼睛，“但是亚西，你难道看不出来，克里昂是在挑逗你，故意激你动手打他么？你想想看，一名曾在青年摔角赛中夺冠的将军，能让你那点三脚猫的功夫这么容易得手吗？”<br/>
我忿忿地嘟起嘴巴。确实，摔跤我连雅典学院的助教都摔不过；可当时我气急攻心，只想狠狠揍对方一顿，哪里考虑到那么多。<br/>
“哼，他这样羞辱我，你却帮他说话。”即使知道自己闯了祸，我依然心有不甘地嘀咕。<br/>
“帮他？”男人被我气得笑了出来。他抬手捏起我腮帮子上的肉，使劲儿拧了拧，“亚西，你搞错了。等明天他往民众面前一站，所有人都会注意到他被你打歪的鼻梁；至于你出于什么原因打他，没有人会关心。”</p><p>伯里克利那天很晚才回家。他没有像往常一样摸进我的房间，而是径直去了他自己的卧室。脚步声消失在走廊尽头，我躺在床里，翻来覆去难以入眠。<br/>
在我掀了对方的桌子之后，苏格拉底来过我的庄园一趟。被我拒之门外后，他给我留下一封信。<br/>
“抱歉侵犯了你的身体，<br/>
因我无法克制心中的罪念。<br/>
如果时光可以倒流，<br/>
我希望我们能够重新开始。”<br/>
他的遣词听起来像个禁欲派的诗人。<br/>
法庭听证会上，我远远看见苏格拉底带着一群雅典学院的学生们挤坐在旁听席里。我能感觉到他向我投来的胶着视线，但是他始终没有过来找我说话。<br/>
助教可能还不知道，这么多天过去，我已经不那么生他的气了。<br/>
其实我比谁都清楚，作为雅典执政官的继子，注定没有人会不带目的地接近我；苏格拉底想要借着满足我的欲望来巩固他在我心里的分量，也属于人之常情。对与一个平民身份的教授恋爱的好奇，甚至对被男人插入的好奇都从苏格拉底那里得到了满足，听到他对我怀有情欲之外的企图时，我的内心其实也并不像外在表现出来的那般愤怒。<br/>
知道阿纳克萨格拉吃官司的事儿后我情绪十分糟糕，借口把助教堵在办公室大吼一顿只是为了发泄心头的郁结；我甚至提前打好盘算，冲着他上完我隔天对我无限宠溺的态度，只消回头跟他撒个娇，足够再次把他拐上床。哪知道会被半路冒出来的阿伽通发现自己是被上的那个，觉得丢了面子，想要表现得更不在乎一些，才脱口而出分手的狠话。<br/>
我拉过皮草蒙住头，在黑暗之中探向下身，握住自己的坚挺，幻想着男人粗糙的双手和温柔的嘴唇，回忆他曾给我带来的痛苦和欢愉。<br/>
我眷念被他宠爱的感觉，这一点他大概也不知道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 远征军</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*曾有历史学家指责伯里克利为了转移国内民众注意力故意牺牲阿纳克萨格拉。但从伯里克利的角度讲他确实希望阿纳克萨格拉滚蛋，唯物共产主义那一套完全抛弃神学的东西，已经在给他的精英民主制造成损伤了。</p><p>*伯里：亚西，赶紧再给你自己找个后妈。<br/>老苏：蒜你狠！</p><p>*30人不少啦，占到总兵力的0.6%；定襄战役卫青带了10万人，霍去病分到800，占0.8%。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那天晚上伯里克利同克里昂到底私下谈了些什么条件，我并不知情。不过第二次听证会后，事态得到缓解，法庭对阿纳克萨格拉的宣判从流放改成了轻罪。<br/>
苏格拉底到底是个聪明人，他清楚老教授的官司无法直接找伯里克利求助。忍字头上一把刀，伯里这家伙能稳坐第一公民的位置这么多年，凭得就是对敌人狠、对自己人更狠的手腕；若不是我一拳将克里昂破相，阿纳克萨格拉肯定冤死在荒岛上，想想脊背都发凉。<br/>
没错，我颠颠地跑去拦政敌的座驾，屈尊降贵地做那些只有车夫和奴隶才会做的事儿，正是要演戏给伯里克利看。不过我打克里昂那一拳绝对真情实感，要我给他当狗确实触到了我的底线，冲他那副嘚瑟的嘴脸，我应该再补一拳看看能不能打掉他的门牙。<br/>
尽管我演技拙劣并惹下麻烦，毕竟起到了预期的效果，首席将军为了我不得不亲自出面救火。可惜庭审结果出来后，雅典学院还是单方面向老教授宣布解聘，即使离老教授退休仅剩下两个月的时间。<br/>
这样也好，苏格拉底的教授职位可以提前两个月转正了。</p><p>“我离开我的故土克拉佐美尼太久，久到已经记不得她的样貌。雅典如今不需要我，我应该在有生之年回去看看，为家乡做些贡献。”终于获得自由的老先生惆怅地感慨。<br/>
于是，在一个风和日丽的初夏，阿纳克萨格拉一家登上了驶往爱奥尼亚海的帆船。碧海蓝天之下，老教授同伯里克利和阿丝帕西娅一一拥抱告别，这景象令我回忆起从前在港湾执勤时碰到的那对墨伽拉夫妇。<br/>
苏格拉底同我约会的时候曾告诉我，他的那对墨伽拉朋友有个孩子叫做欧几里德，按照法律，欧里几德成年后会获得雅典公民权，然而那天他却被迫跟随父母离开出生地，前往对他来说完全陌生的国度漂泊。这件事一直令我困惑，因为禁令颁布执行后，墨伽拉人在雅典根本无法继续营生，回国才是上策；今天送别阿纳克萨格拉，我才忽然有些理解助教话里的意思。<br/>
“苏格拉底也在，不去同他打个招呼吗？”伯里克利走到我身边，打断我的思绪。<br/>
“不了。”望着人群中那个熟悉的身影，我平静地摇了摇头。<br/>
“这么快就分手了？”他诧异道。<br/>
我耸了耸肩表示遗憾。<br/>
“可惜。”对方沉吟片刻，微微颔首，“那就尽快再找个导师吧，把修辞法和其他课程都补起来。你也快毕业了，我希望你能来接我的班。”</p><p>“接班人”这种貌似不经意间被提起、然而在其他政客眼里比天大的事儿，首席将军显然并非随口一说。<br/>
前来应聘文法教师职位者在阿丝帕西娅的会所排起了长队。我相中几个口才和身材都不错的家伙，把他们一块儿叫到我的庄园里，为他们举办雅典学院那种形式的酒会，饶有兴致地欣赏喝得醉醺醺的男人们坐在碧绿成荫的葡萄藤下为了某个缺少实际意义的哲学议题争执得不可开交。我请特奥多忒来做他们的裁判，辩论的胜方当晚将获得进入我卧室的资格；春宵一刻值千金，男人们也都格外身体力行地珍惜这种奖励。<br/>
而当我对这个新游戏产生厌倦的时候，便又想起苏格拉底。<br/>
男人是受下身支配的动物，即使像伯里克利那样注重事业的人也难逃感情的束缚。<br/>
然而似乎苏格拉底并不如此。<br/>
同样的夜晚、同样在我庄园的床上，他如膜拜神祗般虔诚地亲吻我的身体，如进行某种仪式般一次次侵入我，整个过程只有我处于意乱情迷之中，而对方几乎不受酒精的侵蚀，始终保持着清醒的状态，眉眼间纠缠克制的神情，仿佛并非他在上我，而是我在上他。<br/>
“一旦发生了肉体关系，精神上的爱便会随之淡逝。”多么怪诞的理论，然而却被他不幸言中。<br/>
自从送别阿纳克萨格拉，我已经有许多时日没再见到苏格拉底。转正后的教授，每天都可以享受到阿迦通那帮家伙的顶礼膜拜；沐浴在学生们的精神之爱中，他应该也不需要我对他的爱意了吧。</p><p>***</p><p>波提迪亚在雅典人看来始终是自家地盘，只须在城乡间各地的剧场里安排几出颇具煽动性的相关戏剧，镇压波提迪亚暴动的军事行动就轻易获得了公民大会的多数拥护。<br/>
雅典派出三十艘战舰、一千名重装步兵，由阿奇特拉图将军率领，沿爱琴海驶往上马其顿，期望与菲利浦和德达斯的陆军汇合，从陆海两方夹击暂时占据波提迪亚的下马其顿国王柏第卡斯。<br/>
科林斯方面则派出一批来自伯罗奔尼撒的雇佣军前往援助波提迪亚，由一千六百名重装步兵和四百名轻装步兵、共两千兵力组成，指挥官名叫埃利斯特乌。<br/>
相较之下，雅典派出的第一支远征军在兵力上立刻处于下风。好在雅典军情处消息迅捷，情报传回卫城时，科林斯人才刚刚启程。科林斯陆军的行军路线必须翻越荆棘丛生的奥林匹亚山脉，速度比海军慢得多；等他们推进到色雷斯怎么着也得一个月后，足够雅典从海上追加更多数目的援军。</p><p>听说富有登陆战经验的校长卡里阿斯被任命为援军主帅，军校师生纷纷跃跃欲试。<br/>
“喂，伯里，你不是想让我接班么？现今可是个建功立业的好机会。”我一只胳膊枕在脑后，另一只手插在他棕灰色的卷发里摩挲。<br/>
“亚西你可能忘了，我的原话是‘等你毕业’。”首席将军停下口中动作，抬眼纠正我。<br/>
“嗨，只剩最后一年在校而已，毕不毕业不都差不多。”<br/>
“那怎么能一样。”对方冷下脸。<br/>
我把两手一摊：“可是我也没什么别的本事，留在卫城尽给你添乱；再说，我走了阿丝帕西娅就能挪回别墅常住，或者你想找其他人过夜也方便。”<br/>
“小混蛋，什么时候变得这副好心肠？”男人嗤笑一声，伸手探进我腰间一阵乱挠，“翅膀长硬了急着往外飞呢？卫城留不住你了？”<br/>
“给个准话吧指挥官，到底放不放我走？”我一边咯咯狂笑一边含着眼泪求饶。<br/>
伯里克利终于闹够收手。他躺到一旁，捉住我的手指覆上他的下身，朝我挤了挤眼睛。<br/>
“来，小鬼，再‘吻’我一次，我或许可以考虑答应你的请求。”他学着克里昂的腔调命令道。<br/>
都过去这么久了，这人居然还在吃政敌的醋？<br/>
“一言既出，驷马难追！不许反悔！”我一骨碌跳起来，翻身压住他的胳膊，从他的嘴唇开始，沿着胸膛一路向下吻去。</p><p>卡里阿斯手下的援兵一共二千雅典公民，加上之前阿奇特拉图带走的一千步兵、上马其顿出动的陆军六百人，以及提洛同盟一些零散的盟军，雅典远征军统共近四千步兵，计划以将近一倍的兵力对阵埃利斯特乌率领的科林斯陆军。伯里克利和尼西阿斯等一帮将军亲自前往帕特农神庙做战前动员，向战神雅典娜请求神谕；当然，祭司的回话从来都是“雅典必胜”。<br/>
“雅典必胜！”我套着漂亮的新盔甲，趾高气昂地站在队列的前排，接受将军们的检阅。这次远征行动中我被任命领导一个三十人的步兵纵队，这个小分队在援军这里只有二十人，等到抵达色雷斯之后，再与驻守当地的一个十人小分队对接。<br/>
夏秋交际的爱琴海碧波荡漾，阿波罗驾着宙斯交给他的日辇从东海岸冉冉升起，再向西海岸缓缓坠落。西风季节雨水不多、风力十足，等我在自己所负责的三列桨战舰甲板上吹足了海风、吃够了海鱼、欣赏够了千篇一律的海上地标后，雅典战舰群及时抵达色雷斯。<br/>
“带上你们的马和武器，随我直接进军内陆！”从留守后方的军官那里得知雅典先锋军已经攻克泰米，卡里阿斯向全体登陆援军下达命令。<br/>
三天后，援军抵达城邦皮得纳。城外帐篷遍地，波提迪亚内陆居民的抵抗十分顽强，先锋军暂时还没能攻下这座城池。<br/>
援军与先锋军的整合行动很快就地开始。士官们按顺序排队前来交换信息，我牵着座骑站在队列里，等待与自己对接的那位本地驻军。</p><p>一个身影站到我面前，朝我行了个军礼。<br/>
“十人小分队队长苏格拉底前来向士官报道！”他用我再熟悉不过的声音说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 围城</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*本章引用的会饮篇原文：篇幅过长，不想打字。</p><p>亚西：我就是想和苏老师露水情缘！<br/>伯里：朕不准！男人要有责任感，不能吃干抹净就把对方一脚蹬开。<br/>亚西：那我再吃一次再蹬？</p><p>老苏：你们一个个都想借裸摔吃我前男友豆腐，我忍……忍不下去了，我溜！</p><p>亚西：其他人勾勾指头就乖乖跟来，这个苏老师默默地对我好，又不敢跟我太亲近，是个扭捏受。<br/>老苏：你说谁是受？啪啪啪啪，啪。</p><p>*关于赚军饷这一点子的由来：<br/>赞西佩：你辞职了家里就没收入，你给我出去赚钱！赚钱！不赚到钱别想回来！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“伯里克利干的好事？”我揪着苏格拉底的衣襟冲进指挥官卡里阿斯的军帐，劈头盖脸地质问道。<br/>
卡里阿斯绷着脸，似乎想笑却忍住了。<br/>
“您是不是也早就知道这事儿？”我瞟向一旁抿嘴偷乐的副指挥官修昔底德。<br/>
“我们不是故意要瞒你。”修昔底德摊着双手替自己和上司辩解。<br/>
“不是故意的？好家伙，你们这是合伙瞒了我整整一个月啊！”我气急败坏地跺脚，“大家在各自的船上聊天的时候，是不是也都指着我的船说‘等到了地方就可以有亚西比德的好戏看了’？”<br/>
“这个你放心，亚西，你的身份保密，只有我们知道你是谁。”卡里阿斯顾左右而言他地安慰我。<br/>
我仰天哀叹。<br/>
伯里这擅长记仇的老男人，还真是睚眦必报！</p><p>色雷斯的泰尔迈湾是个极其美丽的地方，城邦外的田野里，玉米和麦穗已经遍地金黄。先锋军的攻击出其不意，波提迪亚居民们来不及坚壁清野、纷纷逃进城中避难，将丰收的农田弃之不顾，于是我终于能从吃腻了的海鱼和肉干里换换口味，尝到由我的副官亲手烤制的新鲜苞谷。<br/>
大军压境，皮得纳城外的田野很快被扫荡一空。存粮没了，士官们就轮流带着自己的小分队回头去已经沦陷的港城泰米打草谷，我每次都会带两大包新鲜饱满的苞谷回营，交给苏格拉底烹饪。<br/>
这天轮到士官欧吕普和我结伴出外觅食。几天没洗澡，一群人见到城外清澈见底的溪水，纷纷激动地跳进去。<br/>
“亚西比德，你那位副官看着蛮眼熟的，长得有点像雅典学院那个助教。”欧吕普从水里冒出脑袋。<br/>
“眼神还挺尖嘛。”我嗤道。<br/>
“真的是他？他不是升正教授了么，怎么会跑来色雷斯当兵？”<br/>
“谁知道当教授的脑子里都在想些什么？你知道吗？”我反问欧吕普。<br/>
整军那日，苏格拉底猛然出现在我眼皮底下，不仅把我吓得一个趔趄，连带我的战马都被惊到蹬蹄嘶鸣。<br/>
“你怎么放着好好的教授不做，跑来这个鬼地方？”从卡里阿斯帐子里出来后，我问了和欧吕普相同的问题。<br/>
苏格拉底不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。<br/>
“我辞职了。”他说。<br/>
“辞职？不是吧？教授是多少人梦寐以求的职位呀！”<br/>
“阿纳克萨格拉离开后，学院也没有什么值得留恋的了。”苏格拉底闷闷不乐地低下头，“雅典不需要我的理论，正好海军陆战队在招人，我想我也许应该换一种方式报效祖国，顺便赚点军饷花花。”<br/>
教授这种集荣誉与地位于一身的职位，能被男人这么轻易地抛弃，更摆出“赚军饷”这种与其行事风格迥异的借口来，瞧他那幅可怜巴巴的表情，不难猜出是在学院内部遭到了排挤。<br/>
既然伯里克利精心安排他当我的副官，那我就恭敬不如从命；这家伙跟着阿奇特拉图将军在色雷斯周边转悠了两个月，想必已经适应了这里的环境，或者至少掌握了烤苞谷的技巧。<br/>
欧吕普指挥手下把剔好虫蛀的苞谷装到我战马身侧的储物袋里。<br/>
“那个苏格拉底，我觉得他对你有好感。”他边走边继续八卦。<br/>
“猜对了。”我做了一个摔跤的动作。<br/>
对方震惊地张圆了嘴巴。<br/>
“亚西比德，我收回我之前的话，你的确相当有魅力。我听说阿伽通花了两年时间都没能把他追到手，你一个冬假就把人拐上床啦？”<br/>
“小点声。”我回头望了一眼周围正在收割玉米的士兵，“我们已经分手了。”<br/>
“分手了还跟你睡在一个帐子里？我可提前警告你哈，就凭他盯你那眼神，保准哪个夜晚再爬你床上去。”</p><p>苏格拉底倒是循规蹈矩，虽然住在同一个帐篷底下，他却从没爬到我床上来过。回营后，欧吕普的话在我脑子里盘旋了好一段时日，我特地注意起我的副官，观察他每日的言行。他早晨会先我起床，为我擦亮盔甲，然后一起参加训练，一起朝波提迪亚坚固的城墙里抛射引燃的火箭，并坚持在午餐和晚餐往我的肉食和谷物里偷偷掺夹他自己烹制的蔬菜。总之，我看不出他的行事风格和从前有什么不同。<br/>
傍晚的时候，驻守同一块营地的几只小分队会聚到一起吹拉弹唱，或者比赛摔跤。这两项都是苏格拉底的专长，特别是摔跤，很快就在士兵中赢得了较高的名次，也给我的小分队带来荣誉。<br/>
偶尔傍晚没有聚会，一般都能在一个有块大石头的地方找到他；他喜欢坐在石头的荫凉里下棋、吹牧笛，或者什么都不做，安静地托着腮，思考他那些比阿纳克萨格拉更加奇怪的理论。<br/>
虽然我的副官规矩，其他人可不老实。<br/>
驻守时间一久，不甘寂寞的军旅者纷纷开始私下结伴，任凭卡里阿斯再怎么三令五申，帐篷里头的事儿他也鞭长莫及。不清楚我身份的士官和下士们经常跑来献殷勤，朝我的帐篷前堆砌来自别的小分队的猎物和酒酿；猎物以山鸡居多，因为当年宙斯送给情人加尼墨德的礼物就是一只公鸡。<br/>
摔跤比赛中，他们也像事先商量好一般，开始故意输给我，从而让我持续参赛；也由于那些人的小算盘，最近我的摔跤排名已经超过了我的副官。<br/>
苏格拉底平日里废话不多，这种格格不入的氛围之下，凸显得他更加沉默起来。<br/>
于是当晚我又在岩石下找到支着下颚发呆的副官。一个人的存在感低到一定程度之后，连他中途开溜都没人注意。<br/>
“我觉得你还是适合回去当教授。”我忍不住开口打断他的沉思，“那里有你发挥的舞台。这里每天都吵吵嚷嚷的，也没几个人听得懂你那些理论。”<br/>
“回去还不如这里。”他抬起头，尴尬地朝我笑了笑，“在学院总是被一群闹哄哄的学生围住，回家还要面对赞西佩，反而没什么闲时间冥想。”<br/>
我坐到他身边，同他一起眺望远方。<br/>
秋天的波提迪亚，一边是布满废弃玉米秆的金色田野，另一边是凋败颓唐的黑色城墙。阿波罗的日辇坠落在二者之中，留下一地温暖熟悉的红色光晕。<br/>
“我累了，帮我揉揉肩。”我转过身去，将后背暴露在他眼前。<br/>
“今天摔跤又赢了？”他貌似不经意地问起。<br/>
“嗯。”我闭着眼睛，享受他手指的抚触。<br/>
晚风远道而来，载着一丝海港的气息拂过我的脸颊。<br/>
“苏格拉底，你想家吗？”我问他。<br/>
“我不想。”他诧异道，“难道你刚来就开始想家了？”<br/>
我摇摇头：“不知道为什么，我也不想家。和之前驻守长城那次感觉完全不一样。”<br/>
“也许是你长大了。”<br/>
“也不尽然。我猜是因为在长城的时候，我作为守卫者抵挡来自拉栖代梦人的攻击，处于一种非常被动的局面，所以会因为孤助无援而感到沮丧。而在波提迪亚这里，我是主动出击者，命运掌握在自己手中；倒是那些城里居民被我们围了这么久，想必已经接近崩溃的边缘。”<br/>
“亚西，依我的理解，你的沮丧源自对家园雅典的热爱；所以如果你将心比心，波提迪亚人也会有和你同样的感觉。他们也热爱他们的家园，再沮丧也不会轻易放弃，这也是为什么我们久攻不下的原因。”<br/>
“哈，就知道你会给我灌输你的奇怪推理。”我偏过头，冲他龇牙。<br/>
苏格拉底并没有继续话题。他收回视线，一下一下地认真捏我肩膀。我能感受到他指尖力度的改变；他的沉默就像是一只蜷缩的刺猬，或是一块坚硬的龟壳，仿佛一旦说出错误的论调，我就会再次从他眼前头也不回地消失。<br/>
“腰也帮我捏捏，还有腿。”我趴到草地上，屁股朝向他。<br/>
男人的手指很小心地避开了禁区。不过即使这样我也很快被他捏到硬起来，毕竟已经两个多月没碰过其他人，作为整天被一双双期待的眼神紧紧盯住的士官，荣誉感约束之下，我也不好带头违反卡里阿斯的规定。<br/>
“给我吹会儿笛子吧，我的副官。”我指了指他搁在身边的那对蛇纹牧笛。</p><p>那天晚上苏格拉底没有爬上我的床，相反，我摸上了他的床。拥挤的军榻里，我抓过他那件打着补丁的军大衣遮盖住彼此的身躯，在黑暗中热切地同他接吻，将下身抵在彼此的腹肌之间纠缠摩擦。我坐在他的身上，由他捧着我的屁股，一点点吞入他的坚硬，像跪坐在战列舰的甲板上一样，在爱琴海的波涛中颠簸起伏。<br/>
当月亮落下、激情褪去的时候，我们则像真正的恋人那样相拥而眠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 中计</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本章引用的会饮篇原文：篇幅过长，不想打字。<br/>本章引用的伯罗奔尼撒战争史原文：篇幅过长，不想打字。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>战局正如苏格拉底所预料，尽管皮得纳城邦已经断粮数日，依然拒绝开门投降。然而雅典军队位于海港附近的据点也基本无粮可扫，卡里阿斯担心两败俱伤，于是与柏第卡斯签订了一份暂时的停战协议，只留下巡逻舰驻守港口，其余人进军内陆，试图与菲利浦的上马其顿军队会师，共同对付即将抵达色雷斯的科林斯陆军。<br/>
秋日骄阳下的色雷斯内陆，士兵们一边行军一边开心地哼着雅典娜的颂歌。奥林匹斯山脉的那一边，传来提洛同盟在奥利匹克运动会夺下多项冠军的消息，为漂泊在外的远征军士气带来极大的鼓舞。<br/>
我的副官扛着他的行李跟在我的脚边；阳光照在他的脑门上，汗水从他光洁的额头流淌到他棕色的鬓发中。<br/>
“包裹放我这里来呀，多轻松。”我打断他的哼唱，朝他拍拍马屁股。<br/>
“马比我费口粮。”他抬起头抹了把汗。<br/>
“呔，老顽固。”我探身从他肩上捞起负重包，搁到自己的马背上，“你的行李就相当于我的行李，反正我也一直在用。”<br/>
说完这句几乎等同床笫情话的命令，我准确地捕捉到了他面色的突然赧红。<br/>
这阵子苏格拉底心情不错，行军路上乐呵呵地跑前跑后，对士兵们的困难有求必应。内陆以山脉河流居多，能骑马的时间不长，到了晚上扎营的时候我也累个半死，他就把帐篷里的两张铺子往一块儿一拼，让我抱着他的胳膊，一觉睡到起床号响。</p><p>数日辗转后，大军抵达吉格努斯，与菲利浦的军队顺利会师。<br/>
“埃利斯特乌的同盟军许诺给柏第卡斯优厚的好处，柏第卡斯现在是他们的骑兵指挥官。”这位被迫与庶出弟弟瓜分领土的上马其顿统治者忧心忡忡地介绍战局。<br/>
“我们现在总共有四千兵士，双倍于对方的兵力。”卡里阿斯安慰菲利浦。<br/>
上马其顿国王摇了摇头：“比起易守难攻的地峡，我更担心埃利斯特乌本人。他的家族源自波提迪亚，科林斯人选他作为远征军指挥官，就是看中了他对家乡的眷念与忠诚。想靠怀柔的手段让他主动放弃波提迪亚，可能性微乎其微。”<br/>
怀柔手段，是指像之前围攻皮得纳那样，切断粮草供应，每天弓箭骚扰，并派人朝城里喊话，劝告对方开门投降，属于比较保守的战术。<br/>
卡里阿斯最终没被菲利浦说服，我觉得有点儿扫兴。并非卡里阿斯校长职位坐久了容易理论脱离实际，相反，我看得出他心里有自己的小盘算。他手下的参战士兵均为雅典公民，这种胜算较大的战争，活着回去的兵士将来一张张都是他的选票，牺牲越少对他的战绩越有利，他当然没有必要正面冲突。</p><p>色雷斯内陆的冬天来得比雅典早许多，吉格努斯已经下起了第一场小雪。暖阳初升，营地里一时雪球飞舞，欢声不断。<br/>
“听说科林斯人在地峡对面建了个贸易市场，把城外的粮食高价倒卖给波提迪亚居民。”<br/>
“这种黑心钱他们也赚？我以为科林斯人不懂贸易呢。”士兵惊讶道。<br/>
“科林斯人哪里不懂贸易，雅典集贸市场里就有打那儿来的商人。他们又精明又小气，以缺斤少两而著名。”另一个士兵忿忿回答。<br/>
我抓了一把碎雪揉成雪球，恰好丢中从帐子里探出脑袋的副官。<br/>
“科林斯商人口碑真有这么烂吗？”<br/>
“他们可没说谎，我就曾经上过科林斯人的当。”苏格拉底抹了把脸上的雪水。<br/>
“你这么聪明，也能被骗？”我扬起眉头嘲笑他。<br/>
“我的智慧防君子不防小人。”对方两手一摊，无奈地耸耸肩。</p><p>好景不长，内陆的气温下降得很快，某天起床时，附近的河面忽然都结了厚厚的冰。雅典军队携带的御寒装备并不丰富，我把毯子撕成条裹在脚上，依然难以抵挡穿透靴底的寒气。<br/>
“你在帐子里呆着，我带队出去找吃的。”副官拿起他的盾和长矛。<br/>
“我想吃鱼，帮我搞点鱼回来。”我向他提出我的要求。<br/>
“你不是不喜欢吃鱼吗？”副官奇道。<br/>
“顿顿都吃鸡，吃腻了换换口味。”<br/>
我裹着绒毯蹲在帐篷门口，远远瞅见副官穿着他的绑腿拖鞋走到湖面上。鞋底打滑，他踉跄地朝前蹭了几步后，发现实在难以行走，竟然直接把鞋脱掉，在众人惊异的目光中赤着脚踩上冰面。<br/>
他选了一个比较满意的位置，用长矛在冰面上凿出个圆洞，把铁桶沉到洞里，趴在洞口耐心等待。<br/>
河鱼的鱼汤比海鱼美味许多，饱餐一顿后，我缩在毯子里闭目养神。给养船只被冰雪封在海边，蔬菜现在只剩苏格拉底省吃俭用攒下来的青豆，最近的我已经有些饥不择食，居然发现这些青豆味道还不错。<br/>
苏格拉底坐到床的另一边，把我露在绒毯外的脚丫子揣到他怀中。<br/>
“卡里阿斯再不行动，我们都要被冻死在这儿。”我把脑袋蒙在毯子里，瑟瑟发抖地嘟囔。<br/>
“再坚持几天，等给养到了，一切都会好起来的。”他边朝我脚趾头呵气边安慰我。</p><p>世界上最了解弟弟的人，莫过于他的同胞哥哥。接到雅典军后勤给养被下马其顿国王悄悄截断的消息，卡里阿斯才意识到上马其顿国王预言的正确性。他拆掉帐篷，整合全军，气急败坏地向着波提迪亚进发。<br/>
伯罗奔尼撒同盟军已经在地峡上列队等待雅典军队的到来。雅典同盟军排成扇形阵列，一半面向埃利斯特乌的科林斯军，一半面向柏第卡斯的下马其顿军。<br/>
我骑在马上，紧盯着指挥官手中的令旗。临出发时苏格拉底把他打来的山鸡和保存的青豆都留给了我，所以我暂时没那么饥饿，一想到只要能打败科林斯军、冲进波提迪亚城，军粮就会有着落，心里也产生了无限的希望。<br/>
令旗挥下，三军开战，冲锋号角此起彼伏。<br/>
“冲啊！”我带领自己的小队迎刃而上。<br/>
很快我感到有什么地方不对劲。<br/>
“为什么他们火力这么猛？科林斯军不是只有两千人吗？”我边放箭边问紧跟在我身旁的副官，“怎么感觉敌人全都集中在这一翼？”<br/>
苏格拉底没有答话，他高举盾牌和长矛望向敌军袭来的方向，神色不同寻常地凝重。<br/>
“卡里阿斯中箭了！”不知道谁吼了一声。<br/>
我惊讶地朝四周眺望，果然战场上已经没了指挥官的身影。<br/>
主将倒下，前头离得近的兵士立刻做鸟兽散。<br/>
“不许跑！都给我站住！”我挥舞着长矛挡住惊慌四散的士兵，“你们是重甲步兵，箭射不死你们！倒是这么撤退会变成溃退，发生踩踏，你们都会死去！”<br/>
“苏格拉底，帮我抓人！”我向副官求助道。<br/>
很快，在副官的配合下，我将别的士官手底下被冲散的队员同我的小分队纠集到一起，组成一个新的军团。<br/>
“结成阵列，缓步后撤！”我命令道。</p><p>可惜，重甲步兵的集结速度哪里比得过骑兵？科林斯人的进攻异常凶猛，转眼间，埃利斯特乌的座骑已经冲出重围，近在咫尺。<br/>
“亚西比德！”他纵马跃至我面前，大吼一声。<br/>
我瞬间怔愣——我戴着头盔面具，他怎么会认出我是谁？<br/>
敌军统帅挥剑而下的那一瞬，剧痛令我不由自主地躬身，汗液一瞬间纷纷从额际飙出。我紧紧抓住缰绳，凭着本能不让自己掉下马，抽出腰间的佩剑抵挡住埃利斯特乌的第二次攻击。<br/>
然而对方显然要置我于死地，连挥数剑，次次专攻我的破绽。剑锋狠狠扫过我肋下，我终于再也握不住缰绳，失去平衡，砰地一声从马背上滑落进尘土中。<br/>
埃利斯特乌收紧缰绳。他的战马扬起前蹄，一阵昂声嘶鸣，紧接着朝我胸口重重落下。<br/>
我闭上眼睛，等待着死神的降临。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 情敌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本章引用的伯罗奔尼撒战争史：超级长，不打字。</p><p>*老苏：请叫我美队。<br/>亚西：请叫我亚当。</p><p>*滴，弗米奥将军向苏老师发送了一张好人卡！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就在我以为自己即将被蹋成肉泥之时，凭空罩下一面铁盾，挡住了敌军统帅的攻击。<br/>
是苏格拉底。<br/>
他挥舞着长矛刺向战马裸露的肚腹，直到埃利斯特乌的座骑吃痛改变方向跌落在我身旁；趁着敌军统帅调转马头的空档，一把捞起我，撒腿就跑。<br/>
我被他倒吊着扛在肩上，血水很快顺着下颚流进了我的嘴巴和眼睛里。<br/>
“放我下来！”我无力地捶着男人的背。<br/>
“亚西，埃利斯特乌是冲着你来的，我现在必须尽快把你送出地峡。”副官无视我的命令，越跑越快，直到超越敌军统帅的攻击范围，抵达步兵阵列的后方，碰到在另一个方向上抵挡敌军的领队欧吕普。<br/>
苏格拉底将我举到马背上。<br/>
“这里由我扛着，你快带他回营地找军医！”他吩咐欧吕普。<br/>
眼前血雾一片，我气若游丝，却本能地拽住副官的胳膊不肯松手。<br/>
“我的剑，还有马……”<br/>
“这时候还想这些？来不及了，赶紧走！”他拨开我的手，一巴掌拍上战马的臀部，尔后扛起他的武器，转身钻回步兵队列，消失在一片硝烟之中。</p><p>炭火传来劈啪声，令我悠悠醒转。<br/>
睁眼望望身边，四周帆布笼罩，显然置身我自己的帐子里，并非身处冥河之中。<br/>
脸颊上的血已经被擦干，眼角和睫毛上依然黏着一些凝固的血块。肋下一阵剧痛，我探手去摸，摸到厚厚一层绷带。<br/>
军医推门进来，身后跟着副指挥官修昔底德。<br/>
“长官，战况如何了？”<br/>
“战事暂告一段落。”修昔底德扶我坐起身，示意军医替我检查身体。<br/>
“结束了？”我忽然想起什么，“我的副官呢？”<br/>
修昔底德望向我，面色严肃。<br/>
心里蓦然一阵慌乱，我挣扎着下床，岂料忘记腿上也有剑伤，咕咚一声栽到地上。<br/>
“你别担心，苏格拉底已经安全回营。”修昔底德架起我的双腋，把疼得龇牙咧嘴的我拎回床里，“埃利斯特乌对他们穷追不舍，追击了相当长的一段距离，幸存的士兵们身心俱疲，他现在正在带队休整，给他们做思想工作。”</p><p>半夜里头听到悉索之声，有人摸进我的帐子。<br/>
那家伙悄悄把另一边的床榻推过来，鬼鬼祟祟地躺到我身旁，借着月色撩起我残留着血渍的发梢，凑到他的鼻尖吻了吻。<br/>
“我醒着呢。”我好气又好笑地睁开眼。<br/>
男人被我吓得一个激灵，床榻随着他弹起的动作在寂静的夜里发出吱呀巨响。<br/>
“躺好了别乱动。”我捂住肚子，皱着眉朝他低吼。<br/>
“对不起。”男人重新挨着我躺下，手掌覆上我的腹部，在沾血的绷带表面一阵摸索，确定伤口没有再次崩裂，才撤回手指，轻柔地搭上我的腰。<br/>
我偏过头去，把后脑勺对着他。<br/>
“战马我给你找回来了。”黑暗中他小心翼翼地开口。<br/>
“多谢。”这段时间我的战马一直都由他负责照料，听他召唤也属正常。<br/>
“剑实在是丢得太远，敌军傍晚才退回波提迪亚城，明天天亮我再去找一趟。”<br/>
“不用那么麻烦，回头让伯里克利给我打一把新的。”<br/>
我不悦的语气令对方陷入了沉默。<br/>
思索良久，他决定再度开口。<br/>
“今天的事对不起，违反你的军令把你扛下火线，我向你道歉。”<br/>
我轻哼一声。<br/>
尽管的确因此而耿耿于怀，我也不得不承认，苏格拉底的判断无疑是正确的。潜伏的科林斯间谍向敌军透露了伯里克利继子身处色雷斯的消息，并为埃利斯特乌描绘了我头盔的标识和战甲上的图腾。两军对垒时，埃利斯特乌只在其他两路放了个烟幕弹，却将大量精兵集结在位于地峡之内的左路，导致卡里阿斯率领的雅典军右翼伤亡惨重。好在阿奇特拉图带领雅典军左翼顺利攻破波提迪亚军的防线；上马其顿军也于北线大胜下马其顿军、冲进营地缴获了被柏第卡斯劫走的粮草和御寒设备，才堪堪挽回损失，不至于一败涂地。<br/>
“副官先生，我拒绝接受你的道歉。”我嘟起嘴巴，忿忿地回复对方。我心情不佳，一方面因为雅典军糟糕的战绩，另一方面也是因为负伤的自己被直接送到了后方，没能为战局做出更多的贡献。<br/>
“你不接受没关系，我并不后悔违抗你的命令。”男人握住我的手指，轻轻放到他的唇边，“我明白，为国捐躯是属于士兵的荣耀，但某些时候例外。亚西，如果今天我不把你抗出战场，而是放任你牺牲于此，那将会是整个雅典的损失。”<br/>
我轻哂一声：“颁布墨伽拉法令的时候你可不是这么想的。”<br/>
苏格拉底微窘地摇摇头。<br/>
“从前我并不了解你，传闻把你描绘成一个不关心民众疾苦的纨绔子弟，这种先入为主的印象很难纠正。”<br/>
“是吗？”<br/>
我侧过头，望进苏格拉底的眼中。月色下，他的眼角似乎有水光闪动。<br/>
“那现在呢，你怎么看我？”<br/>
“亚西，你敢于在主将阵亡、士兵溃散之时组织有效的抵抗，并直面敌军主帅的攻袭；在我心里，你是我见过的最勇敢的战士，在你身上，我能看到雅典未来的希望。”</p><p>***</p><p>埃利斯特乌率残兵躲进波提迪亚，暂时无力出城应战。上马其顿国王菲利浦告别雅典军代总指挥官阿奇特拉图，带着他的军队和战利品回国，剩下的雅典战舰和海军陆战队则分别从海上和陆上对波提迪亚半岛实施军事包围。由于包围圈比较大，兵力分散，阿奇特拉图决定在色雷斯位于帕列涅地峡的一侧修建一座新的城墙，以保证将波提迪亚封锁得密不透风。<br/>
虽然负伤，我却并不打算立即回国。即使肋骨幸运地没被彻底折断而刺穿内脏，剔除碎骨也不算小手术，原地休整肯定比坐船颠簸好受些。再者，我也格外享受躺在床上动动指头就可以指挥我的副官跑前跑后的悠闲日子。<br/>
苏格拉底白天带着队员出去修建色雷斯地峡的防守工事，晚上收工回营后会给我烹制配有蔬菜的晚餐，亲手帮我洗头，抱我去上厕所。夜深人静的时候他会把我圈在怀里同我接吻，然而即使小幅度的爱抚也会导致伤口附近肌肉的紧缩。<br/>
“苏格拉底，我觉得我是个很特别的人。猜猜为什么？”再次尝试失败后，我大汗淋漓地开口。<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
“我比别人少一根肋骨。”<br/>
“别笑，小心伤口绷开。”他轻吻我渗着汗水的发梢，眉眼间尽是怜惜的神色。</p><p>卡里阿斯阵亡的消息传回雅典，举国震惊。伯里克利大手一挥，调遣了一支富有边境筑防经验的建设兵团，不远万里前来协助修建帕列涅地峡的城墙。<br/>
建设兵团的团长一上岸，没去阿奇特拉图那儿报道，却直奔我的军帐。他抱起躺在床上的我，狠狠地送给我一个狗啃式的热吻。<br/>
“亚西亚西亚西！你骗了我好久啊！你伤在哪里？伤得重不重？”<br/>
弗米奥在我目瞪口呆的表情中轻车熟路地掀开我的被褥，低头埋进我的腹部，对着伤疤处一阵乱吻。<br/>
等他把我全身的伤口吻了个遍，才发现帐内还有其他人。<br/>
“您是亚西的副官？听说您救了亚西？实在太谢谢您了，您真是一个好人！”弗米奥张开双臂，给了苏格拉底一个热烈的拥抱。</p><p>随着建设兵团登陆的除了我曾经的露水情人弗米奥，还有受命前来贴身照顾我的家庭医生。副官不得不将他的床铺让出来；尽管他依然坚持为我烹调美味的晚餐，却不在我帐子里过夜了。<br/>
然而还是有人会趁着夜色偷偷跑来挤我的被窝。<br/>
憋了这么久，我根本一点也不经碰，只消兵团团长轻轻撩拨几下就汩汩地往外溢精。<br/>
“亚西，你好敏感！”弗米奥摁住我的上身，得意地拿胡茬戳我下身，“虽然你嘴上说着不要，身体倒是非常诚实。”<br/>
我咬住手臂，盯着帐外月色投下的阴影。阴影静静伫立了很久，直到帐篷里的动静消失，才默默地转身离开。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 房地产</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*泰坦尼克？阶级分层还蛮像的，上流社会不羁的公小狼狗和胆大浪漫多才多艺的平民</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>比起和平年代身居高位、十指不沾血的卡里阿斯，长城上放箭不眨眼的弗米奥才是个狠角色，甫一落地就带着他的兵团进行地毯式扫荡，大肆破坏波提迪亚半岛周围的要塞，蹂躏任何可能向波提迪亚提供补给的周边城邦。在雅典军的火力攻击下，波提迪亚人完全不敢出城应战，埃利斯特乌于是劝说他的父老乡亲们乘船逃走，由他来守城。<br/>
但是乡亲们拒绝了埃利斯特乌的好意，执意要与城池共存亡；他只好逃离波提迪亚，帮助附近的城邦打游击，试图与弗米奥的兵团对抗。然而失去波提迪亚人的信任和配合，这个足智多谋的拉栖代梦指挥官也回天乏术。<br/>
阿奇特拉图的部队在色雷斯已经驻扎半年之久、士兵思乡情切；等到新军站稳脚跟，便是我摆脱团长的纠缠，跟副官一同回国的好机会。<br/>
春日里的爱琴海面凉风阵阵，三列桨战舰在我脚下破开碎冰，一路扬帆。我攀上船舷，身体前倾于海面之上，伸开双臂迎接带着咸香的海风。秋天进军波提迪亚时，心中充满远征的新鲜感；归乡的路途却似乎格外遥远，恨不能插上翅膀飞回雅典。<br/>
一双大手捧住我的腰。<br/>
“怕你一不留神掉海里去，那我岂不前功尽弃？”苏格拉底立在我身后，半开玩笑道。<br/>
“那你可接好喽！”我在桨手们惊异的目光中向后仰倒，惬意地跌进副官坚实的胸膛。<br/>
夜深人静一个人躺帐篷里发呆时，回忆起埃利斯特乌刀刀致命、不砍死我不罢休的狠戾，我的确颇有些后怕，如果自己当真被敌军统帅杀死，尸体被他扛回去向波提迪亚人邀功，或是带回科林斯去作为跟雅典讨价还价的筹码，不晓得伯里克利会气成什么模样。</p><p>不过，即使我活着回到卫城，首席将军也已处于暴怒之中。<br/>
“一千塔兰特？”他一手攥成拳头支着嘴唇，一手手指哒哒地迅速敲击着桌面。<br/>
“呃，其实还另有七百塔兰特的预算缺口。”财务部长翻着手里的报告，谨慎地望向对面眉头紧皱的雅典执政官。<br/>
色雷斯驻军军费开销大超预算，然而阵地士兵却经常缺乏补给。例如说，苏格拉底那个级别的副官居然只领到一件军大衣，磨破了还得靠他自行缝补；波提迪亚战役之后，他的披肩上被我沾得全是血渍，居然这样都分不到一件新披肩，只好借我的衣服穿。<br/>
“克里昂这家伙可真会花钱，同盟金总共八千塔兰特，被他一口气干掉四分之一，他手下那帮靠倒卖军火维生的贵族狗们到底从波提迪亚捞了多少油水。”财务部长离开后，我嗤道。<br/>
首席将军停止敲击桌面，深深吸气。<br/>
“塞翁失马，焉知非福。如果我们能取得对方挪用同盟军款的切实证据，就有足够的理由弹劾克里昂。”平复情绪之后，他朝我点点头，“亚西，我需要你写一份前线考察报告给我，包括你亲眼看到的所有具体的经费使用细节。”</p><p>伯里克利正在看书，我推开门走进他的卧室，把一沓莎草纸丢在他床上。<br/>
“呐，你要的报告。”<br/>
“这全是你写的？”他拣起报告，粗略浏览一番，抬眼睨我。<br/>
“怎么可能。”我扑进柔软的大床里，钻到软绵绵充满皂香的被褥下面，伸了个懒腰。<br/>
“挨家挨户敲门确认抚恤金发放的实际额度？”首席将军边翻阅边讶异地问，“这可不是一项小工程，他这么短时间就完成了？”<br/>
“学生多的好处呗。”我把脑袋闷进被子里，快乐地幻想着阿伽通在他导师的指挥之下拿着纸笔走街串巷、气喘吁吁地帮我写报告的样子。<br/>
波提迪亚战役中救下恋人长官的事迹传出，苏格拉底很快在他的崇拜者中博了个“英雄救美”的浪漫名声，雅典学院应学生要求再次向教授发出返聘邀请，而对方这回也欣然接受。<br/>
教授选择退役、接受校方返聘的另一个原因，则是等级森严的军队里，作为平民身份的从军者，他的仕途并不像众人期待的那般顺畅。<br/>
“我的副官把我救出战场，这枚勇敢者勋章应该授予他而不是我。”当知道自己即将被授予军功章的时候，我这么回复负责授勋典仪的将军们。<br/>
“亚西小弟，这一点你可搞错了。我们并不需要一个违背长官命令的下属来做士兵们的榜样；我们需要的是你这样能够临危不惧、沉着应变的指挥型人才。”尼西阿斯摇着脑袋解释。<br/>
既然没办法在荣誉地位上给予苏格拉底报偿，作为恋人，总得送点别的意思意思。<br/>
“送我双皮靴吧，亚西。”被我追问得不耐烦后，男人望着自己露在被窝外的那双糙脚，敷衍地回答。他平日里常穿的那种绑腿拖鞋非常不结实，色雷斯行军期间翻山越岭，被他踩坏好几双。<br/>
“皮靴？没问题。”我朝他怀里拱了拱，抬头瞅见卧室四周简陋的家具和泥瓦砖墙，心里打起了盘算。</p><p>礼物终于准备就绪的那天，我兴高采烈地驾着马车跑去接苏格拉底，不巧碰到他在院子里同友人喝酒聊天。走到门口的时候，恰好听到教授中气十足的高谈阔论，不论音量嗓门还是遣词造句都与他平日里同我交谈的腔调天壤之别。<br/>
不过，其他一些人的声音却有点耳熟。<br/>
“亚西，你来啦。”苏格拉底指着院子里的客人们，邀请我加入他们的闲聊，“这是我的几个朋友，介绍给你认识。”<br/>
我猛然停住脚步。<br/>
“你好亚西，德莫克莱特。”离得最近的酒客坏笑着朝我伸出手。<br/>
“X的！”我爆了句粗口。<br/>
教授怎么认识这家伙！<br/>
在我进入雅典学院之前，曾就读德莫克莱特开办的私校。有阵子我因为一件鸡毛蒜皮的小事离家出走，跑到校长德莫克莱特家躲了几天，导致伯里克利发动阿克米昂家族的人到处找我，甚至去警局把我登记成了失踪人口。<br/>
“世界真小！”私校校长凑到我耳边神秘一笑，“我非常好奇，亚西你不是最恨牧笛么，怎么会跟个吹牧笛的搞在一起？”<br/>
“当然是因为他‘吹’得比你好。”<br/>
“呵，长大了的亚西还是一如既往地热情呐。”德莫克莱特摸到我屁股上捏了一把，笑得像偷了腥的猫。<br/>
我望望身边的教授。他显然还沉浸在“有趣”的哲学话题里，跃跃欲试想要与友人继续辩论，想必对私校校长曾经把我拐上床过的事并不知晓。<br/>
然而这院子我已经一刻也呆不下去。<br/>
“失陪啦，下次再约！”教授同他的朋友们挥手告别，意犹未尽地被我拽上了马车。</p><p>“你说什么？”苏格拉底瞪圆了眼睛。<br/>
“这宅子以后就是你的了，今天就可以拎包入住。”我得意地指着眼前的阁楼。这座别墅内部装潢和院落布置都由专业设计师完成，雇请仆人定时打理；家具多由我亲手挑选，地段正好位于我的庄园与雅典学院的直线距离之间。如此一来，我以后就不用再穿过杂乱的居民区拜访他位于城南的单层土胚房，睡他那张摇起来咯吱作响的小木床。<br/>
苏格拉底冷下脸，刚才高谈阔论时的喜悦顿时消失殆尽。<br/>
“我跟你要一双皮靴，你送我一套宅子？”他甩开我的手，匆匆往回走，“那你不如送我一张牛皮，我自己做鞋子呢。”<br/>
我快跑几步，拦住突然开始闹别扭的教授。<br/>
“皮靴有的，我没忘！都放在衣帽间里，一整排，各种颜色。”<br/>
教授横眉怒瞪我一眼。他已经被我气到完全失去了同我说话的兴致，一转身从我胳膊下钻了出去，很快消失在街角巷中。<br/>
“喂，苏格拉底，你救了我的命，难道就不该给我一次答谢你的机会吗？”我鼓着腮帮子，忿忿地朝男人离去的背影嚷嚷。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 宣战</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*这次我成功get到了伯里克利战前演说的精髓。因为，自由散漫惯了的我一听到美国如果输掉三战，地球就会回到被苏联统治<br/>我头皮都炸了<br/>人类癌细胞斯巴达，遗祸万年</p><p>*闷骚的教授把心仪男孩送的一双拖鞋保藏了五年，房子也因为是男孩给的第一笔钱而不舍得。当然亚西不知道，以为原因是太小了穿不上。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>获得来自下层军士的一手资料，再沿着税务局留下的蛛丝马迹顺藤摸瓜，针对克里昂的弹劾行动很快浮出水面。舆论声势下，克里昂迫于压力归还了一部分同盟金，并主动辞去十将军职位。<br/>
贵族首脑终于滚蛋，雅典境内推行民主内政的阻力立刻减半。伯里克利不费吹灰之力连任首席将军，但今年的外交形势依然不臻乐观。<br/>
长城对面的拉栖代梦人召开了他们的同盟者大会，会上科林斯和墨伽拉一唱一和，极力怂恿斯巴达向雅典开战。虽然以温和与睿智著称的斯巴达国王阿希达穆斯表明他没钱打仗，请他的国民三思而行；可惜轮到投票表决时，斯巴达监察官斯森涅莱达却利用极富特色的斯巴达式“记名”投票法，令那些官场上擅长察言观色、懂得见风使舵的公民代表们一边倒地投出了赞成票。<br/>
如此一来，即使斯巴达还未向雅典派出传令官，宣战也只是迟早的事儿。</p><p>然而雅典人并不惧怕战争。<br/>
正相反，听说斯巴达决定同我的祖国开战的那一瞬，我心中所充斥的不是畏惧，而是面对未知挑战的无比兴奋和向往。<br/>
我和我的战友们，生于和平年代，听着雅波海战中的英雄事迹长大，见证过雅典帝国十几年来的辉煌；跟着海军陆战队跑到色雷斯内陆经历了半年的历练，战火中死过一次，也已不再畏惧拉栖代梦人引以为傲的步兵军团。<br/>
另一方面，作为雅典人，我也早就跃跃欲试，期待与自诩为“希腊守护者”的斯巴达人决一雌雄，看看到底谁的政权才能给希腊带来真正的荣光，谁的制度才能书写希腊真正的未来。</p><p>很快拉栖代梦的使节抵达雅典。<br/>
“我们拉栖代梦人明白你们为什么拒绝我们的要求，因为被复仇女神诅咒的人中就有你们雅典人盲目崇拜的领导者、桑西普之子伯里克利的母系家族；而你们的执政官伯里克利正是处心积虑与拉栖代梦人作对，导致同盟关系紧张的罪魁祸首。我们拉栖代梦人希望维持和平，但那是建立在雅典愿意给予希腊人自由的前提上。”对方派来的外交官傲慢地提出新的要求，“要想避免战争，最好乖乖撤销你们颁布的《墨伽拉禁令》。”<br/>
我将双手藏在背后，把拳头捏得咯咯响。<br/>
被他们借着早就湮没在历史尘埃中的旧事件蔑称为“渎神”的伯里克利的母系家族，我亚西比德就是其中一员。拉栖代梦人总喜欢搞他们那套“一人犯错株连九族”的连坐制度，都六七代人之前的恩怨了，非要让阿克米昂家族的后辈来偿还，雅典人偏偏就不吃这一套。<br/>
“呸！斯巴达有什么脸要求雅典给予希腊人自由？他们为什么不去卫城的大街上走走看，雅典的奴隶吃得饱穿得好，比那些披着麻袋饿肚子干活的黑劳士快乐百倍！”会谈结束憋出一肚子火，我忍不住破口大骂。<br/>
“你这结论恕我不能同意。”苏格拉底被我怒发冲冠的模样逗乐，“亚西，你恐怕难以想象，一辈子在自家土地上耕耘、从没体验过雅典式生活的斯巴达黑劳士们，反而更容易产生‘自己过得比雅典的奴隶更快乐’的错觉呢。”<br/>
“好啦好啦我明白，这又是你的那个叫什么‘辩证法’的神奇理论。”我把胳膊肘搭上他肩头，转了转眼珠子，“下午公民大会，一起去？”<br/>
对方轻哼：“你不介意我当着你的面发表演说，主张撤销墨伽拉禁令？”<br/>
“嗨，你的想法又不是我的想法，我为什么要干涉你的话语权？”我故作大度地拍着他的肩，“公民大会人人都可以上台发言，你想说什么说什么呗。”</p><p>雅典召开公民大会、讨论是否需要与斯巴达宣战的这天，离我和教授发生口角已经过去了一段时间。为恋人精心准备的礼物遭到无情拒绝，我亦格外受伤；自从苏格拉底同我赌气、赤着脚丫穿过半个城区独自走回家，我好一阵子没去找他。<br/>
直到我的庄园迎来了一位不速之客。<br/>
“亚西比德先生，我的朋友想学习种植葡萄的工艺，正好到了培苗的季节，请允许我带她参观葡萄园。”特奥多忒向我介绍她身旁的女眷。<br/>
“您真的是来学种葡萄的嘛，教授夫人？”我翘着二郎腿，斜睨面前对着我讪笑的女人。<br/>
“不，我其实是替我丈夫来专程向您道歉的。”赞西佩心有不甘地望向她的情敌，“我丈夫这几天闷闷不乐，也没像往常那样有规律地同您往来；我一再追问，才知道您赠送了他一处房产。托您的福，最近他的声望水涨船高，我们偏僻的小房子难以容纳踏破门槛的访客，作为妻子我也很希望丈夫能搬往更安全便利的地区居住。可惜他是个倔脾气，尽管我如何劝说，他依然坚决不愿接受您无偿的馈赠。”<br/>
我双手抱在胸前，狐疑地打量对方。<br/>
“既然他不接受，那我也没办法。”<br/>
“请您听我解释，亚西比德先生。恰好我父亲也知晓了这件事，他希望能倾其手头积蓄向您购买这处房产，这样我丈夫便没有理由再对搬家的事情搪塞推脱。”<br/>
赞西佩娘家算不上富裕，想要资助宝贝女儿、使她的物质生活稍微宽裕一些，实乃人之常情。象征性地收取对方二十银币的过户费后，我赠送给苏格拉底的房产被登记在了他老岳父的名下。某日教授从学院下班回家，钥匙撬半天打不开门，才发现小土房已经换了主人，而他的行李也被老岳父打包送进了新家。<br/>
当天夜里我就享受到新房男主人愤怒的惩罚。<br/>
“帮你搬家，怎么就要了你的命了？”我蜷在被子里，捂着屁股朝他嚷嚷，“就你从前那破房子，我府上的奴隶都比你住得豪华。”<br/>
“住得豪华有什么用！那房子是我一砖一瓦亲手砌起来的，怎能就这么被你卖了？”苏格拉底火冒三丈，抬手又落下一巴掌。<br/>
然而，当我从教授的床底捞出一双款式已经有些年头、却依旧完美如新的小号男式拖鞋，举到对方眼皮底下时，男人的态度立马软化。<br/>
听赞西佩说，苏格拉底同她结婚之前一直靠小克里托父亲和几个朋友的接济勉强度日，某天忽然从某个海岛上弄到一笔十一枚银币的“巨款”，买下一块地皮盖起了房子，她父亲才勉强同意他们的婚事。<br/>
“你敢说你没用我送给你的银币置地？用了我的钱就是我的房产，我当然有权帮你处理。”我得意地朝他龇牙。</p><p>我坐在床沿边，把小码拖鞋顶在脚趾头上晃悠。海岛负责人按照男孩尺码制作的拖鞋我已经完全套不进去，怪不得被教授藏进角落里从来没穿过。<br/>
今天的公民大会十分精彩，各路神通纷纷发言，既有支持战争者，也有维护和平的人。苏格拉底也在我的怂恿之下，上台阐述了一番关于取消《墨伽拉禁令》的主张，可惜他的即兴演说准备不够充分，谈着谈着又掉进他那深奥晦涩的哲学圈子，听得我在台下捂着嘴巴打哈欠。<br/>
演讲的最后总是伯里克利压轴。他一上来就反对向拉栖代梦人做出任何让步，说因为让步只会导致对方的得寸进尺，最终雅典将被迫接受拉栖代梦人的奴役。而且即使两国宣战，拉栖代梦人也不占上风，他们占领着贫瘠的大陆，海军却非常垃圾。相反，雅典控制着海上霸权，拥有繁荣的贸易港口和巨额同盟金，随时可以从世界各地取得所需的战略物资。<br/>
给群众打鸡血这种事，姜还是老的辣。自由散漫惯了的雅典人一听说不打仗就要回归被拉栖代梦人奴役的日子，个个儿煞白了一张脸，争先恐后地把纸票丢进投票筐，将苏格拉底关于应当维持现状、继续和平发展的劝告全部当作耳边风。<br/>
“今晚不去你男朋友家过夜？”伯里克利走进我房间，伸开胳膊示意仆人帮他脱衬衣。<br/>
“去不了。他输掉辩论，还在气头上。”语毕，我打了个激灵。教授下手真重，我屁股上到现在还留着指头印。<br/>
首席将军带着满意的微笑坐到我身边。<br/>
“他是不是跟你说，‘美少年的吻是留给胜利者的’？”<br/>
“咦，你派人监听我？”我皱起鼻头。<br/>
“哪里用得着我监听，那句名言最近都快成他的口头禅了。”对方轻嗤一声，低头享受胜利果实。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 蜕变</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>卷二《亚西比德与厄琉息斯》</p><p>*阿芙洛狄忒：一种具有催情作用的植物致幻剂的统称。</p><p>*来呀一起年轻二十岁</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人要是倒霉，喝口凉水都会塞牙。明明第一年的伯罗奔尼撒战争中雅典海军大获全胜，打得伯罗奔尼撒海军找不着北，第二年春天，阿提卡却忽然爆发了瘟疫。瘟神来势汹汹，不仅雅典城里哀鸿遍野，环爱琴海的提洛同盟城邦也纷纷中招。<br/>
每日登上庄园别墅的顶楼眺望成了我最近的习惯。东面农田里，焚尸处升起的青烟从未断绝，目测青烟的体积就能大致估计出当日去世的人数。<br/>
向北望去，那里矗立着建于高岗上的雅典卫城。去年的这个时候，帕特农神庙前雅典海军庄严而坚定的战前宣誓，战神山议会厅前雅典民众盛大而欢乐的备战游行，演讲石上雅典统帅慷慨激昂的动员演说，一切都还历历在目，如今的卫城却徒留一片死气沉沉。城内治安随着警卫的牺牲愈加棘手，贵族们纷纷逃离拥挤的城市，躲进各自的庄园，避开城内随处可见的抗议和骚乱。<br/>
视线落在南方天际尽头，隐隐可以辨认出停泊在比雷埃夫斯军港里的“酒神”号三列桨战舰。去年的海战中，我驾驶着心爱的酒神号跟随雅典特种舰队攻克伯罗奔尼撒半岛沿爱琴海岸的几乎全部海港，今年它却和它那些立下无数功绩的同伴们一起七零八落地停泊在军港里，随着波涛起伏荡漾。我不禁担忧起这批昂贵军舰的耗损，停放得久了又缺乏适当维护，它还能不能出海作战是个未知数。<br/>
“亚西比德先生，您是不是又去顶楼了？”特奥多忒焦急的声音从不远处传来。<br/>
我朝着海平面坠落的斜阳微微一笑，纵身跃下。</p><p>“哗！”<br/>
池水灌进口鼻之中，令我狠狠打了个冷战。近期我沉醉于这种从冥王哈迪斯指缝中坠落的体验；这已经比之前沉迷搏击而把自己打到鼻青脸肿好很多。漫长的居家等待犹如监禁，足不出户地呆在庄园里比死亡还难以忍受，行尸走肉一般的日子里，总得给自己找点刺激的事儿做。<br/>
向昔日战友们私下发出的聚会邀请简直一呼百应。宁愿冒着被处罚的风险也要违反居家禁令继续举办派对的人不仅是我；那些仗打了一半被从前线硬生生召回的热血战士们，有谁忍受得了干坐在家里，眼睁睁看着曾经挥洒血汗占领的海上阵地一步步溃退在敌人手中，又有谁能忍受武器装备落后好几个级别的伯罗奔尼撒小舰艇们吭哧吭哧地划到自家门口，对着全地中海最为庞大却因瘟疫无法出海作战的雅典战列舰群耀武扬威？<br/>
夜色遮掩下，舰队的同伴们蜂拥而至我的葡萄园。狂放的音乐声里，我举起斧子劈开酒桶，赤身跳进混有阿芙洛狄忒的佳酿中，再浑身湿漉漉地爬出来，接受众人对我浸满酒液的蜜色肌肤的吮吻膜拜。<br/>
私密派对的代号为“俄尔普斯”。参加派对的军士中不乏得过瘟疫的人，他们已经凭着年轻和身强力壮很快痊愈、获得了免疫力。上天赐予雅典人凤凰涅槃的机会，倘若无法在前线的炮火中为国战死，那就应当在酒神狄俄尼索斯的眷顾下浴火重生。</p><p>当然，派对是瞒着苏格拉底举办的。<br/>
教授的母亲是个助产护士，他本人懂一些卫生护理常识，医院爆满缺乏人手的时候，他领着学生们前去帮忙。因为怕把疾病带回来传染给我，这段时间我很少能见到他。<br/>
不过很快教授就知道了派对的事儿。当他接到消息匆匆赶到庄园时，派对的主人正四仰八叉地躺在床上，手和脚都被那个据说医术高超的马其顿御医希波克拉底用绳索捆绑起来动弹不得。<br/>
“救救我，我不想死。”我拼命拽住男人的手，撕心裂肺地哀嚎。派对上那些家伙把蜕变新生的过程描述得格外美好，却只有亲身体验过才知道大腿内侧被放置水蛭吸血居然如此痛苦难熬。<br/>
“坚持住，亚西。你很年轻，你会没事的。”用面罩把口鼻蒙得严严实实、只留两个眼珠子露在外面的教授伸出手，心疼地抚摸我沾满汗水的凌乱秀发。<br/>
“苏格拉底，不是我的错。比雷埃夫斯港封锁了，你和伯里都不在我身边，我不知道该怎么办才好。”我一边打哆嗦一边小心翼翼地给自己的放纵行径找借口。<br/>
“这段时间我的确有些忽略对你的照顾，是我没尽到恋人的职责。”教授抱着抽噎不止的我，陷入了深深的自责中。<br/>
在恋人的悉心照料下，只消两周我就恢复了活蹦乱跳。获得免疫力的感觉奇妙无比，作为被天神眷顾的幸运儿，我已经好了伤疤忘了疼，迫不及待地筹划着再次召集聚会。<br/>
不料教授一眼看破我的企图。<br/>
“有全提洛同盟最高明的医师为你诊治，你当然可以随心所欲。可惜普通民众却没有你那么幸运，很多人悲惨地死去了。”苏格拉底走到窗边，指了指远处寂静的海港和郊外升腾的青烟，“雅典城的青年男女把你当成偶像，效仿你的一举一动，倘若你再带头违反居家令，导致瘟疫没完没了，比雷埃夫斯港恐怕得一直这么关下去。”<br/>
哼，居然拿关闭军港吓唬我？<br/>
“那怎么办，我实在捱不住寂寞。”我走到恋人身后，圈住他的腰，下巴抵着他的肩膀，“要么你别回医院，在家陪着我好不好。”<br/>
教授脸颊微微赧红。<br/>
“硬把你关在家不知道你会再搞出什么幺蛾子来。”他握住我搭在他腹肌处偷偷乱划的手指，郑重建议道，“既然你已经免疫，不如跟我一起去医院帮忙。”</p><p>雅典统帅俊美的继子现身医院，一跃成为卫城最近的头条新闻。<br/>
“那个顽劣的亚西比德一定是被苏格拉底睿智的哲学思想迷住了！”看到我屁颠颠地跟在教授身后装模做样地跑东跑西，那些一直希望我回归哲学怀抱的学术界老先生们奔走相庆。<br/>
听到这个结论，我捂着肚子暗笑。他们肯定猜不到，获得免疫力的最大好处就是教授再找不到拒绝同我滚床单的理由了！<br/>
不过，我忽然变身乖乖仔、听从苏格拉底的建议跑去医院作秀，也有另外的原因——我家里出了点儿麻烦。<br/>
趁着雅典撤军，拉栖代梦人侵袭了阿提卡北部的银矿场，导致雅典财政出现困难。几乎唾手可得的胜利因为瘟疫而陷入天翻地覆，又让战争的最大赞助商、雅典富豪希波尼克斯找到借口，拒绝再向伯里克利领导的军事行动提供资金。<br/>
死亡与骚乱终于动摇了一部分雅典人的意志，他们开始把责任归咎于他们亲手选出的雅典统帅，声称伯里克利“怂恿他们发动战争”，甚至私自派出使者跑去向拉栖代梦人求和。那群成事不足败事有余的懦夫在拉栖代梦人那里碰了一鼻子灰，灰溜溜地回到雅典，转身对伯里克利发起了弹劾诉讼。<br/>
仔细阅读诉状就会发现，这起诉讼显然蓄谋已久。<br/>
“第一公民”伯里克利尽管名义上只是雅典执政官之一，然而雅典帝国的许多行政权力已被他掌握在手。他亲民的个人形象、惠民的税收政策深深俘获雅典公民的忠心，民众沉醉在他鞭辟入里的犀利演说中，几乎次次公投都会投出他满意的结果，心甘情愿地被他牵着鼻子走。<br/>
眼看自由派推行的法案一项项通过，与普罗大众利益相左的寡头派政客当然对伯里克利憎恨至极，变着法儿地给新政拆台、对法项的推行进程左右刁难。开战前的那几年，寡头们终于把持法院，通过诉讼官司先后流放艺术领袖菲迪亚斯、驱逐文化领袖阿纳克萨格拉，战争初期又瞄上女权先锋阿丝帕西娅，编造出许多艳情戏剧对她进行“荡妇羞辱”，生生把她搞出了抑郁症。<br/>
“推行民主的过程中肯定会伴随流血牺牲。”早在政敌诬告菲迪亚斯的时候，伯里克利就曾这么教导我，被我嗤之以鼻；人算不如天算，这回被牺牲的人轮到了他自己。反对派在诉状中倒打一耙，指责伯里克利不合理使用军费，要求撤销他的统帅职位，并处以天价罚款。<br/>
因为对贵族寡头过分容忍而落到这么个结局，在我看来伯里克利有点儿自作自受，可他毕竟是我的继父。既然苏格拉底认为我在青年选民中具有不错的影响力，为了这场官司，我硬着头皮也得做出亲民的样子，博取陪审团的同情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 新娘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*本章引用的普鲁塔克原文，超多，不解释。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伯里居然输了官司！<br/>听到消息的我一脚踹翻了手边摆满克里特陶瓶的架子。<br/>雅典娜在上，他不仅递交辞呈、拱手让出统帅职位，还向雅典公民承诺兑现那笔巨额罚款！我的眼前已经浮现出流着口水坐等低价收购阿克米昂家族资产的保守派领导人克里昂的奸笑了！<br/>在特奥多忒的尖叫声中，我踏过满地碎片，气急败坏地冲进马厩，拽了座骑翻身跨上，一路狂奔至战神山议会厅。<br/>“伯里人呢？我要见他！”我把门拍得砰砰响。<br/>“议员先生正在准备公民大会的报告，没功夫见你。”秘书从门缝里探出头来。<br/>“报告报告，他怎么不想一个根本就不需要作报告的办法！”我抬脚别住门缝，对着里间一通狂吼，惊得走廊里的警卫和路过的同僚纷纷停下脚步。</p><p>前雅典统帅的办公桌前堆满了文件。我破门而入时，他正在凝神阅读手里的公文稿，神色一如既往，几乎嗅不到一丝即将离任的凄凉。<br/>我嚣张的气焰立刻被打消了大半。<br/>“你是打算赔上全部家产，同克里昂对赌吗？”我把自己扔进对面的藤椅里，清了清嗓子。<br/>伯里克利停住手里的苇笔，抬头瞟向我。<br/>“坚壁清野的指令是我下达的，我欠阿提卡民众一个交代。”<br/>我嗤笑一声。这家伙还真会往自己身上揽责任。<br/>“瘟神是斯巴达人请来对付雅典人的，要怪也得怪阿希达穆斯二世，跟你有什么关系？”<br/>“作为统帅抗疫不力，我必须对此负责。”对方的目光从我身上游移开去。他把嘴唇埋进他支起下颚的修长手指中，貌似云淡风轻地望向窗外，“战争的走向总有其不可预测性，从开战的第一天起我就已准备好面对各种不利的结局；如果你是在担心我即将失去的权力和金钱，那大可不必。”</p><p>虽然表面看起来平心静气，但是伯里克利细微的肢体语言已经向我透露出他沮丧的心情。最近他闲余时间基本都花在生病的阿丝帕西娅那里，很少与其他情人来往，求爱遭到婉拒也在我意料之中。<br/>返回庄园的路途中远远望见海港，我遂决定前往检查我心爱的酒神号。波涛击打在岸边的岩石上，带来久违的起伏感；我靠在船舷边，遥望海面冉冉升起的新月。<br/>遭到继父误解，我的确格外委屈。<br/>绝非我贪恋钱财或是权力。伯里克利为政清廉，私产数额在卫城富豪榜里根本排不上趟，十四年来他给雅典帝国积攒了八千塔兰特的同盟金，吃了瘟疫之亏的雅典人却不愿领情。阿克米昂家族名下的银矿遭到伯罗奔尼撒陆军侵占，利润较高的葡萄酒生意以及阿丝帕西娅家族的交际会所生意也因长期的居家禁令而陷入周转困难；如果面对的是场民事官司，我肯定心甘情愿地献出从我母亲那里继承的全部遗产来与他共渡时艰。<br/>然而如今找上门来谈收购的是克里昂的手下。要我把经营数年的资产低价贱卖给垂涎已久的政敌，坐看对手侵吞壮大，我怎会甘心。<br/>不过我并不打算在伯里克利面前替自己辩解。战争就像一场赌注，当庄家希波尼克斯带头反水退出，剩下的那些虾兵蟹将怎能不阵脚大乱；即使从前多年的盟友，也不敢再给倾斜的战局轻易下注。伯里这家伙总是笃信什么“退一步海阔天空”，迟早要被对家吃个片甲不留；作为军功在身的舰长，也该轮到我用我自己擅长的方式替他解决问题。<br/>“越不许我掺手的事儿，我偏要掺和。”我望着水面上阿尔忒弥斯波光荡漾的碎影，暗暗自语。</p><p>公民大会之后不久，我终于等到希波尼克斯从议会厅出来。雅典首富步行至门口，我二话没说，众目睽睽之下冲过去照着对方脸上就是一拳。<br/>“万事俱备，只欠东风。”我把拳头举到唇边，吹掉指缝里粘着的血丝，得意地扬长而去。<br/>第二天天刚蒙蒙亮，我拍响了雅典首富的家门。希波尼克斯是伯里克利前妻的第一任丈夫，他们的孩子卡利阿斯是我的远房表兄。昨天那一拳满载我对希波尼克斯作为阿克米昂家族的老友却带头背信弃义的愤恨，以至于首富整个眼角都是淤紫的。<br/>而希波尼克斯这枚老油条显然非常清楚我为何当着众人的面袭击他，又为何大清早颠颠地跑来他家，请求他的责罚。<br/>即使对自己与生俱来的天赋充满自信，登门造访之前我也并非十成把握，因为我的确没听说过雅典首富与男人的任何绯闻。为了确保成功，我剃光体毛，穿上从特奥多忒那里弄来的透明纱衣，画出阿丝帕西娅会所流行的埃及式妆容。<br/>“鞭笞或者怎样惩罚都好，请您原谅我的无礼。”我将小羊皮鞭丢到希波尼克斯手中，慢条斯理地解去披风，把身体最美的一面呈现在男人的眼前。<br/>“亚西，我原谅你。”雅典首富并没让我失望。他搁下小羊皮鞭，捧起我的屁股，贪婪地舔舐他亲手留在我尾骨凹陷处的斑驳的红痕，“我可以帮伯里克利还清全部债务，但我有个条件，你得娶我的女儿希帕丽特为妻。”</p><p>前雅典统帅的继子与雅典首富的爱女的婚讯，瞬间传遍了雅典城。<br/>“可惜我出不起十塔兰特的聘礼。”收到我的婚礼请柬时，苏格拉底半开玩笑式地说。十塔兰特是雅典首富同我签订的婚前协议的前半部分，占到雅典公民本年度税收总额的二十分之一。<br/>“给希波尼克斯生个孩子，还可以再拿十塔兰特。”我故意刺激对方。<br/>巨额嫁妆惊得教授合不拢嘴。<br/>“从前赞西佩责怪我，‘苏格拉底，你为什么不是希波尼克斯呢’，我总是找各种借口怼回去。今天我却格外想要责问自己，”他摘掉医用手套，故作轻松地两手一摊，“是啊，为什么我不是希波尼克斯呢？”<br/>“你早都把我吃干抹尽，可比希波尼克斯赚得多。”我嘿嘿一笑。这场联姻我成功把自己售卖出十塔兰特，又把我没出生的儿子预售了十塔兰特，还把富可敌国的希波尼克斯家族与阿克米昂家族这两只蚂蚱串在一根绳上，用脚趾头想也是笔超级划算的买卖。<br/>从医院出来时夜幕低垂，我们肩并肩地在卫城街道的灯火下漫步。<br/>酒神狄俄尼索斯的庙宇离医院不算远，神庙里使用希波克拉底发明的熏烟法消除瘟疫，厅堂充满烟火的气味。苏格拉底找到一块干净的垫子，在狄俄尼索斯的雕塑前跪下，虔诚地向这位奥林匹斯第十二神祈祷。我从来也懒得跪拜任何神，只在神庙里乱逛。<br/>“我特别喜欢这幅浮雕。”教授冷不丁出现在我背后。<br/>“这不是一幅很普通的婚宴图么？”我不解地问。<br/>眼前的长轴浮雕雕刻的是酒神的婚礼场景，缠绕着葡萄藤的狄俄尼索斯与他的妻子阿丽亚德在浮雕正中翩翩起舞，四周围绕着一大群载笑载欢的宾客，随着卷轴向左右延展开去。<br/>苏格拉底伸出手指戳了戳浮雕右侧，图中某个半人半羊的家伙拎着酒壶喝得醉醺醺，他的表情明明正在开怀大笑，眼神却流露出悲伤。<br/>“这位就是酒神的老师，西勒诺斯。”教授偏过头，神秘地朝我眨眨眼。</p><p>神庙外是一片护城河，夜空下流水潺潺。我躺在草地上，枕着教授坚实的腹肌，望向漫天的星辰。<br/>“苏格拉底，你告诉我，作了丈夫后，日子和之前会有什么不同？”我扯下一根匍匐的藤蔓，一端叼在嘴里，另一端伸到教授的胡须里乱戳。<br/>教授接过藤蔓，煞有介事地开口。<br/>“那要看你的妻子是个怎么样的人。如果你有一个温柔贤惠的妻子，你会从此过上幸福的生活；如果你有一个成天同你吵架拌嘴的妻子，你会像我一样成为个哲学家。”<br/>我被他的话逗得一乐。他今晚的神态和语气同他平日里与我相处的风格判若两人，不停地说笑或者自嘲，仿佛刚看完一场人生喜剧，散场时还在回味其中的幽默。<br/>不过我并不介意同他轻松愉快地相处，教授本质上是个十分有趣的人，而且各方面都很有潜力，如果给他时间静心研究戏剧，也许他会成为一个喜剧大师也说不定。<br/>“希帕丽特很爱你，她会是一个好妻子。”苏格拉底补充道。<br/>“去他X的婚姻。”我吐掉藤蔓，翻身把对方压倒在岸边的草地上，恶狠狠地堵住他的唇。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 厄洛斯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本章引用的《会饮篇》，超级长，不解释。<br/>本章引用的普鲁塔克《名人传》：阿尼图斯是亚西比德的情人之一，吃饭喜欢用金银餐具，结果某次宴会被喝醉的亚西比德抢了一半金银餐具走。宾客大骂亚西比德缺德，阿尼图斯却说，看他多爱我，还给我留了一半餐具。（后来应该就是同一个阿尼图斯，做了亚西比德派的将军，反对四百人僭主）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我仰躺在星云密布的夜空下，情欲的余韵在我体内翻涌；苏格拉底侧卧在我的身旁，他的胸膛正和我一样急速地起伏。他目不转睛地盯着我，唇边漾起餍足的微笑，覆着茧的手指拂过我布满汗水的额头，撩起我垂落到鼻尖的微湿的发丝。<br/>
牵马的保镖识趣地隐身于神庙石柱之后，余光瞟见一缕被夜风吹动露出的袍角。<br/>
回想起来，驻守波提迪亚的那半年居然成为了我度过的最无忧无虑的时光。饥饿时有人赤着脚为我凿冰抓鱼，寒冷时有人把我裹在他的毯子里依偎取暖，战斗中有人毫无畏惧地同我并肩冲锋，负伤时有人用坚实的臂膀把我扛出重围。卫城既没有饥饿寒冷也没有刀光剑影，我却格外怀念狭窄军帐中全身心托付于对方的那段二人世界。<br/>
我握住他的手摁在胸口，感受我剧烈的心跳。<br/>
“哲学家先生，你成天和朋友讨论爱情，有没有争出个结果，爱情是什么？”<br/>
教授望着星空，略微思索。<br/>
“关于厄洛斯，有个有趣的故事。”他的手指贴住我胸骨正中缓缓下滑，“世界上的人本来都是成对出现的，身体连在一处；但是他们触犯了宙斯，被残忍地从中间剖成两半，驱散到世界各地。于是我们这些半人穷究毕生精力都在找寻原先的另一半。”<br/>
“这么浪漫的说法？肯定不是你提出来的。”他指尖的温柔抚触撩得我有些痒，我止不住地轻笑。<br/>
“确实不是。”苏格拉底点头承认，“这个故事来自我的一个学生的剧本，他叫阿里斯托芬。”<br/>
我警觉地竖起耳朵。<br/>
“好吧，你那位具有戏剧天赋的学生有没有告诉你，这些半人如何才能确定自己找到了原先的另一半？”<br/>
“他提供的方法倒是简单，当找到自己失去的另一半时，人们会感到无与伦比的幸福。如果茫茫人海之中无法做到这一点，在现有的条件下找到最为神似的另一半，也会感到幸福。不过阿里斯托芬个性有点儿过于乐观，喜欢用故事简化深奥的问题。”教授摇头道。<br/>
“那在你眼里，爱情是什么样子？”半人的故事成功勾起了我的好奇心，说实话我从未像现在这般期待教授对这个问题的答案。<br/>
苏格拉底凝视我，笑容从他的唇角逐渐消失。他的眼底透出一丝与西勒诺斯雕塑相似的哀伤。<br/>
“厄洛斯的原型是一个长着翅膀的精灵，它主宰人类的孕育繁衍。我们人类不能像神明那样拥有永恒的时间，所以我们通过结合留下新的生命，去实现智慧与美的传承。”<br/>
沸腾的热血顿时在我体内冷却下来。<br/>
“我知道你想说什么。”漫长的沉寂之后，我冷冷开口，“我和希帕丽特。”<br/>
“是的，你和希帕丽特。”<br/>
“生育？传宗接代？这就是你所理解的爱情？”<br/>
“可以这么说。”对方微微颔首，上扬的尾音消失在空气中。<br/>
“你他X故意的吧，把婚姻和爱情混为一谈？我连希帕丽特长什么样子都没见过，你觉得我会爱她？”我攀住对方的肩膀，声音抑制不住地颤抖，“苏格拉底，你把那叫做爱情，我们之间又算什么？”<br/>
苏格拉底捏住我的手腕，轻轻挣脱。他从我身边挪开一段距离，将脸庞隐藏进月色下的阴影之中。<br/>
“我们之间的行为确实并非爱情，只是彼此的肉体冲动而已。当初没能坚持原则是我的错，害你受到阿芙罗狄忒的主宰，我会对此做出补偿。”<br/>
满腔期待被对方哗啦浇了个透心凉。<br/>
原来波提迪亚天寒地冻之中的如胶似漆，庄园病床边劫后余生的浓情蜜意，甚至刚刚幕天席地众神见证下的水乳交融，在他眼里都不叫爱情，都只是“肉体冲动”而已。<br/>
见鬼的哲学！<br/>
我站起身，把沾满精液的衬衣揉成团丢进他的怀里，冷冷一笑。<br/>
“想分手您大可直说，用不着拐弯抹角，我这就走，不稀罕您的报偿。”</p><p>“舰长，该您致词了。”副官阿尼图斯步行至我身旁，打断我的思绪。<br/>
阿尔戈斯海战刚刚结束，雅典特种舰队大获全胜，海上飘零着伯罗奔尼撒人的尸体和舰艇的残骸。酒神号的军士们在我的允许下冲进船底仓库，开启贮存的葡萄酒，响应周围舰艇一同欢唱赞颂胜利女神的歌谣。<br/>
阿尼图斯是个富家子弟，拥有自己的战舰，特种舰队在比雷埃夫斯港封闭式集训时我们互相结识。之后他开始在一些私人场合跟踪我，为了给他个教训，我指挥仆人去他家宴上抢走了他一半餐具；但是不久他通过指挥官尼西阿斯找到伯里克利，要求调往我的战舰服役，而伯里克利居然同意了他的请求。<br/>
对于我自作主张勾引希波尼克斯，伯里克利并未多加置喙。我听过一些关于伯里年轻时期与客蒙家族以及阿希达穆斯家族的绯闻传言，这种事他肯定不具备指责我的资格。更何况，他还得感谢我帮他搞定那笔罚款。<br/>
整整两年忙于战事、终日无休，辞去统帅职位的伯里终于能同家人待在一起享受一段寂静的个人闲暇，所以婚前那段时间我几乎天天赖在他的庄园里。虽然不方便陪我打马球，他依然坚持每天晨练；我睁眼伸个懒腰的功夫，他已经晨跑结束，坐在办公室里阅读部下们送来的前线战报副本。<br/>
兑现巨额罚款向雅典人显示出伯里克利对城邦的绝对忠诚，希波尼克斯和阿克米昂两大家族的联姻也为战争的走向重新注入了一针强心剂。新一轮选举中，伯里克利顺利东山再起，击败旧贵族推出的候选人再次当选首席将军；收到舰队集合令后，我也立刻告别新婚妻子，再度踏上征途，收复爱琴海沿岸丢失的阵地。<br/>
阿尔戈斯海战结束不久，我收到雅典统帅公函口吻的来信。<br/>
“恭喜你，亚西，你就要做父亲了。雅典经过瘟疫的洗礼，亟需新鲜血液来延续我们城邦的精神，你作为年轻一代的偶像，感谢你带头履行雅典公民的职责。另外回信里请给我的宝贝孙子想个好听的名字。”<br/>
“Alcibiades。”我在回函里画下几个巨大的字符。</p><p>命运女神再次和雅典开了个玩笑。<br/>
某日环绕色雷斯半岛的冲锋中，我忽然被指挥官拎出队列，送上了返回阿提卡的快船。然而当我冒着风浪抵达卫城、冲进家门，雅典统帅已经陷入昏迷。<br/>
前来探视的众人散去，我趁着夜幕悄悄钻回卧室。白天我私下里询问过希波克拉底关于伯里克利的病情，然而这位全提洛同盟经验最丰富的医师只是叹息着拍了拍我的肩膀表示无能为力。<br/>
我爬进被窝里，躺到继父的身边，偷偷握住对方因为高烧不退而透着体温的手。<br/>
上次长途漂泊后回到家，还是雅典海陆两军联合攻克墨伽拉首府墨伽里德、载胜而归的那个冬天，那时的雅典城还没有受到瘟神的诅咒。那天伯里克利当着雅典全军的面发表了一番最精彩的演说，他说雅典拥有世界上最优秀的政体，拥有最开放的对外政策，平等与公平充斥着雅典民主制度的每个角落，保护公民自由权的雅典宪法始终会是其他城邦的范本。<br/>
这些话，我想他并没有说错。尽管之后的一整年里这个政体都在承受来自瘟神的挑战，但是我们依然坚持了下来。<br/>
手心里的手指忽然动了动。<br/>
“亚西你回来了。”雅典统帅睁开布满血丝的眼睛。他弯了弯唇角，却又忽然皱起眉头，“几个月不见，怎么晒这么黑。”<br/>
我笑着揉上他银灰色的柔软卷发。<br/>
“居然有力气嫌弃我？看来你也没什么大毛病，仗还没打完呢，赶紧给我好起来。”<br/>
“谢谢你的安慰，亚西。”他朝我露出了然的神情，“临走之前还能见你最后一面，我已经十分幸运——”<br/>
“我没骗你！希波克拉底有很多高明的医术，你看我不就好好的么。”我焦急地打断他。<br/>
“我的身体状况我自己清楚。”伯里克利朝我抬起手，他黑色的瞳眸在月光下显得有些涣散，“每个人的命运之线总有一天都会被剪断，死亡对于我这个有罪之人来说也算是一种解脱。看到你已经成家，又快要做父亲，我也可以安心地去见你的父亲克雷尼亚了。”<br/>
“想得美。我父亲要是知道你仗打了一半撂挑子，他肯定不愿见你。”<br/>
我攥住男人的手臂，将脸埋进他手掌深壑的纹路里。<br/>
静寂的夜空中传来雨点击打窗棂的声音。<br/>
“哭什么呢，Alcibiades，我不值得你为我哭泣。”伯里克利朝我绽开一个微笑。他伸出拇指，抹去我滑落在他掌心的泪滴，“我这个统帅职位，真的没你想象的那么重要；你这样在前线冲锋陷阵的新一代指挥官才是雅典真正的希望。只要你好好活下去，并带领你的同伴们坚持到底，胜利迟早将会来临。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 秘仪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>窗外一片风雨交加，黑夜中我蓦地惊坐起身。<br/>
“又在做噩梦？没事，都过去了。”男人靠过来圈住我，亲昵地吮吻我的脊骨。<br/>
环视四周，这里是希波尼克斯诸多别墅中的一处。雅典首富行事不算低调，他有句口头禅“钱能搞定的事儿都不叫事儿”，这当中包括牢狱之灾。色雷斯海战中，雅典损失了包括酒神号在内的一批舰艇，尽管最终雅典海军扳回战局并抢回被伯罗奔尼撒人夺走的舰只，包括尼西阿斯的儿子在内的海战指挥官们均遭到作战不利的指控。而这批遭到指控的军官中，担任酒神号舰长的我因为临时弃舰返回阿提卡、导致副官阿尼图斯在海战中被俘，被冠以擅离职守的罪名，扔进了监狱。<br/>
我并没有在监狱里呆太久，希波尼克斯很快把我保释出来。可惜有些事不是钱方便解决的。在旧贵族控制的法庭上，我还是被宣布剥夺舰长的军衔，并开除出特种舰队。<br/>
噩梦总是来来回回地重复。<br/>
冥王哈迪斯驾着黑色马车从我身边经过，车座上载着一枚绿色的幽影；幽影回过头，向我展开一个再熟悉不过的微笑。然而不等我出声，房间里总会呼啦冲进来一大批政客，这时候我就会被众人从床上推搡下去，重重摔向地面而醒来。</p><p>雅典统帅的死亡实在猝不及防。<br/>
十几年来，这些自由派政要们习惯于依赖伯里克利的庇护，事事靠着伯里克利替他们做决定，面对领袖的突然辞世，这帮跟屁虫竟然拿不出一份像样的预案，甚至为了推举接班人的事儿在病床前大打出手，看得我目瞪口呆。<br/>
而保守派却气势汹汹、有备而来，无孔不入地指控自由派各级军官在瘟疫期间的败绩，以至于伯里克利的死因在我眼里也变得十分蹊跷。<br/>
根据溯源调查，为了答谢选举赞助，伯里克利应邀前往参加他前妻的家宴，宴会之后不久他就一病不起，即使希波克拉底医术高超，也只帮他多吊了半月，撑到我从色雷斯赶回家而已。而他的前妻和前妻的两个儿子竟先他殁于瘟疫。<br/>
“亚西比德先生，我知道您很富有，但这不仅仅是钱的事。对方口风很紧，我们甚至损失了两个弟兄，可迄今仍拿不到任何投毒的证据。”私家侦探遗憾地告知我。<br/>
我望向窗外，细雨中落叶飘零遍地。<br/>
拿佣金的侦探虽说比那帮拿政府薪水的调查组废物效率高一点儿，然而同样迟迟打不进核心。如今我被剥夺军权和荣誉，赤条条一个没有什么可以损失的，何不利用身份打入敌方阵营，亲自去寻个答案。</p><p>***</p><p>“小鬼，还记得我从前的要求吗？穿上这个再来见我。”<br/>
传信的仆人手里捧着托盘，托盘里盛着克里昂的字条。之前我写信给克里昂，让他开出条件，使我能够重新回到军队服役，果然对方轻易地相信了我的借口。<br/>
托盘里当然附有其他物什。<br/>
一只皮质项圈，一根拴狗链，以及一条毛茸茸的狗尾巴。<br/>
克里昂从仆人手里接过狗链，上下打量我一番，皱起眉头。<br/>
“尾巴呢？狗怎么能没尾巴？”<br/>
“我的狗就没尾巴。”我轻哼一声。<br/>
仆人覆到克里昂耳边低语，我得意地看着对方的表情从气愤变成惊讶。<br/>
“够狠哪小鬼，那么漂亮的牧羊犬，我都替你心疼。”克里昂啧啧感叹。他挑起我的下巴，饶有兴致地欣赏我颈间的项圈，“我也不是非得刁难你，只想请你到我府上暂住一段时间，我有些事需要同你慢慢商量。”<br/>
头几天克里昂都在外面忙碌，晚上才回到庄园。我很快习惯了戴着项圈光溜溜地在他的庄园里游逛，轻车熟路就像在自家庄园一样。克里昂是个虔诚的神教徒，庄园里随处可见林立的众神石雕；奥林匹斯十二神中以正义女神得墨忒耳的雕塑最多，其次是雅典城中并不多见的战神阿瑞斯的雕塑。他的管家和仆人们每顿饭之前都会跪在地上向众神挨个儿祈祷，等祈祷完毕，我早已饿得前胸贴后背。<br/>
庄园主人酷爱戏剧，府上雇请了一些讽刺剧演员，我好奇地凑过去观赏他们排练，那些演员见到我，慌张地卸掉面具、把台词本捂得严严实实。我轻蔑地离开。克里昂自己写的剧本，肯定不是讽刺伯里克利就是讽刺阿丝帕西娅，给我我也懒得看。<br/>
睡觉时我有自己的床铺，位于庄园主卧室的外间，这让我更加确定克里昂要我做他的狗只是为了羞辱我、使我折服，他对我并没有兴趣。克里昂的妻子是个美丽温柔的女人，端庄大方，富有成熟的韵味；她毫不介怀地邀请我和她一起品尝庄园酿造的谷酒消磨时间，并亲手给我烹制美味的糕点，但这种和谐景象只限于白天。这个可怜的女人已经连续两夜冲进卧室，从她丈夫的床上揪出藏着的某个侍妾扔到屋外。<br/>
我对着里间欲求不满的保守党领袖狂笑不止。</p><p>翌日我就再也笑不出来。<br/>
“你这根肋骨，是被科林斯人埃利斯特乌砍断的？”黑夜里我猛一睁眼，克里昂正坐在我的床边。<br/>
我警觉地坐起身。<br/>
“是啊，怎么了？”<br/>
男人目不转睛地盯着我，眼底透出一丝嗜血的笑意。他的手指覆上我腹部的粉红色凹陷缓缓摩梭。<br/>
“我刚刚替你报了仇。”<br/>
“谁？”<br/>
“埃利斯特乌。他代表拉栖代梦人去求波斯国王出兵波提迪亚，走到半路被我一网打尽，尸体丢到竖坑里。如何，这个结局喜欢吗？”微弱的烛光下，对方诡异的笑容配上他阴森的语气，令我毛骨悚然。<br/>
“疯子。”我嗤道。<br/>
“怎么，你同情埃利斯特乌？”<br/>
“哪里，我是在担心你。不经过审判、不给对方辩护的机会，直接坑杀使节，你不但把自己置于和拉栖代梦人一样野蛮残忍的地位，还费尽心机断绝退路，把雅典拖进战争的沼泽，你离你一心企盼的统帅之位可要渐行渐远喽。”<br/>
克里昂攥住我的手腕，邪邪一笑。不愧是摔跤冠军，对方的手劲大到我完全招架不住，被他生生压回床里。<br/>
“说到战争沼泽，我哪里比得上你那个死掉的老爹伯里克利。他可是亲自带着雅典一头扎进泥潭里，我不过是在怜悯顺便拯救挣扎的各位罢了。”<br/>
“说得对，多谢主人帮我报仇。退路断了更好，雅典绥靖太久，的确不如背水一战。”我在对方狰狞的目光中硬着头皮改口。面前这家伙刚刚杀完人，精神不太稳定，我已经在为自己刚才的言语挑衅感到后悔。<br/>
克里昂用小臂压住我脖颈处的项圈，粗重的呼吸喷在我的脸颊上，有一瞬间我的脑海中竟然浮现他覆下来吻我的幻觉，但是他始终没有。<br/>
“伯里克利那个懦夫，居然养出你这么个硬骨头。不错，我喜欢。”他放开被压到几乎窒息的我，满意地起身，“厄琉息斯祭典就在后天，乖乖跟我走，到时我会好好拯救你。”</p><p>厄琉息斯祭典是雅典的三大祭典之一，农民们在秋收季节载歌载舞地欢饮大麦酒，祭祀丰收之神、也是克里昂庄园里雕像最多的女神得墨忒耳。我以前只参加过祭典的全城欢庆阶段，听到克里昂说要我跟他去参加厄琉息斯圣地的私祭，我的心里当然充满了好奇。没有参加过私祭的人，肯定不知道著名而神秘的厄琉息斯秘仪，而参加过的人则被禁止向任何外人透露秘仪的内容。<br/>
不过今年显然与以往不同，由于阿提卡西北部的圣地厄琉息斯遭到阿希达穆斯二世的伯罗奔尼撒大军蹂躏，私祭临时改到爱情海一岸的某个私人海岛上举行。<br/>
当克里昂从游艇上下来，牵着我走进得墨忒耳的神殿时，四周纷纷投来惊异的目光。他的那些祖上于庇西特拉图时代就已经拥有贵族头衔的拥趸们，不少在伯里克利的葬礼上出现过，其中几位还是老熟人。<br/>
“他现在是我的狗。”克里昂不无骄傲地向朋友们展示他的所有物。<br/>
“尊贵的得墨忒耳在上，请您救赎这个美丽的孩子，亲自向他展示您的神力世界，授予他不朽的真谛。”红衣祭司从克里昂手里接过狗链。他牵引着我在圣池边躺下，将我的头摁进散发着麦酒香味的池水里，反复念叨祭词，直到我咕噜噜喝进不少圣水，无法屏息地挣扎，才把我捞起来。<br/>
洗礼仪式结束后，我被带往更深处的宫殿；昏暗的灯火为此处添加了许多神秘感，墙壁和地面画满奇怪的图腾，我猜这里就是举行秘仪的地方。<br/>
有资格参加秘仪的高级教众屈指可数，他们披着斗篷，用亚麻布遮住脸，只在面罩上挖两个窟窿。跟进来的克里昂不知何时也罩上了面罩，隐没于众人之中，整个房间里只有我全身赤裸，除了颈间套着的项圈。<br/>
红衣祭司牵着我站在祭台前，转过身面向众人。<br/>
“亚西比德？”教众们顿时窃窃私语。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>